


【超蝙】告白被拒所引发的问题 和谐章节

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: 这篇实在太长了懒得全搬，完整走lof





	1. 第三章

21.

伪造出生证明，谎报性征，采访omega。

超人式犯法三连。

22.

将记者证出示给保安并接收到对方警惕的目光时，克拉克勉力维持着无害的微笑，一颗心几乎要被负罪感淹没了。

更糟糕的是当他走进大厅，发现提前到场的男同行们身量普遍比他要小两号。

克拉克心虚地缩进角落，试图让自己像蝙蝠侠一样融入阴影，幸好记者们并不会去关注一个打扮得土里土气的同行，他们都忙着复习采访稿、检查录音笔，或者对着小镜子补妆并把领口调整到正好露出乳沟的位置。

宾客开始入场时记者们像是争食的鱼一样围了过去，克拉克跟在后面，被战斗状态的同行挤来挤去，高大的身躯如水中浮萍漂浮无依，他一边尽可能地在避开撞击的同时缓慢接近被人墙挡住根本看不清脸的采访对象，一边苦中作乐的想，希望这些努力工作的记者明天早上不会对身上莫名出现的淤青感到疑惑。

“亚莉克斯女士，您对那些关于您介入别人家庭的指责有什么看法？”

“亚莉克斯女士，您与泰勒议员发展的婚外情持续了多久？您是否在她结婚之前就与她相识？”

克拉克睁圆了眼睛看清楚人群中心那个害他加班的罪魁祸首，当机立断的往后退去，在有选择余地的情况下他并不想知法犯法的去采访omega，而且他受够离婚报道了。

但在其他人都拼命往前挤的时候后退显然不是什么聪明的选择，有人不耐烦的推了他一把，他胡乱挥着手试图保持平衡，跌跌撞撞绊到了四只或五只脚后无可奈何地遵从地心引力向后倒下。

拉奥保佑我不会在地上砸出一个人形坑。超人紧张地合上眼皮。

一只强壮的手臂揽住了他即将亲吻大地的脊背，他战战兢兢的睁开眼，先是看到了一个线条完美的下巴，再往上是一双陌生的钢蓝色眼睛。

“嘿，我好像在哪见过你的下巴。”克拉克下意识的说。

前一刻还人声鼎沸的宴会厅里突然一片寂静。

这个出手相助的男人有些疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，认真打量了他一番，然后戏谑地问：“你是在向我搭讪，还是在向我的下巴？”

“噢，抱歉…”克拉克如梦初醒地直起身，手忙脚乱地整理着自己凌乱的衣角，“我是说，谢谢您，韦恩先生。”

“嗯哼，我可不想因为有人在我的宴会上摔出脑震荡而登上明天的头条。还有，”花花公子调皮地挤了挤眼睛，“叫我布鲁斯，小甜派。”

克拉克眼角抽搐了一下，像一个不太成功的媚眼。

布鲁斯了然地挑起眉，揉着被撞得酸疼的手腕，回给他一个属于布鲁西宝贝的，甜蜜而又遗憾的“婉拒之笑”。

在那薄薄的唇线向上弯起的瞬间，克拉克清晰的感受到自己的心跳停顿了一秒。

23.

直到布鲁斯已经走远，宾客们开始推杯换盏，克拉克也依然站在原地没有回神。

有人走过来拍上他的肩：“他很迷人，不是吗？”

“哦，嗯……”克拉克晕乎乎地回答，“他，他对我笑。”

“他对每一个人都笑。”来人啧啧地感叹道：“如果不是他弯得太彻底，去年的‘梦中情O榜’他绝对不可能输给克里斯蒂安·贝尔和本·阿弗莱克。”

克拉克瞥了他一眼，看到了他胸前挂着的哥谭娱乐报记者证。

“我是个beta，闻不到信息素，不然可真想见识一下他的信息素能甜成什么样。”哥谭记者耸耸肩：“人们说他的笑和他的信息素一样甜。”

“也不是甜吧…”克拉克摸着下巴思索道，“硬要说的话，看到他笑就像看到美梦成真一样，仿佛我曾经在梦里期待过这一刻，虽然实际上我并没有。”

哥谭记者“嘶”地吸了一口气捂住腮帮子，怜悯的说：“老兄，你完了。欢迎加入布鲁西宝贝爱慕者俱乐部，可惜你不是alpha，不然你可以在今年的‘梦中情O榜’上投他一票。”

24.

“有‘梦中情A榜’吗？”

“当然有，去年的榜首是大都会那个三原色。要我说，我们哥谭的黑蝙蝠审美不知道能甩他几条街，超人肯定给自己刷票了，邪恶的氪星人！”

并没有刷票的超人本人宽容的微笑着，默默决定今年要用超级速度刷票给他的搭档。

虽然蝙蝠侠从来不对他笑。

25.

等克拉克终于完成他的采访工作时天色已经全黑了，他收起录音笔，用盘子装了一些精致但肯定填不饱肚子的点心，慢腾腾地挪着脚步离开了嘈杂的宴会厅。

这家酒店的后花园修建得十分漂亮，他在喷泉池边找了个干净的地方坐下，疲惫的舒了口气，开始享用他的晚餐。

他在脑中粗略的将今天的收获总结并分类，拟出了新闻稿的大纲，方便晚上回酒店开始工作。盘中这些小点心对他来说稍微偏甜了，他两口吃掉一个，腻得皱起脸，有些怀念玛莎烤的甜度适中的苹果派。

前天他将苹果派带上瞭望塔时才得知闪电侠因为热潮期提前而请了假，于是那个形状完美的、热腾腾的苹果派就被循香而来的正联众人瓜分了，甚至连蝙蝠侠都顶着大家惊叹的目光拿走了一块。

“老蝙蝠居然会吃人类食物！”绿灯侠目送拿着苹果派的蝙蝠走出大厅，夸张的道。

“你原本以为他会吃什么？”亚马逊公主舔掉粘在嘴角的苹果泥，第三次把手伸向盘子。

“吃人类。”绿灯侠说。

忘记问B苹果派好不好吃了……超人漫无目的地望进哥谭的夜色，试图捕捉到一个可能正穿梭于其中的黑色身影，然而一无所获。

他听到身后有个人正在向这边走来，脚步声拖沓又虚浮。很显然，一个醉鬼。

克拉克用叉子拨弄着盘子里最后一个闻起来很好吃的可可曲奇，祈祷着那人不要吐在这附近，毕竟酒液、奶油和胃酸的混合物对于超级嗅觉来说太残忍了。

醉鬼携带着一身浓重的酒气摇摇晃晃地经过他身边，克拉克还没来得及松口气，就见那个穿着铁灰色西装的家伙一头栽进了喷泉池里。

“拉奥啊…”克拉克低声念叨着，放下餐盘跑过去架着他的两条胳膊把人从水里拖出来，可醉鬼并不配合，用尽全力地踢蹬着，嘴里吐出一连串前言不搭后语的咒骂，他拳头在空中胡乱比划，克拉克闪避不及，被一拳揍在脸上。

超人没啥感觉，揍人的倒是“嗷”的一声捂住了手。

好脾气的把醉鬼拎出水池放在草地上，克拉克自己的衣服也湿了一大片，他叹了口气，对半趴着努力想坐直的人说：“先生，您在这里稍等一下，我去帮你叫个服务生。”

“叫什么…服务生。”醉鬼靠着喷泉池的边缘坐起来，甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，口齿不清的说：“我就是想，嗝，游个泳。”

“韦恩先生？！”克拉克惊讶地叫道。

醉得已经分不清东南西北的大总裁不满地强调：“叫我布鲁斯，让什么…韦恩先生，见鬼去吧！”

克拉克哭笑不得地伸手去扶他：“韦恩先生，你醉得太厉害了。”

韦恩拖着软成面条的腿站起来，不稳地踉跄了几步，把自己挂在了对方的脖子上：“你是不是…听不懂人话！”

超人反射性地环住他的腰，头莫名地晕乎了几秒，突然意识到从刚才开始就一直弥漫在周围的巧克力甜香是什么。

是这个omega的信息素。

散发着诱人味道的omega醉醺醺地把脑袋搁上他的肩膀：“叫我布鲁斯，”他打了个酒嗝，哼笑着说“小记者。”

白皙的后颈就在离克拉克的鼻尖不足十公分的地方蹭动着，铺面而来的信息素在这一瞬间侵占了他所有的感官，像是从被烘烤过头的巧克力爆浆蛋糕裂开的缝隙中溢出的那点最浓稠的巧克力酱，滚烫、浓郁、甜美，诱惑着人去舔一口尝尝。

被严密的封锁在钢铁之躯中的alpha信息素暴躁地想要突破束缚，超人猛地醒过神，发现自己的牙齿几乎已经要挨到了对方后颈的性腺，他在心里倒吸了一口气，赶忙把头抬起来。

浑然不觉刚才有多危险的布鲁斯用脸颊磨蹭着他的颈侧，甚至抽动鼻子轻嗅着什么。克拉克咽了咽口水，屏住呼吸，握住布鲁斯的肩膀将他推开，严肃的说：“布鲁斯先生，现在我需要送你回酒店，你可以选择配合我，或者我抗你过去。”

布鲁斯眯起一双醉眼盯了他几秒，笑着又凑上去：“嗯…我好像走不动了，你可以把我抱到顶层的套房吗？记者先生。”

克拉克被他笑得小心肝乱颤，又为他话语里的暗示而脸颊通红，吭哧了几声，最终还是决定先把这危险的醉鬼弄回酒店里再说。

于是他闷不吭声地一把捞起浑身湿透的大总裁，布鲁斯惊叫了一声，慌忙抓住他的肩膀。克拉克一手托着他的臀部，一手扶着他的背，大步流星地向酒店走去。

布鲁斯稳稳当当地坐在对方的胳膊上，眨了眨眼，再次打了个酒嗝。

26.

“是这个电梯吗？”

布鲁斯半睁着眼分辨了一下，拍拍他的脑袋：“你先放我下来。”

克拉克放下他，布鲁斯的酒似乎醒了一点，歪歪扭扭的好歹是站住了，又去按电梯的开门键，戳了好几次都没戳到按钮上，克拉克干脆身伸手帮他按了。

“谢谢。”布鲁斯扶着墙蹭进电梯，回过头对他露出一个飘忽的笑：“好啦，你的工作就到这里了，骑士先生。继续去享受宴会吧。”

“不用我送你上去了？”克拉克戏谑地挑起眉。

“噢……十分抱歉，先生。”布鲁斯遗憾地说，“虽然我不愿意伤害任何一个喜欢我的人，但你……”递上一个欲言又止的眼神，“这么高大，强壮，”他在逐渐靠拢的电梯门缝中笑着说：“看起来硬邦邦的，实在不是我喜欢的类型。”

电梯门合上了。

克拉克·肯特，aka超人，遭受了这悲惨的一周中第二次心灵暴击。

27.

“……布鲁斯老爷，我十分好奇您是经历了什么才能把自己弄成这样。”阿尔弗雷德看着从电梯走到浴室一路上都在滴水的布鲁斯，讽刺的说。

“阿福，我只是试探了一个看起来很可疑的记者。”布鲁斯艰难地把自己从湿透的西装中剥出来，“生面孔，身材看起来像个alpha，而且还说我的下巴眼熟，我得确定他不是为了我的秘密身份而来。”

“所以您得到结果了吗？”阿尔弗雷德捡起被他扔在地上已经看不出原貌的西装外套抖了抖，平和地问。

“对我的信息素没反应，我也没在他身上闻到信息素的气味，力气倒是挺大，但不像是练过的。”布鲁斯烦躁地扯开衬衫扣子，总结道：“只是一个搭讪技巧拙劣的爱慕者。”又不满地抱怨：“他居然趁机摸我屁股。”

“您的意思是，蝙蝠侠多疑的毛病又让我们白白损失了一套定制西装？”

“哦，阿福……”

“鉴于您最近的浮躁表现，老爷，我会将明天的咖啡换成蔬菜汁来帮助您降火。”

TBC


	2. pwp番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接第三章 与正文基本无关

“卡尔……卡尔……！”

超人在恢复意识的时候，首先听到的是粘腻的水声，再然后是深而重的喘息。

空气里弥漫着一股微苦的气味，超人呼吸一顿，耳边那种喘息声戛然而止，他才意识到原来那是自己发出来的。

“卡尔！”

他一个激灵清醒过来，反射性地回答：“蝙蝠，有什么事？”

那边却没再出声。卡尔疑惑地眨眨眼，在一片模糊的视野中艰难地对好焦距，然后他倒抽了一口气。

蝙蝠侠躺在他面前，双臂被他自己的披风捆在头顶，黑色的制服上被割开数道不规则的破损，露出渗着血的伤口。左半边面具碎了，那之下的眼睛紧紧闭着。

“拉奥啊……”超人惊慌失措地俯身想去解开他手上的束缚，却听到对方从咬紧的牙关中溢出一声痛哼，赶忙又停住了。

他迟钝地低下头，这才发现蝙蝠侠双腿大开，制服上被人暴力撕出的巨大裂口从裆部一直延伸到右边大腿，裸露的下身一片狼藉，红肿的穴口不住收缩着，有细小的血线顺着臀沟滴落到床单上。

而超人正牢牢把住他的腿根，阴茎有一半都没入了那个艳红的小穴。

直到这一刻，快感才从两人相连的地方开始汹涌地席卷过他的身体，卡尔毫无防备的被拍懵了，重重喘了口气，胯部下意识地往前一送，囊袋击打在对方臀部上，“啪”的一下。

蝙蝠侠发出一声不堪忍受的呻吟，极力挣动起来。超人如梦初醒地慌忙往后退开，退出一半没忍住又用力插了回去。

细微的水声再次回荡在耳畔。

“超人，停下！……哈啊……”蝙蝠侠紧拽着缠绕在手腕上的披风，发白的指节与黑色的布料纠结在一起，“你他妈到底……”

我也不知道啊。超人茫然的想。我都干了些什么？

alpha紧窒的甬道严丝合缝地裹着他的阴茎，内壁像一张小嘴一样吸着他，瑟缩着想把他推出去。超人舒服得眼眶泛湿，做了好几个深呼吸试图让自己冷静下来。

蝙蝠侠喉结滚动着，透过濡湿的睫毛警惕地盯他，有生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑落，沾湿了鬓发。

“抱歉，B，我……”超人对上从蝙蝠侠那只充斥着屈辱和愤恨的人类眼睛，嘴唇翕动了几下，最终从喉咙里挤出一声闷吼，挺身将自己再一次顶了进去。

“呃！……啊啊…”

“抱歉，抱歉……真的……”超人把整个身体都覆压上去，脸埋进对方的肩窝，哽咽地说：“我就只是……我爱你，B，我爱你……”

粗大的阴茎破开重重阻碍捅进肠道深处，蝙蝠侠痛得眼前发花，拼命想踹开他，但怎么都挣不开氪星人那双铁钳一般的手。超人抬起他的臀部，几乎是把他对折着钉在了床上，自上而下地操干着。

肠道里渐渐泛起些湿润，不知是血水还是肠液，超人感觉到进出不再那么艰涩，便尝试着加快了速度。但一来alpha的后穴本来就不具备性交的功能，二来蝙蝠侠的内壁与肛口都有着新生的裂伤，被他这么没轻没重地乱捅一气，就像是被一根烧红的铁棍在身体中翻搅一般难以忍受。蝙蝠侠痛苦地吸着气，手指几乎要把披风布料抓破，他竭力弓起背，想要逃离这种被捅穿的错觉。

蝙蝠侠急促的呼吸声灌在超人耳朵里就像是上好的催情剂，他用鼻尖磨蹭着对方的侧颈，想要嗅出他的信息素，却只闻到了汗水和血腥气。

好吧，他不喜欢我，甚至连信息素都不对我释放。超人委屈的想。

他把蝙蝠侠的腿搁在自己肩上，空出一只手去揉搓对方疲软的性器，蝙蝠侠嘶吼着躲避，膝盖猛地击向他的太阳穴。超人不疼不痒地受了他一击，还抬起脸做了个很痛的表情给他看。

蝙蝠侠气得要命，用最凶狠地语气喊他的氪星名字，可超人充耳不闻，只闷头在他身体内部开垦着，龟头一寸寸碾过肠壁，终于顶到了略显硬实的一块。

“唔……”蝙蝠侠强行咽下一声呻吟，看向他有些得意的笑脸，眼中终于浮现出了慌乱，“不，等等……！”

龟头抵住他前列腺的位置辗转碾压，蝙蝠侠哆嗦着缩起腰往后躲，又被轻而易举地拖回去重新摁在那根滚烫的凶器上。

超人压着他的胸口，制住他所有的反抗，下身缓慢而坚定地挺动着，每一次插入都准确地擦过那一点，肠肉抽搐着绞紧了他的大家伙，比起推拒更像是迎合。蝙蝠侠被这骤然来袭的快感逼得头皮发麻，挫败地察觉到到自己的阴茎有了挺立的趋势，只能逃避地把脸埋进枕头。

“蝙蝠，蝙蝠。”超人反复唤着，又黏糊糊地凑上去吻他，被他偏头躲了，只好转而去舔他下巴上的一道小伤口，舌尖反复划过破损的皮肉，激起一波疼痛的战栗。

蝙蝠侠仰起头喘息，腹部紧绷着凸显出完美的肌肉轮廓，超人从制服的裂口上把手掌伸进去，抚摸着他紧实的腹肌，为这肖想已久的手感着迷不已。

蝙蝠侠似乎是怕痒地颤动了一下，拧着腰想躲，超人干脆顺着他柔韧的腰线环上他的背部，使力将他整个人抱了起来。蝙蝠侠反应不及，结结实实地坐了下去，体内的阴茎一下子深入到了可怕的程度。他张着嘴，有那么几秒几乎失去了意识，良久才从胸腔里发出一声哽咽般的呻吟。

超人安抚地吻他，握着他的腰开始抽插。蝙蝠侠无力地靠在他肩膀上，虚软的腿根本支撑不起身体，只能随着他逞凶的节奏起起伏伏。

蝙蝠侠的阴茎夹在两人的腹肌间，可怜地吐着透明的液体，超人怜爱地摸了摸它的脑袋，缓下了进攻的节奏，不再大开大合地操他，只是慢吞吞地在穴内磨蹭着。

稍微得到了一点休息时间的蝙蝠侠缓过神来，半闭着眼睛感受着他在肠壁上四处戳刺，鼻间溢出几声虚弱的闷哼，一时间竟显得近乎乖巧。

超人解开他手上的束缚，轻轻地按摩着他瘀紫的手腕，又把他紧密地拢在怀里，下身划着圈擦过每一寸穴肉，不急不徐地往深处挺进。

蝙蝠侠突然僵直着瞪大了眼睛。

“这里吗？B。”超人无害地微笑着，像是得到糖果的小孩一样，他更紧地抱住他的蝙蝠侠，氪星alpha具有强大侵略性的信息素毫不掩饰地释放出来，包裹住自己的猎物。他的阴茎带有目的性地向那个小小的凹陷撞去。

那是alpha退化萎缩的生殖腔入口。

“不……不！”蝙蝠侠疯狂地挣扎起来，用尽全身力气推拒着，但超人的手臂牢牢地箍住了他，让他无处可逃。

粗硬的阴茎不容置疑地顶入那个窄小的腔道，蝙蝠侠全副感官都已经被疼痛占领了，他绝望地抓着超人的臂膀，大颗大颗的泪水不受控制地往下掉。

“再一会，马上就好了。”超人吻掉这些咸涩的水珠，敏锐的嗅觉已经捕捉到了加重的血腥味，他愧疚，却仍然坚决地撑开这个人类alpha最柔软脆弱的内里，放任自己的气息侵占他身体的每一个角落。

完完全全、不留余地的占有这个人。

阴茎终于完全进入了生殖道，超人试着抽动了一下，又伸手下去在两人交合的部位摸了摸，果然沾了一手鲜红。蝙蝠侠看起来已经要崩溃了，他说不出话，眼睛睁得大大的，全身都在颤抖。但他仍紧紧抿着唇，咬着牙，把所有痛吟和呜咽全都阻隔在喉口。

超人看着他抿得发白的唇线，模糊地想，这下我大概再也没有机会看到他对我笑了。

alpha的信息素安抚不了另一个alpha，也标记不了另一个alpha。超人用牙齿摩擦着蝙蝠侠后颈的性腺，心里知道就算在他的体内成结射精，也不能真正将自己的气味留在他的身体里。

他永远也无法拥有蝙蝠侠。这个认知让他难受得想哭。

一直像是半昏迷一般趴伏在他胸口的蝙蝠侠突然轻轻笑了一声，嘶哑地说：“你想标记我吗？超人。”

“……B？”超人困惑地低下头，心脏突然加快了跳动的速度。

蝙蝠侠微微抬起头，缓慢地对他勾起唇角，用变得如红酒般柔滑的嗓音重复道：“你想标记我吗？记者先生。”

那只人类的眼睛水盈盈地看着他，墨蓝中夹带的冷灰被醉意晕染得像哥谭的天空。

那是布鲁斯·韦恩的眼睛。

END


	3. 第二十一章

106.

布鲁斯以迅雷不及掩耳之势把克拉克扒得一丝不挂，其手法之老练，技巧之娴熟，让人无法不怀疑他究竟这样脱过多少人的衣服。

克拉克想起来反抗时已经无力回天，只能死死捂住裆部妄图隔绝他的视线，嘴里发出被强迫的良家少女一样的尖叫：“住手！”

布鲁斯不屑地冷哼道：“又不是没看过，用得着这么激动吗？”

克拉克噙着一泡热泪，转过身正面朝下把氪星鸟藏进床单里，想想又觉得不对，赶紧扯过杯子盖住白花花的屁股蛋，哆哆嗦嗦地缩成一团：“你，你去洗吧，我身上已经干了……”

“怎么这么磨蹭？”布鲁斯不耐烦地伸手去扯他被子，“行了，快点，都三点了，宴会我不想迟到。”特别是在已经准备好早退的情况下。

“这不合适……”克拉克气若游丝地说。

“哪里不合适，你身上什么玩意是我没有的？”布鲁斯抬腿踹了他一脚，克拉克轱辘轱辘滚到床底下摔得“砰”的一响。

克拉克揉着肩膀爬起来，委屈得不行，又不能直接告诉对方“我是个alpha，你和我一起洗澡不合适”，吭哧了几下，见布鲁斯又想过来拉他，连忙说着“我自己来，我自己来”慌不择路地冲进了浴室。

布鲁斯志得意满地脱下衣服扔在浴室门口，光溜溜地走进去，反手“咔嗒”一声锁上了门。

狭窄的浴室里一时间静得只能听到两个人的呼吸声，克拉克僵硬地把目光落在天花板的一角，感受着布鲁斯投到他身上火辣辣的视线，背后汗毛都竖了起来。

布鲁斯上前一步，克拉克就惊吓地往后躲，最终被逼到了墙角，避无可避，余光看见布鲁斯朝他伸出手，便胡乱地去挡，碰到对方赤裸的肌肤又被烫到似的缩回来，整个人跟张纸似地贴在墙上不停念叨：“别别别别别别别别别……”

“别什么？”布鲁斯莫名其妙地看他，手指捏住他的眼镜架，“你洗澡还带着眼镜？”

克拉克猛地握住他的手腕：“别摘！”又很快松手，掩饰性地偏过头，“呃，我是说，就让它待在那。”

布鲁斯探究地盯住他的脸，露出狐疑的神色：“你这什么怪癖。”说着再一次状似好奇地对他的眼镜伸出魔爪。

“我……”克拉克眼见秘密身份不保，唯恐被当成故意隐瞒真实性别诱骗omega共浴的习惯犯，当即嘴巴快于脑子地解释，“不戴眼镜看不清楚。”

布鲁斯诡异地沉默了两秒，用一种夹杂着迟疑与了然的复杂语气缓慢地问：“……你还想看多清楚？”

克拉克先是一呆，旋即幡然醒悟，瞬间红成了一只熟透的小龙虾，冒着蒸汽捂住眼睛转身把自己塞进角落：“我不是这个意思！”

“没事，我知道自己很好看。”布鲁斯蹲下身搭住他的肩膀，理解地说，“你戴着吧，看仔细点，下次写报道记得把对我身材的赞美加进去。”

玛莎，我现在正在和我的omega老板一起挤在我家的浴室里，他不知道我的alpha身份，还浑然不觉地邀请我仔细欣赏他的裸体……遵纪守法的正直青年克拉克在巨大的羞愧感中简直快要哭出来，哼哼唧唧地发出微弱的挣扎：“你这样不好……”

“哪里不好？”布鲁斯歪了歪脑袋，“给你看几眼我又不吃亏。”

你吃亏吃大发了！！！！克拉克无言地将头埋进膝盖里。

“不过你的身材也不错。”布鲁斯目光从他隆起的蝴蝶骨与线条完美的背肌上掠过，有点嫉妒地“啧啧”道，“肌肉看着挺结实，健身很勤嘛。”说着就顺手在他背上捏了一把。

克拉克一下子蹦得老高，以接近人类极限的速度躲到离他最远的角落，还不忘继续捂紧马甲：“没有健身，跑新闻运动量很大。”

“真辛苦。”布鲁斯看着他紧实的腰线感叹了一句，又好奇地问：“那露易丝也有你这样的腹肌？”

克拉克懵逼地说：“我怎么知道？”

“也对，你不是她喜欢的款。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，跨进浴缸弯腰打量莲蓬头开关，“热水是哪边？”

克拉克眼神不自觉地往那边飘了一下，又马上收回来：“右边。”

布鲁斯打开开关，温热地水从上方淋下来，温暖了他冻得有点发僵的身体。他舒爽地出了口气，抹了一把脸上的水珠，看向克拉克：“你还愣着干嘛？”

克拉克同手同脚地走过去，一双眼睛看天看地看空气，就是不看他。

湿热的水汽渐渐弥漫开来，浴室里的温度升高了不少，但初春的寒意仍未消散。热水的诱惑力太大，克拉克踟蹰了好一会儿最终还是厚着脸皮挤到了水下，布鲁斯往里挪了点给他让了个位。

克拉克搓掉胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，冲布鲁斯感激地笑了笑，发现一个重大的问题——水蒸气升上来，镜片上覆了厚厚的一层白雾，完全遮挡住了他的视线。

透过水雾只能模糊地辨别眼前人大致的轮廓，克拉克松了口气，索性决定维持这样的半瞎状态到底，免得看到什么不该看的东西。

布鲁斯似乎是在旁边的架子上翻找什么：“你的洗发水是哪瓶？”

克拉克伸手越过他的肩头在架子最上层摸索着握住一个小瓶：“这个。”

布鲁斯接过洗发水，手却没放下，而是在他雾蒙蒙的镜片上一抹，抹出一条透明的横线来，调侃道：“你这样能看清什么？”

事发突然，克拉克猝不及防地对上了他被水汽蒸得微红的脸，有清透的水流顺着他的鬓角滑过耳侧，再从脖颈一路淌至锁骨的小窝，聚成小小的一滩。克拉克的目光不自觉地跟着它向下、向下，直到水雾再次把镜片蒙得严严实实，他才醒神，慌忙向后退了一大步。

他这时才感觉出不对来，浴室没开换气扇，热度将布鲁斯身上的信息素蒸腾起来，混在水汽里填满了每一寸空间。

甜腻的巧克力香占据了感官，克拉克一直觉得布鲁斯的信息素和其他omega不太一样，更强势，更具有侵略性——也更诱人。这种不合时宜的侵略性触动了他原本对地球上的omega并不太敏感的征服欲，他能清晰地感觉到身体里的alpha信息素因为被冒犯而本能地开始躁动，而那个不知死活的omega还继续凑过来挑战他的忍耐界限。克拉克深吸了一口气试图冷静下来，反而被信息素呛得脑子一晕，在他能反应过来之前身体已经不受控制地做出行动，一手掐住布鲁斯的上臂，狠狠把他摁在了墙上。

洗发水的瓶子“哐当”一声砸在浴缸边上，布鲁斯好不容易热乎起来的皮肤触碰到冰冷的瓷砖，不禁“嘶”地打了个冷战。他看着克拉克绷得紧紧的下颔，以为自己终于把人给撩急了，于是理亏地做了个投降的手势：“你乐意瞎着我也没意见。”

克拉克竭力抑制住快要破体而出的信息素，实在想不明白为什么这个人完全没有自己也许会被操的自觉，就算在布鲁斯眼里他面对的是个beta，那也不至于一点威胁性也没有吧？这是性别歧视还是什么？

布鲁斯被掐得有点疼，挣了一下居然没挣开，心里也冒出点火气。想他本来是一片好心才让克拉克一起洗，也没做出什么不轨行径，只不过是对洗澡也要戴眼镜的癖好发表了几句不同看法，居然就被壁咚了，这beta好好的一个大男人，怎么这么不经逗？

两个自以为站在食物链顶端的alpha隔着镜片对视了一眼，都觉得对方不可理喻。

最后还是克拉克用尽毕生自制力艰难地退开，低声说：“对不起。”

布鲁斯看了眼自己胳膊上的红指印，哼了一声没说话，捡起洗发水倒出一些糊在自己头顶，又把瓶子还给他。

克拉克接过瓶子，在模模糊糊的视野中把瓶口对准掌心，突然想到刚才在眼镜被雾蒙住的最后一刻他似乎看到布鲁斯腰腹处有一大片淤青。

布鲁斯皮肤白，那点不正常的青紫色就格外明显，但时间太短，视野又差，他不确定是不是一晃神看错了，这会又不好取下眼镜去求证，便犹豫地开口：“你的腰……”

布鲁斯低头一看，像是刚发现一样顿了几秒，才恍然道：“这个是我昨天喝多了——”

“你明明说你昨天没喝酒。”克拉克敏锐地指出。

布鲁斯卡壳了一下，理直气壮地说：“哄人的话你也信？”接着无视对方谴责的目光继续回忆：“总之我喝多了，就想游个泳……”

“又是喷泉池？”克拉克揉搓着头发，泡沫滴下来挂在他的眼镜框上。

“嘿！我这次可是正常的走到了游泳池边。”布鲁斯把头发全捋到脑后，一头扎进水花下，不甘地补充，“就是没看见池里没水。”

克拉克简直不知道该说什么，只好搬出那老一套：“喝酒伤身……”

“确实挺伤的。”说话间有混着洗发液的水流进嘴里，布鲁斯“呸呸”地吐出来，“以后再有朋友请我喝酒我得先考察下他家的泳池里有没有水。”

“……”克拉克没忍住偷偷从镜片下方发缝隙里瞄了一眼那块从胯骨一直蔓延到腰窝的淤痕，琢磨着他是以什么姿势跳水才能摔成这样。

布鲁斯洗干净了头发，把最佳淋浴位置让给克拉克，自己又走到架子边上乱翻，克拉克在水里睁不开眼，听到瓶罐碰撞的声音，善解人意地说：“红瓶子是沐浴乳。”

布鲁斯拿起来一看，挑眉道：“玫瑰香型？不像是你会用的类型。”

“超市打折买的。”克拉克也不知道自己为什么要解释一句。

布鲁斯挤出一点闻了闻，嫌弃地抹到身上：“这个和你的沙发一样该被扔进垃圾箱。”

“也没这么难闻吧。”克拉克下意识地嗅了一下，没闻到玫瑰香，反而再次被信息素熏得发晕，踉跄了一步赶紧把额头贴到瓷砖上降温。

布鲁斯正在往自己背上抹沐浴露。浴缸比较窄小，两个高大的男人挤在里面难免挨挨蹭蹭，布鲁斯柔韧性挺好，左手从下面绕过去试图把背上的每一个角落都洗到，手肘就一晃一晃地往克拉克的腰上戳。克拉克晕乎乎地往旁边躲，躲不开，干脆放弃了，眼观鼻鼻观心心如止水。

布鲁斯又一脚踩在浴缸边缘，两手顺畅地把整条腿由上至下洗了两个来回。克拉克背过身，耳朵里全是滑腻的摩擦声，心里平静地想，听起来手感不错。

“好了没？换我。”布鲁斯踏进水花的溅射范围，用肩膀把他顶到一边，嘴里还嘟囔着，“这也太香了，待会我古龙水都不用喷。”

确实太香了。布鲁斯的皮肤被热水激得泛起一层粉色，克拉克看不到，却更觉得这个几乎站在他怀里的家伙就像一块刚出炉的巧克力蛋糕，引着人上去吞吃入腹。巧克力的香气似乎让空气都变得粘稠，吸进去的、呼出来的全是甜美的糖浆。

布鲁斯不知道对方能闻到他的信息素，没有丝毫收敛地任自己的气味占据这个房间，克拉克浸泡在其中，对他这种在别人的领地上随意划地盘上行为感到恼火，但更多的是发自灵魂深处的想要将他据为己有的冲动——他能清晰地捕捉到信息素中携带的那些微弱的情绪波动，它们轻松、舒适，像一只大猫敞着雪白的肚皮，或者一个黑布林露出柔软的内里。

……毫无防备。

有谁能受得了这种诱惑？

氪星蓝的眼睛暗沉了下来，在意识中，呲着獠牙的捕猎者一步一步逼近了他一无所觉的猎物，而现实里超人只是上前半步，手掌覆上布鲁斯的腰侧，不动声色地把他收进自己的怀抱中。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯疑惑地出声。

超人没有回答，只是缓缓低下头，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的颈窝，火热的鼻息喷洒在侧颈的皮肤上，激起一阵战栗。

布鲁斯反射性地绷紧了脊背，莫名的危机感从肌肤相触的地方传达过来，他谨慎地轻嗅了几下，没有闻到不属于自己的信息素，便试探性地笑道：“你自己买的沐浴乳自己还没闻惯吗？用得着凑这么近？”

他的声线放得很低，语速不急不缓，带着笑意与漫不经心的慵懒，恰巧——或者说故意，将一个平淡的问句说得像是枕边低语。

超人脑子里“轰”的一声，布鲁斯骤然变得更加浓郁的信息素让他陷入了混乱，狂躁的alpha信息素差点不受控制地涌出来，他掐紧了对方的腰，耳边听到压抑的痛呼，不但没有收手，反而更加用力地将布鲁斯往怀里带。

瘀伤被粗暴地摁住，布鲁斯险险吞下一句咒骂，再次抽动鼻子，仍然闻不出可疑的气味，他骤然想起这小记者是他的暗恋者，有这种举动也算正常——可他就是觉得有哪里不对劲。

布鲁斯眼珠子转了转，手搭上他的手背，指尖从他的指缝中穿过去，扣紧，半真半假地抱怨：“你抱得太紧了。”顿了顿，甜蜜的嗓音里带上了刻意的宠溺与纵容，“这么喜欢我啊？”

超人脆弱的神经一下子绷断了，他凶狠地张开嘴，牙齿对准了那一片近在咫尺的散发着香甜气息的皮肤，打定主意要好好教训这个欠——

“欠操的omega。”绿灯侠的声音不合时宜地在他耳边响起。

脑子里闪过绿灯侠贱兮兮的坏笑和蝙蝠侠乌漆嘛黑的脸色，克拉克吓得一个激灵清醒过来，用被信息素支配以至于失去原本作用的脑细胞理清现状，霎时背上出了一层冷汗。

现在他抱着布鲁斯的腰，仗着自己略高一些几乎是把对方整个都包在怀里，脸埋在人家颈窝，不管怎么看都是一副欲行不轨的架势，更惨的是布鲁斯本人似乎并不怎么介意，于是他也不好就这么放开手，只好僵直地保持着这个暧昧的姿势一动也不动。

幸好布鲁斯几次试探都没得出想要的结果，有点不耐烦地动了动，克拉克如蒙大赦，顺势松开手闪到一边，却冷不防一脚踩上了混着沐浴露的水，脚下一滑，失去平衡向布鲁斯扑过去。

布鲁斯有意避开，但浴缸实在太窄，他没有足够的空间躲避，被结结实实扑了个趔趄，也不稳地向后倒去。

两人交叠着倒在了浴缸里，克拉克只来得及伸手护住布鲁斯的后脑，布鲁斯肩膀磕在浴缸边缘，屁股也摔得生疼，还被傻大个压在下面，有点懵地晕了两秒，才发出一声痛哼。

克拉克摔在肉垫上，除了膝盖红了一块以外一点事没有，慌慌张张地想把自己撑起来，结果混乱间一手按在了对方胸上。

“……”

“……”

“……你真热情，甜心。”布鲁斯说。

克拉克已经傻了，手掌下的皮肤不像想象的那么光滑，隐约能感觉到凹凸不平的疤痕，但手感柔韧弹性上佳，他根本不敢低头去看，只瞪着眼前白茫茫的镜片，死命回想蝙蝠侠的死亡凝视。

布鲁斯缓了一会儿，摇摇头甩掉从克拉克发梢滴到他脸上的水，拍了拍他的背：“起来。”

克拉克被他拍得膝盖一软，这次是真的完全摔到了他身上，布鲁斯被砸得“嘶”了一声，腰上的伤更痛了，烦躁地支起手肘：“这么重的投怀送抱我还是第一次见……”剩下的话音卡在了喉咙里。

抬起的腿蹭到了什么热乎乎的东西，布鲁斯咽了咽口水，又把腿放下了，这才发现他们现在胸贴着胸，腿贴着腿，鸟贴着……

……啊。

布鲁斯沉默地感觉到对方胯下那根和他蹭得密不可分的玩意以一种缓慢却又明显的速度变硬了。他吸了口气，抬眼去看克拉克僵住的表情，实在没法从那两片被雾蒙住的镜片上看出什么，便清了清嗓子：“哇哦，这可就有点尴尬了。”

克拉克仍然像块木头一样直挺挺的趴着。

布鲁斯轻咳一声，放缓语气，诚恳地安慰道：“放心，我不会负责的。”

克拉克从镜片上端的缝隙里看了他一眼，一声不吭地爬起来夺门而逃。

留下布鲁斯躺在浴缸里，看着被大力甩上的浴室门，愕然地摸摸下巴：“这么想要我负责？”

TBC


	4. 第二十四章

114.

“可我不想和你玩游戏。”布鲁斯撇撇嘴，侧头试图离刀锋远一些，“别激动伙计，我这张脸是上过保险的。”

“那我就得小心点了。”小丑哈哈大笑，刀尖抖动着在他脸上划出一道白痕，“我得完完整整、完美无缺地把你这张上过保险的脸割下来。”

“事实上，你刚刚割掉的那根汗毛也是上过保险的。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“我劝你别这么做。保险公司破产，失业人数增加，可能就有更多人来抢你的饭碗——然后阿卡姆的房间不够，你们的活动空间就会缩得更小啦。”

小丑认真权衡了一下，觉得本来就很小的‘笼子’再变小的话睡觉会很难受，于是收起刀，真诚地问：“那你说我该怎么做？”

“放我走，我会给阿卡姆捐款让他们扩大面积。”布鲁斯抬着下巴高傲地说。

“听起来是笔好交易。”小丑神经质地舔了舔鲜红的嘴唇，“当然，当然，我对熟人总是好说话许多——嗯，布鲁斯·韦恩？”他搂着布鲁斯转了个方向，“就那个门，再见，朋友。”

“再见。”布鲁斯挥开他的手，整了整领带，朝门口走去。克拉克一直警惕地盯着小丑以防他突然反悔，但小丑手插在裤兜里闲不住地晃荡着，看起来什么都不准备做，而布鲁斯却在一脚踏出门的时候停住了。

克拉克——或者说大厅里所有人都屏住了呼吸，眼睁睁看着布鲁斯僵着身形，又一步步退出了通道。

他的额头上抵着一支枪。

十几个戴着小丑面具的持枪者从那个入口涌了进来，迅速占领了宴会厅，为首的那人用枪顶着布鲁斯，逼着他退回到小丑旁边。布鲁斯咽了咽口水，举起双手：“嘿兄弟，你们的头儿说让我走……？”

小丑已经笑得弯下了腰，他一手捂着肚子，一手疯狂拍桌：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我确实说了，但他们不住阿卡姆，你的条件对他们没有吸引力啊。”他抹了抹笑出来的眼泪，眼圈周围黑色的油彩被蹭得更可怖了，“一个小小的建议，提点能让他们满意的东西来交换。”

布鲁西宝贝最不缺的就是钱，他自信地轻咳一声，指了指顶在脑门上的枪：“先把枪放下可以吗？你想要什么？钱？房子？或者是工作？”

面具男不为所动。

“难道是想要我给你介绍几个姑娘？”布鲁斯烦恼地皱起脸，“这可就有点难了，毕竟，嗯……看你的身材没什么特别的，我猜脸估计也差强人意，或许你可以先摘下面具？”

面具男的食指搭在了扳机上。

“别冲动！”布鲁斯吓得一抖，赶紧扯出一个诚恳的笑脸，“我认识很棒的整容医师，如果你需要的话我可以帮你联系她，还附赠肌肉塑型课程——”

这是一种怎样的作死精神啊！在场的人都惊呆了。

面具男的青筋都快从面具上鼓出来了，他拿枪的手颤抖着，眼里迸出杀意，但他不敢在小丑没同意的情况下杀死这种重要人物，于是他扬起手，枪托猛地砸向布鲁斯的后脑。

就是现在。布鲁斯眼神一厉，腿上蓄好的一招布鲁西式断子绝孙脚以蝙蝠侠的力道狠狠朝上顶去——

落空了。

克拉克千钧一发之际冲过来把布鲁斯挡在了身后，那一枪托砸在了他的肩膀上，小记者痛苦地吸了一口气，整条右臂无力地垂下。他苦笑着劝说：“嘿，别激动好吗？他只是比较爱开玩笑。”

面具男对韦恩有所顾忌，对其他人可没有，他打量了一下克拉克身上名贵的西装，抬起枪口：“我最讨厌阔佬。”

小记者冤得要命，又怕闪开会让布鲁斯受伤，只能好声好气地试图解释：“我是个连房租都付不起的记者……”

“没钱付房租有钱买Brioni？”面具男冷笑，“你知道你身上这套值普通人几个月的饭钱吗？”

“他不知道。”不知什么时候绕道他身后的布鲁斯沉声回答，同时抬起脚又准又狠地踹上了他的裤裆。面具男发出一声神似帕瓦罗蒂的凄厉嚎叫，捂着裤裆瘫软在地，枪摔到一边。

布鲁斯神清气爽地收回脚：“医药费我出，现在我可以走了吗？”

克拉克偷偷挪过去把枪踩在脚下，意思意思投给那个大概这辈子都无法雄起的面具男一个怜悯的眼神。布鲁斯抬头看他，目光先是落在他右肩上，又隐怒地瞪了他一眼。

克拉克无辜地眨眨眼，听见背后传来鼓掌声，转头就见小丑斜倚着桌子，笑得脸上的油彩都往下掉，“精彩！”小丑说。

他完全不介意自己的手下正在地上翻滚哀嚎，只高兴地对布鲁斯说：“哦我真是太喜欢你了！为什么他们不能也像你一样有趣？”他上前几步，蹲下身拍了拍面具男的脸，“吵死了。”他不满地挠挠头，又站起来面向众人举起一只手，“现在我要表演一个魔术——来点掌声！”

大厅里响起的几个干巴巴的掌声，鼓掌的人左右看了看，发现别人都没动静，赶紧停下手。

“来——点——掌——声！”小丑摇头晃脑地拖长了音调，他的手下们整齐地把枪对准了宾客。

布鲁斯率先鼓起了掌，接着报社员工们都迫于枪口的威胁敷衍地拍手。小丑凝神听了一会儿，享受地做了个下压的手势，大厅里又重归寂静。

“演出开始！”小丑纵身一跃，重重地落在了面具男的胸膛上，脆弱的胸骨发出清晰的碎裂声，面具男的惨叫戛然而止，喉咙里“嗬嗬”作响，有宾客发出惊恐的尖叫，又很快被同事捂住了嘴。

小丑又起劲地蹦了好几下，面具男整个胸腔全凹了进去，随着他每一次落下而喷出一口又一口混着碎肉的血。手下们对于同伴被杀这件事似乎已经习以为常，端着枪硬生生逼着每一个想移开视线的人观看“表演”，几个承受能力差点的职员终于“哇”地吐了一地。

面具男已经完全没了声息，小丑狂笑着甩掉裤脚上沾的血，重新踏回地面，踩出一个血淋淋的脚印。他再次举起手，身体前倾，摆出侧耳倾听的姿势。

掌声混杂着啜泣声又稀稀拉拉地响了起来。

布鲁斯站着没动，脸色很难看，他攥紧的拳头背在身后，气得浑身都在发抖。瞥见克拉克几乎在发红眼珠子，他向左移了一步，不动声色地挡住克拉克看向小丑的仇恨眼神，然后深吸了一口气，硬是挤出一个笑来：“不错的节目，先生。”

小丑嬉皮笑脸地行了个谢幕礼，扫过一张张惨白的面孔，拍拍手：“为什么苦着脸？来嘛！大家都开心点！”

一位omega女文书没忍住发出一声响亮的抽泣，在寂静的大厅里非常明显。小丑转头看过去，遗憾地说：“哦，可怜的家伙。”他慢吞吞地走过去，“眼泪是好东西，但我不喜欢——我得帮你多笑笑。”

小丑从掏出了那把弹簧刀，女文员死命捂住自己的嘴巴，大滴大滴的泪水顺着手背往下淌，她不住地往后缩，却还是被小丑揪住了头发。小丑抓住她的手腕，一寸寸地将她的手拉开，女文员满眼绝望，吓得说不出话来，嘴唇哆嗦着，口型依稀是“超人”。

小丑把刀锋抵在了她的嘴角。

布鲁斯瞳孔一缩，腕表里藏的小型蝙蝠镖滑进手心，他抬手准备打掉小丑手里的刀，但有人比他更快——克拉克以看不清的速度用没受伤的左手抄起地上的枪对准小丑，吼道：“住手！”

同一时间，所有小丑帮的人都把枪口朝向了克拉克。

小丑停下了动作，回头看向克拉克：“这才有点意思。”他提起女文员挡在身前，头搁在她肩膀上笑嘻嘻地招了招手，“来呀，让我看看你的枪法——”他指着自己的眉心，“快来，朝这儿打，快来！”

根本没用过枪的克拉克喉结滚动了一下，用粗略了解过的知识把准心对着小丑，他咬着牙，装出一副胸有成竹的样子，但他知道自己不会，也不能开枪，不仅仅是怕没打准伤到自己的同事，更重要的是小丑整个人都被挡住了，只有头露在外面，如果侥幸打中了，几乎是必死无疑。

而超人是不杀人的。

他不知道该怎么办，他已经很久都没有过这种无能为力的感觉了。失去了超能力的克拉克也就只是一个稍微强壮点的的普通人类而已，能做的事情实在有限，他有意尽量拖延时间等待蝙蝠侠的援救却想不出对策，想要保护自己的同事免受小丑伤害却连扳机都没法扣下去——他蓦地怀疑起超人的“不杀”只是另一种居高临下的傲慢，一旦没有绝对的力量作为支撑，能留给他的选择余地简直少得可怜。

小丑的刀锋在女文员雪白的脖子上划出一条血线，女文员满溢着泪水的眼睛求助地看着克拉克。小丑也看着他，黑黝黝的眼窝像两个深不见底的黑洞，在那之中的是从哥谭最深的黑暗中滋生出的混乱。

超人的手在颤抖，他想起刚刚小丑虐杀面具男的情景，他就这么眼睁睁看着一个虽然说不上无辜但绝对罪不至死的人充满痛苦地死去，小丑疯狂的笑声似乎还回荡在耳边——为什么有人会以他人的痛苦为快乐？生命是最不该被肆意践踏的宝物，没有人能，没有人能——

一只手覆上了他的手背，以温柔而不容置疑地力道压下了枪口。克拉克悚然一惊，这才意识到自己居然差点扣动扳机，他不敢再看小丑充斥着恶意的双眼，扭头感激地看向及时阻止他的布鲁斯，但布鲁斯没有在看他。

布鲁斯眉心微微皱着，钢蓝的眼里全是不耐，嘴角却自然上挑，他从克拉克手上拿过枪，随手甩到自助餐台底下，散漫地说：“先停一下，茄子先生。你想怎么玩都随意，但我可以先离开吗？我还需要去赴一个重要的约。”

小丑这才想起来似的一拍脑门，把女文员扔到一边，又示意手下们放下枪：“你当然可以，小丑从不食言——”他把玩着弹簧刀，兴奋又期待地问，“你想好该给我的伙计们什么礼物了吗？”

“……我不知道，或许他们可以自己提出来。”布鲁斯揉揉太阳穴，扬声问离他最近的那个高个子，“你先说？”

高个子不屑地哼了一声，没说话。

小丑凑到布鲁斯旁边，用分享秘密的语气说：“给你点建议，他们和我一样，没什么爱好，就是喜欢看烟花。”他缩起肩膀，两只手在胸前握成拳头，再张开，“boom！”他咧着嘴，“橙色的大烟花，或者红色的小烟花。”

布鲁斯侧过身再一次把克拉克遮住，装作没听懂地许诺道：“我现在就可以联系最好的烟花制造厂为你定制，你喜欢什么图案的？”

“不用这么麻烦，我都准备好啦。”小丑咯咯地笑，“大烟花的引线我带着呢，不过那是要送给另一个朋友的礼物，不能给你，虽然你也是我的朋友——”他叹息地贴着布鲁斯的耳朵，“但你知道的，我和他可是best friend forever。”

谁他妈是你的BFF。蝙蝠侠强忍着给他也来发爆蛋踢的冲动，装作不经意地低下头，视线扫过他身上或显眼或隐蔽的几个口袋。

“所以就只好委屈你了，我的新朋友。”小丑掏出那把手枪，放到布鲁斯的手中，再捉着他的手举到头顶，“下面是布鲁斯·韦恩的烟花表演！”

这次是真的没有一个人响应他，没人想成为烟花表演中那个悲惨的烟花。

小丑摇摇头，安慰地拍拍布鲁斯的肩，“看起来大家都对你的表演不太感兴趣——这很好理解，在他们刚看过我精彩的魔术的前提下。”

布鲁斯用力把手抽回来：“既然没人想看，就算了吧。”

“咦，可是你不是赶时间吗？”小丑转了转眼珠，沉下脸，“你在骗我？”

“我确实很赶时间——”

“那就选一个。”小丑眯起眼睛，再次掰开他的手，强迫他握紧枪，“一个就好，随便是谁，比如你一直护在后面的这个小宝贝？”他越过布鲁斯的肩膀，对满脸愤怒的克拉克歪了歪头。

布鲁斯看了看手里的枪，重复道：“随便谁？”

小丑思索了一下，摊开手：“就当是给朋友的优待。你的人，或者我的人，都可以。”

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯抬头打量那几个小丑帮的喽啰，似乎是在抉择，克拉克焦急地小声喊他的名字。布鲁斯看了一圈，摸摸手枪光滑的外壳，突然把枪顶在了小丑的额头上，笑着说，“选你也可以吗？”

小丑愣了一下，然后像被逗乐般不顾脑门上顶的枪口，笑得前仰后合：“你真会给我惊喜！”他对手下们做了个“稍安勿躁”的手势，舔了舔嘴唇，“当然，当然，做你想做的。”

布鲁斯看进小丑的眼睛，顿了两秒，猛的一拳砸在他的右脸上：“没人告诉过你布鲁斯·韦恩讨厌枪？”他沉声说着，揪住小丑的衣领，脚在他腿上一绊把他带倒在地。克拉克反应很快地冲向那个高个子喽啰，夺过他的枪，心狠手黑地用枪托在他后颈用力一砸，然后把昏迷过去的人提起来用力甩向另一个歹徒。

有几个胆子大的宾客也趁机发起反抗，七手八脚地扑住歹徒。小丑的手下们不敢对和老大滚成一团难舍难分的韦恩总裁开枪，对付几个手无缚鸡之力的记者还是很轻松的，鸡冠头的歹徒踹开两名抱在他腿上的记者，还没来得及拧上前断他们的脖子，就被凌空飞来的同伴砸得趴在了地上。有更多的人扑上来扔开他的枪，拳头雨点般地落下来。

场面一度十分混乱。布鲁斯跪在地上用手肘猛击小丑的太阳穴，小丑偏头躲开，膝盖顶上布鲁斯的腰窝，正好踢在还没痊愈的瘀青上。布鲁斯疼得抽气，小丑一翻身把他压在下面，扯住他的头发把他的脑袋往大理石地砖上撞，布鲁斯怒吼一声，大力把小丑掀开，两人扭打着撞翻了一张餐台，桌上的香槟塔哗啦哗啦倒下来正好把一个准备开枪的歹徒埋在了玻璃碎片里。

克拉克揍翻挡在大门前的喽啰，喘了口气，挥手示意同事们赶紧离开，露易丝远远朝他比了个大拇指，收回踩在歹徒手上的那只穿着高跟鞋的脚，扶起吓得腿软的朋友往门边跑去。

布鲁斯不能使用蝙蝠侠的任何格斗技巧，他用健身房里学来的花哨招式和一身蛮力勉强拖住小丑，还要看准时机碰倒些桌子和摆设来牵制部分喽啰，很快就有些力不从心。小丑从他的压制下挣脱出来，伸手去捞掉在不远处的枪，布鲁斯一手撑着地，长腿一扫，那把枪被踢出几米远从小丑进来时炸开的大洞里掉了出去。

“这就不好玩了，朋友。”小丑捋了把凌乱的头发，摇摇晃晃地站起来，手往领带上摸去。布鲁斯从口袋里掏出个什么朝他扔过去，准确地击中了他的手，小丑痛叫一声捂住手，低头看见那个凶器骨碌骨碌滚到他脚边，竟然是根草莓味的棒棒糖。

小丑捡起糖，笑嘻嘻地对他说：“谢谢。”然后他剥开糖纸把糖含进嘴里，又理了理皱巴巴的衣服，面带委屈地道，“你刚刚把我的小宝贝踢下去了，得用你的小宝贝赔给我。”

布鲁斯汗毛倒竖，转头朝门口大吼：“克拉克，趴下！”

克拉克立刻就地一滚，几颗子弹在他旁边的地面上留下了冒着烟的小洞，还没逃走的宾客又尖叫着散开。仅剩的两个还站着的喽啰开枪扫射，克拉克眼疾手快地扯过翻倒的桌子挡在几个没有掩护的同事面前，自己则快速朝柱子后面躲去。脱臼的右肩在这番剧烈运动之下疼得更厉害了，他蹭掉额头上的冷汗，紧张地听着歹徒渐近的脚步，索性闭了闭眼，先发制人地冲出去狠狠撞在那人身上。

另一个人举枪瞄准了克拉克，布鲁斯抓过旁边烧烤用的铁棍掷出去，铁棍转着圈飞过大半个宴会厅，精准地砸在了歹徒的脑袋上，歹徒白眼一翻，软倒在地。克拉克也掐晕了手底下的小个子喽啰，坐到地上边喘着粗气边对布鲁斯笑了笑——然后脸色一变。

“布鲁斯！！”

布鲁斯反射性地想躲，又止住了动作，装出一副不知所措的样子暗自绷紧肌肉。小丑的鞋跟踹上布鲁斯的后心，把他踢得朝前摔出三米远，头撞在了墙角。布鲁斯眼前一黑，脑子里嗡嗡作响，艰难地爬起来抹了把额角的血，又被一拳揍在脸上。

小丑呵呵笑着把他提起来，狠狠往他肚子上送了一拳，又松开手。布鲁斯无力地在地上抽搐着缩成一团，弓起脊背不住干呕，克拉克红着眼睛抄起一根断裂的桌腿朝这边跑来。

“按住他。”小丑说。

本来躺在地上的几个喽啰就像是被接通了电源一样动作起来，一拥而上把克拉克按趴在地上，克拉克使出全力抵抗着，依然甩不开背上的重量，反而被反剪起双手。

小丑用鞋尖点了点布鲁斯微肿的侧脸，愉快地赞叹：“噢，你看他多关心你。”又蹲下来凑近他，摸着鼻子回忆道，“我曾经也有个爱我的妻子——”

布鲁斯吞咽了一下，眨了眨被血糊住的眼睛：“所以你的头发是这样绿的？”他冷笑着说，吐了一口带血的唾沫到小丑脸上。

小丑毫不在意地擦掉唾沫，站起身宣布：“我改变主意啦！我想到一个更有趣的点子！”他自顾自地拍拍手，抓着布鲁斯的西服领口，拖着他一步步走到那个落地玻璃碎裂的大洞边，“我们来继续刚才没打完的赌！”

七十几楼的高空风很大，小丑的头发被吹得更乱了，布鲁斯似乎意识到他想做什么，拼命挣扎起来，被小丑轻松制住，扯着衣襟拎得双脚离地。小丑转了个身面朝洞口，手臂伸直，布鲁斯便悬空在了墙外。他脚下是几百米的高空，全身的支点只有被小丑拎着的领子，顿时不敢再动，双手在求生的本能驱使下死死抓住了小丑的手腕。

“天哪……”露易丝颤抖着捂住了嘴，几乎不敢想象会发生什么。克拉克恐惧地嘶吼着，爆发出一股非人的大力，挣开按在背上的几只手，跌跌撞撞地朝那边冲过去。

但小丑已经放开了手。

“那么，让我们来赌一赌，超人会不会接住你呢？”小丑癫狂地大笑着，在布鲁斯手臂的麻筋上轻轻一按，布鲁斯的手指脱力地松开，整个人猛地朝下坠去。

“不！！！！！！”

克拉克伸出的手从布鲁斯袖口光滑的布料上划过，捞了个空。这一瞬间他脑子里闪出许多画面，乔纳森乌紫的嘴唇，蝙蝠侠染血的披风，满目疮痍的母星，那些他没能救下的人们垂死时失望又痛苦的表情——最终定格在了布鲁斯那双总显得别有深意却满溢着信任的蓝眼睛。

小丑拦住了他跟着跳下去的动作，事实上就算不拦着，这个飞不起来的超人也就只会变成地上的又一滩肉酱。克拉克听不到自己变调到破音的喊声，他什么都听不到，唯独从楼底传上来的那声微弱的落地声震耳欲聋。他膝盖一软，跪了下来。

小丑嚼碎了嘴里的棒棒糖，把小棍子随手扔出去，对着厅里震惊绝望的人们欢快地举起手：“真可惜，看来是我赢啦。”

TBC


	5. 第三十一章

131.

布鲁斯沉着脸冲进门一阵风似地掠过客厅，迪克横躺在沙发上叼着属于布鲁斯的草莓可颂，差点以为会被当场抓获，结果布鲁斯看都没看他一眼就径直走进了书房“砰”地一声甩上了门。

迪克三口吞掉可颂，和阿尔弗雷德面面相觑：“这是怎么了？我记得他晚上在大都会还有个宴会呢。”

阿尔弗雷德贴心地给他送上一杯奶茶：“不用担心，我猜老爷只是与同伴闹了点小矛盾。”

迪克思考了一下，掏出手机打开推特：“说不定能找到刚才的现场直播。”他吹开奶茶表面的泡沫，悠闲地喝了一口，“哇，头条耶，布鲁斯韦恩街头与不明男子热——噗！！！！！！！”

阿尔弗雷德淡定地躲开他喷出来的奶茶，递过去一条手帕：“迪克少爷，注意仪表。”

“出大事了还要什么仪表！”迪克尖叫着从沙发上蹦起来，奶茶也不喝了，在沙发坐垫底下抽出两根棍子就准备往外冲，“我先去大都会打死那个该死的——”

“迪克。”书房的门打开了，布鲁斯拎着手提电脑走出来，平静地扫了他一眼，“棍子放下。”

“布鲁斯！”迪克飞一般地扑进布鲁斯怀里咬牙切齿地控诉，“他强吻你！”

“……没人能强吻蝙蝠侠，迪克。”布鲁斯揉揉眉心，把迪克提起来摆回沙发上。

阿尔弗雷德捡起被迪克扔到地上的手机看了一眼，屏幕上是布鲁斯和另一个男人的接吻照，这张照片从侧面拍摄，非常清晰，自然也不存在什么借位的问题，照片中布鲁斯瞪着眼睛显得十分惊讶，而另一人则是眼角带笑非常开心的模样。

“噢，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德处变不惊地将手机放回桌面。

“你认识他？只有我什么都不知道？”迪克受伤地看看阿尔弗雷德，又转头去看布鲁斯，“你是自愿的？”

“谈不上。”布鲁斯也坐到沙发上，端起迪克的奶茶慢吞吞喝了一口，打开手提电脑，“措手不及倒是真的。”

迪克憋红了脸，还是忍不住大吼道：“你昨天下午还和我说你对他硬不起来！！”

“噗……”布鲁斯一口奶茶喷到显示屏上，狼狈地呛咳着，“天哪谁教你这么说话的……”

“我也想知道你平时到底对迪克少爷说了些什么不恰当的话。”阿尔弗雷德难得严厉地看着布鲁斯，“布鲁斯老爷，我想你今晚需要上一节有关如何正确教育儿童的课程。”

“饶了我吧阿福。”布鲁斯呻吟着仰倒进沙发里，“我现在脑子已经够乱了。”

“哦我知道，由直变弯是一个艰难的过程。”迪克煞有介事地点点头，又八卦兮兮地凑到布鲁斯跟前，“最后一层障碍也不存在了，你真的不考虑一下超人吗？”

关超人什么事。本来就很火大的布鲁斯被他烦得不行，也不回话了，只胡乱擦掉屏幕上的奶茶渍，手指开始在键盘上快速敲打。

迪克把脑袋搁在他肩膀上正大光明地偷看，嘴里还闲不住地唠叨：“在查他的资料？准备了解一下家庭情况然后把人娶回家啦？我还是觉得超人比较好啊连资料都不用查了你保险柜里有十几摞……”

“别闹，我在干正事。”布鲁斯一掌拍在他脸上把人推到一边，严肃地盯着屏幕上显示的克拉克·肯特详细资料，“我刚才好像闻到了信息素，再加上他不符合一般规律的身材，我有充分的理由怀疑他隐瞒了真实性别。”

“典型的蝙蝠侠式疑神疑鬼。”迪克掏了掏耳朵，“你就为这个把人家扔在那里自己回来了？”

“我没有在说笑，迪克。”蝙蝠侠点开克拉克的工作经历，“他肯定有哪里不对，战地记者？嗯……无故失踪五年……”

“听起来有点耳熟。”迪克皱着眉摸了摸下巴。

蝙蝠侠的心跳莫名加快了些，他下意识调出克拉克的生平简介：“出生地堪萨斯洲……监护人乔纳森·肯特和……！”

“怎么？”迪克疑惑地拍拍他突然僵住的脊背。

白色的背景上用黑色的粗体字印着那个名字，短短六个字母是一个通往过去的开关，布鲁斯捏紧了鼠标，脑中出现了一瞬间的空白，顿时什么怀疑什么猜测都不见了。

怎么会有这种巧合？

他试图把思维拉回正轨，但那个名字严重影响了他的判断，就像一双温柔大手卸下了蝙蝠侠所有的装甲，强行把他塞进了名为布鲁斯·韦恩的躯壳中。于是他知道他没法——至少是暂时没法继续调查下去了。

布鲁斯合上了电脑。

“不查啦？终于决定为了爱情抛弃理性？”迪克偷偷摸摸地把第二块草莓可颂塞进嘴里，慷慨激昂地高喊，“本世纪最后一个直男也终于阵地失守！人类迈进了新的时代！”

“停止你那些毫无依据的猜测。”

迪克二话不说拿起手机就把头版上的照片怼到他眼前。

布鲁斯瞟了一眼，惨不忍睹地扶住额头：“一个预料之外的吻不能代表什么。”

“你就嘴硬吧，没有当场把人揍翻反而是自己逃回来就已经说明了问题。”迪克跷起腿继续往下翻看，清了清嗓子，棒读道，“据目击者称，韦恩与该男子举止亲密，二人如情侣一般携手游玩多个项目，本报记者采访游乐园内的移动摊贩得知……等等，游乐园？”迪克一愣，音调一下子拔得老高，“你去游乐园不带我？！！”

阿尔弗雷德适时替布鲁斯解围：“迪克少爷，游乐园的门票是肯特先生送给老爷的，我想这种甜蜜的约会并不适合带上孩子。”

“我没有在约会。”布鲁斯恼怒地拍桌。

“比起您平时习惯的游轮、泳池与复数的伙伴来说，这确实不能算作一个‘约会’。”阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身，“您的直升机看起来太过单调了，需要我去为它装饰好玫瑰花吗？”

布鲁斯反射性地想象了一下自己乘着粘满玫瑰花的直升机停在克拉克公寓窗外的画面，打了个寒颤：“千万别。”

“你不能因为对象是男人就把你的浪漫细胞扔进垃圾桶。”迪克也提议道，“我觉得一场花瓣雨就不错。”

“花圃里的月季开得不错，它们一定很乐意为您献上一份力。”

“不过太花哨也不好，容易留下轻浮的印象……干脆直接掏出戒指，单膝下跪，over。”

“噢韦恩家的传家戒指并不适合肯特先生的指围，现在去改的话……”

“停！”布鲁斯忍无可忍地打断了他们热火朝天的讨论，面色阴沉地低吼，“克拉克确实是个不错的朋友，也仅仅是朋友而已。”

“亲都亲上了还朋友。”迪克翻了个白眼，好声好气地劝解，“死不承认并不能改变什么，布鲁斯，没人在乎你是直还是弯。”

“我在乎。”布鲁斯冷冷地抱起手臂，语气笃定，“我没法想象我和别的男人躺在一张床上。”

“调情，约会，接吻，只除了上床。”迪克无视阿尔弗雷德略带责备的目光，一针见血地总结道，“你这不是直男，是柏拉图式的基佬。”

“………………”

132.

“布鲁斯老爷，今晚大都会的宴会你还要出席吗？”

“我考虑一下。”

“请尽快做出决定，不然我就只能猜测您是因为一个来自男性的吻受到惊吓而……”

“……替我准备出席宴会的服饰，阿福。”

133.

克拉克非常沮丧。

当然，任何一个鼓起勇气亲吻了喜欢的人结果对方不但没有回应还落荒而逃的倒霉蛋都该是这么沮丧，克拉克真的没想到一辆自动轮椅居然能开出120迈的速度，他还没回过神来布鲁斯就已经连人影都看不见了。

克拉克作为一个唯一的恋爱经验是告白被拒的单纯氪星人，想破了脑袋也想不出布鲁西宝贝到底是想干什么，一开始他以为对方是觉得好玩，又或者是看他不顺眼才想捉弄他，但在失去力量的这三天里他渐渐否定了这个猜测，毕竟如果只是为了娱乐，那这种几乎能称之为死缠烂打的做法未免也太拼了……总裁都这么闲的吗？

他觉得布鲁斯对他至少是有那么点好感的，否则也不可能答应他来这种地方约会，但现在他又不确定了，也许这几天的相处对于布鲁斯来说真的只是闲暇时光的调剂，所以他才会在克拉克终于往前踏出一步的瞬间就向后退去。

这种认知让他心里像烧着一团火一样难受，这种热度甚至辐射到了四肢百骸，让他变成了一个一点就炸的小炮仗。克拉克喝了几大壶冰水，好不容易才把焦灼的感觉压了下去。

度过了浑浑噩噩又坐立不安的几个钟头，克拉克在接到露易丝的夺命连环call时才想起晚上有韦恩举办的宴会，他匆匆套了件老旧的西装赶到宴会场，刚进门就看到了那个他以为已经回了哥谭不会再过来的家伙。

布鲁西宝贝穿着一身浅灰的西装，正懒洋洋地靠在窗边与两名金发女记者聊着什么，宴会开始有一会儿了，他显然喝了不少，脸颊泛红，连唇色都比平时鲜艳一些。女记者们叽叽喳喳地围在他身边，可能是说到了好笑的地方，他的眼睛微微弯了起来，雾蒙蒙的钢蓝色显得轻佻又深情。

布鲁斯显然也看到了克拉克，他眨了眨眼，漫不经心地朝他举杯示意，又立刻把视线移回了女记者美艳的脸上。

克拉克心里那团火“呼”的一下就烧到了头顶，那些来源不明的愤怒甚至让他的意识出现了几秒的断层，他绷着脸大步走过去一把抓住了布鲁斯的手腕，非常无礼地将他从那两名女同事中间拖走了。

布鲁斯无辜地打了个酒嗝，跌跌撞撞地被粗鲁地拉扯着往门外带，一边把乘着半杯红酒的杯子放进路过侍者的托盘，一边还有空对两名惊恐万分的女记者抛了个飞吻。

遭遇了昨天的恶性事件之后，大部分星球日报员工都暂时对高楼产生了心理阴影，因此这次的宴会厅安排在了一楼，走出侧门就是打理整齐的花园。克拉克拽着布鲁斯一直走到了人迹罕至的长廊旁，才终于放开了手。

布鲁斯醉醺醺地四下看了看，打着哈欠靠到克拉克身上：“带我来这里是想玩什么？”

克拉克沉默了一秒，重复道：“玩？”

布鲁斯今天确实喝多了点，这时脑细胞差不多被酒精泡成了浆糊，蝙蝠雷达受到严重干扰基本罢工，他面对克拉克明显不对劲的表情，竟然毫无危机感地点了点头。

克拉克气得牙齿都咬得咯咯响，他不想让自己显得像个被欺骗感情的可怜虫，但事实上他恨不得朝布鲁斯那张满不在乎的脸来上一拳。

“这不公平。”他声线颤抖着，“我玩不过你……韦恩先生。”

克拉克湛蓝的眼睛里翻涌着风浪，像是马上就要从中滴出水来。布鲁斯微皱起眉，有点茫然地伸手捏捏他的耳垂：“你在说什么？”

克拉克捉住他的手腕，一使力将他压在了长廊边爬满青藤的栏杆上，充满压迫感地俯下身，一字一句地说：“我相信有很多人愿意陪你玩暧昧的调情游戏，但里面不包括我——我玩不起，也不想玩。”

“……抱歉？”布鲁斯当然不可能知道对方已经脑补出了多么狗血凄苦的剧情，他试探性地仰起头用鼻尖蹭蹭对方的脸颊，“你迟到这么久，我也就是等得无聊和她们聊几句……别生气好吗？”

克拉克看着他迷离得找不到焦点的眼睛和从薄薄的唇瓣间露出来的一点舌尖，体内的火气烧得更旺了，他不自觉地又把手指收紧了些，换来对方的一声痛嘶。

“嘿，你弄疼我了。”布鲁斯抬起手腕试图挣脱他的束缚，反而被握得更紧，他努力了一会儿推不开克拉克，略显疲惫地喘了口气，突然困惑地抽了抽鼻子，“什么气味？你刚才吃爆米花了？”

克拉克一愣，脸色刷的一下变得煞白——他当然刚刚没吃过爆米花，这很明显是信息素的味道，并且是他自己的信息素。

氪星体质让他一向能轻松地控制自己的信息素，他平时又用不上它们，就一直把信息素锁在身体里极少放出来，上次闻到自己的信息素味道都已经是半年前了，但他很明确地记得它们是玉米味的，为什么会变成爆米花？

克拉克惶惑地吸了口气，爆米花的甜香侵占了整个鼻腔——好像还是焦糖口味的，他又低头去看布鲁斯，结果一眼就毫无阻碍地看见了对方白花花的骨头架子。

超能力恢复了。

意识到这一点后超人的第一反应是松手退到一边，果然布鲁斯的手腕上已经印上了深红的指印，克拉克愧疚得手足无措，艰难地想先把信息素收回来，但是平时很听话的信息素现在随着力量的暴涨完全不听使唤，欢快地享受着这久违的自由。

乔可没告诉我力量恢复的过程中会出现这种状况啊？！克拉克又后退了两步，绝望地思考着保住秘密身份的对策，那边布鲁斯揉着手腕稍微清醒过来，瞬间就变了脸色：“你是alpha？！”

“我……”克拉克白着脸说不出话来，他想不出自己能解释些什么，他确实是个alpha，确实骗了大家也骗了布鲁斯，就算要被扭送到监狱去那也是他应得的。

布鲁斯现在的心情也很复杂，不知道该先得意自己的直觉肯定没错，还是该为被欺骗而愤怒——不过说起来他也没资格责怪别人，他自己就是个知法犯法的谎报性别者，并且情节比克拉克还严重得多。

“……你先跟我过来。”布鲁斯上前一步去抓住克拉克的手臂，准备先找个安全的地方给他吃两片抑制剂，但立刻一阵猛烈的眩晕感席卷了他的大脑，他眼前一黑，晕头转向地跪倒在石板路上。

“布鲁斯？！”克拉克眼疾手快地扶住他没让他一头栽下去，萦绕在周围的那股似有若无的巧克力香气猛然变得甜腻诱人了起来，克拉克脊背上升起一阵燥热，震惊地瞪大了眼睛，“天哪你的味道！你发情了……”

布鲁斯自从前几天不慎被注射alpha信息素导致发情之后激素状态就一直不太稳定，他加大了每日抑制剂的使用量，强行压制着躁动的alpha本能，却没想到抑制剂会在这种紧要关头突然失效。

他只来得及在心里狠狠骂了夸口说改良版抑制剂绝对不会有问题的卢修斯一顿就彻底陷入了激素冲突引起的眩晕中，alpha发情时具有强烈侵略性的信息素在体内横冲直撞，又被药性未退的信息素中和剂改变成了omega信息素排出体外，再通过每一次呼吸重新进入身体，诱发起更激烈的情潮——完全就是恶性循环。

布鲁斯胸膛急促地起伏着，耳朵里能听见克拉克担忧的喊声，他费力地扯住对方的衣摆，断断续续地挤出一句：“抑制剂……左边口袋……”

克拉克尽力屏住呼吸，焦急地把手伸到布鲁斯的衣兜，很幸运的摸到了一瓶药剂，上面还贴着一个小小的omega标识。他松了一口气，脑海里晃过“什么时候推出了喷雾版抑制剂”的疑问，但身体快于大脑地半扶起脸颊通红浑身冒汗的布鲁斯，将喷口对准他用力地按了下去。

“等……！”

两个alpha同时被扑面而来的omega信息素熏蒙圈了。

那个瓶子里当然不是抑制剂，而是伪装用的omega信息素喷雾，布鲁斯阻止不及，被浓得几乎凝成实体的巧克力甜香喷了一脸，眼珠子都差点红了，他动用所有自制力才控制住自己砸向眼前这个alpha的拳头，干呕了几声，眩晕感终于减轻了些。

克拉克猝不及防地吸入了大量omega信息素，本就处于失控状态的alpha信息素更加肆无忌惮地裹住了眼前的“omega”，他在本能的驱使下把头埋进布鲁斯残留着酒气的领口深深嗅着，晕乎乎地咕哝：“你好香布鲁斯……我，我想标记你……”

巧了，我也想标记我自己。布鲁斯面无表情地想。

发情期的omega信息素与濒临发情的alpha信息素混合在一起，要不是布鲁斯清楚这种omega信息素是从自己身上发出来的，恐怕直接就要失去理智把敢与他争夺配偶的克拉克暴揍一顿了。但现在的情况也没好到哪去，爆米花的香气在他闻起来就是赤裸裸的威胁与挑衅，他暴躁地磨着后槽牙，挣开克拉克的手臂扶着栏杆站起来，忍不住一脚把对方踹了个跟头。

克拉克摸了摸被踹疼的屁股，呆坐了几秒才慢吞吞爬起来，羞愧地退出好几米：“我不是故意的，对不起……”

布鲁斯翻遍了口袋总算找到了那盒抑制剂，马上又被上面显眼的omega标识和用马克笔画出的笑脸气得“咔”地一声捏碎了盒子，整天从儿子那里顺走东西这次终于被反顺了一次的蝙蝠侠狠狠记了迪克一笔，冷冰冰地朝缩成一团的克拉克瞪去。

克拉克接收到了他眼中驱赶的意味，蓝眼睛里浮现几分受伤的意味，但还是听话地往更远的地方挪，还不忘啰啰嗦嗦地叮嘱：“我先走了，你快点吃掉抑制剂回房间去，小心别接近其他alpha，有危险就大声喊我的名字……”

“站住！”布鲁斯眼神一厉，飞快地上前揪住他的衣襟，另一只手按住他的后脑勺把他摁进怀里，“别出声。”

窸窸窣窣的脚步声从长廊的另一端逐渐接近，又很快停下了，那人显然闻到了空气中纠缠在一起的信息素气味，不怀好意地吹了声口哨：“这么刺激？兄弟，要带我一起不？”

“滚！”布鲁斯压低嗓音吼道。

“哎呀，别这么凶嘛，我也就是开个玩笑，我有自己的omega了。”高瘦的男性alpha打量了一番抱得紧紧的两个人，见都看不见脸，便无趣地转身走了。

直到脚步声消失不见，布鲁斯才放开克拉克，他低下头看着对方红得快冒烟的脸，冷笑一声：“谎报第二性征最高可判二十年，你就这样大摇大摆地出去是想在监狱里蹲到死吗？”

克拉克已经听不清他说的什么了，被信息素麻痹的大脑一片混乱，他口干舌燥，被对方扯着头发拉开也只是委屈地扁了扁嘴，过了一会儿又像只大狗一样粘了上去，伸出手臂把人紧紧抱在怀里。布鲁斯嫌弃地偏开头，准备在他有进一步动作的时候顺理成章地出手揍翻色狼，结果克拉克抱着他，毛绒绒的头发撒娇般磨蹭他的颈侧，好像很安心似的连呼吸都平缓下来。

这alpha性功能正常吗？布鲁斯莫名其妙地嗅着对方霸道的信息素，在好奇心的驱使下抬起一条腿贴上对方胯间，果然接触到了上次已经感受过的坚硬与热度，又尴尬地把腿收了回来。

克拉克从鼻腔里溢出一丝闷哼，更卖力地在他颈项上蹭来蹭去，布鲁斯被蹭得心烦，再次伸手扯住他的头发想把人拉开，对上克拉克小心翼翼瞟上来的目光时又下不了手了，他下意识地揉了揉对方被扯痛的头皮以示安慰，恍惚间总觉得有哪里不对。

克拉克突然重重地舔了一下他胀痛的性腺，布鲁斯一个激灵差点反射性地送上一个过肩摔，他暗骂了一句该死，一把推开克拉克，使劲擦掉后颈上的唾液与酥麻的触感。

克拉克踉跄了一下，不知所措地捏住自己的衣角。

布鲁斯严厉地盯着他——现在他已经确定克拉克是在利用无害的表象来让他心软，但偏偏他确实拿那双蓝汪汪的眼睛一点办法也没有。

最终布鲁斯深吸了一口气，烦躁地转过身：“去房间。”

TBC


	6. 第三十二章

134.

刚刚走进顶楼的总统套房布鲁斯就被克拉克急切地按在了门板上，毫无章法的吻湿漉漉地落在他的脸颊与脖颈，他安抚性地拍拍克拉克的背，“啧”了一声：“你能不能稍微收着点信息素？”

事实上布鲁斯的信息素已经席卷了整个房间，与他比起来克拉克可以说是非常收敛了，但克拉克会被布鲁斯伪装过的信息素引诱，布鲁斯却不会觉得克拉克的信息素诱人。

……虽然浇了巧克力糖浆的爆米花闻起来挺美味就是了。

布鲁斯有点饿又有点气，克拉克的力气比他想象的要大的多，他被压制得动弹不得，左躲右闪也躲不开对方的舔吻。发情期的alpha经不起激，即使克拉克的信息素无法引起他的共鸣，下半身隔着衣料的摩擦与腰间揉捏着的手也稍微激起些火花来。

布鲁斯故技重施地用膝盖轻蹭对方裤裆里鼓鼓的那一团，克拉克小声抽气，手上的力道松了一些，布鲁斯看准时机握住他的肩膀，一个转身将他反压在墙上，带着笑的嘴唇覆上了对方的。

这毫无疑问是一个火辣的吻，布鲁斯不由分说地入侵了对方的齿关，极具技巧地引着克拉克笨拙的舌头与自己共舞，淡淡的酒气很快便侵袭了克拉克的口腔，与唾液中的信息素一起搅乱了他的思维。

两人分开时嘴唇上甚至还拉出了一道银丝，布鲁斯舔了舔唇瓣，钢蓝色的眼睛变得暗沉，他凑近克拉克的耳边，在他红得滴血的耳垂上亲了一下，沙哑地说：“到床上去，嗯？”

下一刻他就在一阵天旋地转中被重重地摔到了床上，克拉克俯压在他上方，再一次堵住了他的嘴，同时手掌顺着他衣服的下摆钻进去抚上他紧实的腰线。布鲁斯半勃的性器与对方坚硬如铁的大鸟蹭在一起，脑中浮现的第一个想法居然是：现在我连柏拉图式的基佬都不算了。

克拉克扯开布鲁斯的皮带，扳起他的大腿试图将他紧巴巴的西装裤脱下来，布鲁斯配合地稍微抬起腰，自己动手解开裤子上的纽扣，却见克拉克停下了动作。

克拉克直愣愣地盯着布鲁斯悬空的屁股在西装裤包裹下的轮廓，喃喃道：“我……我好像在哪见过你的屁股……”

布鲁斯“噗”地一声笑得又落回床上，干脆翻了个身趴下，手肘支起上半身，回头朝克拉克暧昧地眨眨眼：“记者先生，你想摸它的话可以直说，不需要这么迂回。”

“……不是，我好像真的在哪见过。”克拉克盯着他在这种姿势下显得更加圆润的臀部，混乱地挠了挠头。

“好吧，好吧。”布鲁斯无所谓地耸耸肩，抬腿用脚掌往他胯间的鼓包蹭了蹭，“那你现在要亲手感受一下它和你记忆中的形状是否相同吗？”

克拉克被莫名的心愿得偿的幸福感淹没了，他艰难地克制住把脸埋到那两团软肉中的冲动，颤巍巍伸出手去盖在了那个完美的弧度上。

布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛：“如何？”

克拉克眼眶中盈满了感动的泪水：“棒极了。”

布鲁斯又被他逗笑了，他扯住克拉克的衣领，把他往上一带掀翻在床垫上，自己两只手撑在对方肩膀两侧，戏谑地勾起唇角：“那你是不是也得给我摸一下？”

克拉克红着脸点头，布鲁斯顺手就往对方胸膛上摸去——硬邦邦的。他不太适应地皱了下眉，转而扯开对方的衬衫，质量不太好的布料在他粗暴的手法下直接开了线，扣子崩了一地。

克拉克心疼地哀嚎了一声，布鲁斯毫无愧疚地把他的衬衫扒下来连同西装外套一起扔得老远：“太难看了，一会直接扔进垃圾处理机。”

“……那我穿什么回家……”

“裸奔都比穿这个好。”

克拉克摸了摸凉飕飕的肚皮，也一把扯住对方的丝质衬衫领口，有样学样地用力一扯：“那你和我一起裸奔吧。”

从来没在床上被人撕过衣服的布鲁斯不可思议地低下头，惊叹地看着衬衫边缘撕裂的破口：“这可是你一个月的工资。”

克拉克呆住了。

布鲁斯遗憾地脱掉上衣，把衬衫拎在手里抖了抖，故意唉声叹气：“这个星期损失的第四件。克拉克，你要怎么赔我？”

即使领了双倍加班费也依然挣扎在穷困潦倒边缘的小记者哽了一下，气势眼见着就颓靡了下去。布鲁斯本来也没想为难他，见他焉了吧唧地连信息素都闻起来没那么焦脆了，便轻笑着俯下身去亲吻他的侧脸：“嗯……现在你有两个选择……”

克拉克却没等他说下去，他湿热的掌心覆上布鲁斯光裸的脊背，猛地一翻身将对方再次压在下方，凑过去贴近他的耳边，用气声回答：“我选择肉偿。”

谁教坏了我单纯的小镇男孩！布鲁斯痛心疾首地谴责了一番这个污秽的世界，手上倒是很自觉地去解克拉克的裤腰带。

灵活的指头勾着内裤边缘往下拉的时候那根热乎乎的大家伙几乎是立刻就弹出来打在了他的手上，坚硬滚烫的触感让布鲁斯手一僵，他在心里做了好几个深呼吸，还是尴尬地缩回了手，转身把脸埋进了枕头里。

“怎么了？”克拉克疑惑地轻轻啃咬他泛红的耳廓，尺寸可观的阴茎戳在他的腰窝。

布鲁斯差点要疯，他觉得一定是那些已经消化掉的酒精又卷土重来地吞噬了他的意识，否则没法解释他为什么会在解开对方裤子时才意识到自己在做什么——他现在正处于发情期，而他面对的是另一个发情的男性alpha，但他们不仅没有打起来还差不多快把对方脱光了！

毫无阻隔地触摸到同性处于勃发状态的生殖器让布鲁斯坚定的钢铁直男心脏受到了极大的震撼，他嗅着空气里惹人厌烦却又极尽香甜的爆米花气味，听着克拉克担忧的喊声，懊恼地反手勾住对方的脖颈，给了他一个气势汹汹的深吻。

布鲁斯绝望地发现自己无法因这个吻而感到丝毫的厌恶与排斥，甚至还觉得克拉克闭上眼睛时小扇子一样的睫毛可爱得不行，他抬手想狠狠地破坏掉那张脸上心满意足的表情，但最终只是取下了对方碍事的眼镜放到床头柜上，侧过头加深了这个吻。

好吧，我确实是喜欢这个小记者，那又怎么样呢？布鲁斯理直气壮地抛弃了最后一点作为直男的颜面，生理上的排斥总会有解决办法的，偶尔打一场无准备的仗对于蝙蝠侠来说好像也是个有趣的选择。

……有趣个屁。

无所畏惧的蝙蝠侠在往下看了一眼之后头晕目眩地再次用枕头捂住了脸，去他的真爱吧，晕屌是没法改变发客观现实！

那边克拉克还在天真地以为布鲁斯是因为发情期热潮而难受，他努力收敛起自己的信息素，生怕让对方感到不适：“如果实在难受，我帮你去拿抑制剂吧……”

“我吃了抑制剂那你怎么办？”布鲁斯猛地坐起来，危险地眯起眼睛，“上了我的床可没有中途逃跑的选项。”

“我不是……我以为你……”

“闭嘴吧。”布鲁斯不容置疑地把他按倒在床上，自己两下蹬掉裤子跨坐上对方的腰腹，在他火热的注视中缓慢地伸出舌尖在唇上舔了一圈，向后伸出手准确地握住克拉克硬挺的性器。

克拉克呻吟了一声，不自觉地向上挺了下腰。空气里那股惑人的巧克力甜香骤然浓烈起来，有目的性地环绕在两人身周，让原本就一触即燃的气氛像淋了一大桶汽油一般烧得连呼吸都淬了火。

克拉克把住布鲁斯的胯骨，在对方用臀缝磨蹭他的阴茎时低吼一声忍无可忍地想起身，又因为那只温暖的手一个威胁性的紧握而倒了回去。他急切地抚摸着布鲁斯淤痕未褪的腰侧，因情欲而湿润的蓝眼睛渴求地望着他。

布鲁斯吞了口唾沫，竭力克制住手腕的颤抖，他一边用臀缝与手掌制造的小空隙抚慰对方的大家伙，一边尽可能地释放更多的信息素来安抚这个alpha——也安抚他自己，他真的不确定自己面对男性的裸体会不会萎掉，只好事先利用伪装出的omega信息素来挑动自己的感官，以防出现什么无法挽回的尴尬场面，在他完美无缺的猎艳手册上留下败笔。

布鲁西宝贝绝不认输！

“甜心，你应该知道我从来不做下面那个。”布鲁斯又往下滑了点，克拉克的阴茎擦过他的会阴与他的阴茎碰到一起，“但我也不太想干硬邦邦的alpha，所以我们点到为止，嗯哼？”他把两根阴茎一起握进手中上下撸动，带着薄茧的掌心拂过它们表面上凸起的经络，喘息声也变得急促了些。

克拉克怔了一下：“我记得omega发情的时候……？”

“我吃多了抑制剂，激素比较紊乱。”布鲁斯拿出他那套不知用过多少次的说辞，“热潮反应不会像其他omega那么严重。”

克拉克有点失望地“哦”了一声，抿了抿唇，立刻又振作起来：“这样也好，我对自己的自制力其实不那么有信心，弄出意外标记就糟糕了。”

“我也对你的自制力没什么信心。”但我对我的拳头有信心。蝙蝠侠冷笑。

克拉克思考了两秒，坐起来顺势把布鲁斯向后放倒在柔软的床垫里，自己趴下去滑到对方的两腿间，小心地扶着对方硬热的阴茎贴在自己脸颊上：“听说omega的发情期不像alpha那么好解决，但我会负起责任让你舒服的。”他朝布鲁斯笑了笑，两片形状优美的嘴唇在蘑菇头的顶端轻轻一吻，然后张开嘴将整根阴茎吞进了口中。

布鲁斯反射性地抓住他的头发，低吼着往深处顶了顶，又很快克制地止住动作。克拉克尽力吞咽到阴茎根部，因呕吐反射而蠕动的喉管软绵绵地挤压着对方的龟头，他第一次做这种事，先只是单纯地用口腔包裹着那根傲人的家伙，过了一会才想起用舌头去抚慰它。

布鲁斯不断轻声抽气，腿根不由自主地颤动着，就技巧来说克拉克比起那些身经百战的模特们差了不止一星半点，但布鲁斯看着对方脸颊上被阴茎顶起来的一块凸起，看着那双被噎得泛起泪花的蓝眼睛和就算在这种情况下也显得该死的正直的表情——心口就热得发烫。

而且为什么他这场景看起来这么眼熟？

昏暗的光线下克拉克逆着光的脸看不太清晰，但他鼓胀的腮帮子让布鲁斯升起了一阵背后发凉的熟悉感，他动用暂时不太好使的脑细胞认真地比对了一下，还没得出结论就被克拉克一个吮吸弄得闷哼了一声，腰部陡然失去力量地瘫软下去。

克拉克含糊不清地闷笑几声，得意地弯起眼睛，他已经领略到些许要领的舌头在有限的空间里费劲地讨好着阴茎的头部，柔软的尖端有意无意划过对方的冠状沟，那根玩意几乎是立刻就又涨大了些。

克拉克这时有些庆幸自己的氪星体质还未完全恢复，否则就算刻意变软也与普通人体相去甚远的触感必然会吓到这个不太在状态的omega。他隐约发现布鲁斯之前的挑逗举动带着几分难以掩饰的僵硬，皮肤表面的潮红也消退了不少，并且每当自己试图用信息素与他交流时都会引起他的排斥——布鲁西宝贝不喜欢男性alpha是人尽皆知的事实，但克拉克还是想替自己争取一下，至少不要给对方留下不愉快的回忆。

布鲁斯的手指拽紧了克拉克的发丝，小腿肚磨蹭着他的腰侧，下身难以抑制地小幅度抽送着，他的铃口已经溢出了不少前列腺液，被不担心吃坏肚子的氪星人全部咽进了肚子里。

克拉克调整了一下角度以便对方可以毫无阻碍地深入到他的喉口，他满嘴都是腥涩的性液，就算其中含有大量信息素也不见得有多可口，他抬眼瞟了一眼布鲁斯半张的嘴唇与眼尾动情的红晕，喉咙里吞咽了一下，突然重重一吸。

“哈啊……”布鲁斯难耐地仰起头，喉结滚动着，脊背一下子绷直了向后弓起，他阴茎颤动了几下，思维陷入了高潮前的空白状态——却在下一秒被鼻端加重的alpha信息素气味扯了回来。

布鲁斯瞬间瞪大了眼睛，猛地推开克拉克的脑袋，克拉克被推得一个趔趄，茫然地看向他：“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯强压下射精的冲动，心有余悸地喘了口气。他差点在一个alpha的嘴里成结！


	7. 第三十三章

135

克拉克完全不知道自己刚才面临的怎样的危机，以为是自己哪里做得不够好，他沮丧地垂下头，红肿的唇瓣上全是乱七八糟的液体，看起来就像被狠狠欺负过一样。

如果刚才布鲁斯没忍住成结了，不仅有秘密身份曝光的危险，更惨的是克拉克得张着嘴等半小时后结才会消退，布鲁斯想着那样的滑稽画面不禁打了个冷颤，头一次感谢起alpha信息素的互斥。

他眼珠子转了转，想出个穿帮几率最小的办法，笑眯眯拍拍克拉克的肩示意他看过来：“你做的很好，但我不喜欢一个人爽。”

克拉克眨了眨眼。

布鲁斯丝毫不拖泥带水地面朝下趴在了床上，扯过一个枕头垫在胸口，又扯着克拉克的手臂引着他覆到自己背上来，意有所指地笑着说：“除了不能进来，其余随你。”

克拉克被他捉着手按在了赤裸的臀部上，立刻就明白了他的暗示，他眸色一暗，倾身下去舔舐布鲁斯肩头的一道长疤，同时将阴茎挺入了对方夹紧的大腿间。

滚烫的性器擦过腿根细嫩的肌肤，布鲁斯“嘶”了一声，有点难堪地把脸埋进了臂弯里。克拉克环住他的窄腰，把人提起来摆成跪趴的姿势，布鲁斯抗拒地挣了下，被他硕大的龟头重重顶上了会阴，膝盖一软，顿时整个身体的重量都挂在了他的手臂上。

“等等……！你先……嗯、放开！”跪着挨操的姿势显然触动了布鲁斯的直男神经，他喘息着想用手肘把克拉克顶开，却连手臂都被对方禁锢住，失去支撑地被完全抱进了怀里。

克拉克在他的耳垂上留下一个浅浅的牙印，带着笑意的气息入侵了他的耳朵：“是你说可以随我喜欢。”

“我……！”布鲁斯肩膀抵着柔软的床垫，找不到着力点，只好侧过头恶狠狠地瞪他，“我反悔了！”

“反悔无效。”克拉克环在他腰上的手伸过去握住他的阴茎，拇指力道稍重地蹭过铃口，“不接受上诉。”

“唔！”布鲁斯本就处于爆发边缘的性器被他这一下捏得差点精关失守，赶紧使力挣开他的束缚，“我自己来。”

克拉克依言不再触碰他的阴茎，而是使坏地去揉搓他弹性极佳的胸肌，食指随着下身进攻的节奏拨弄着对方小巧的乳头，换来一串暴躁的低骂。

空气中的爆米花气味更浓了，焦糖的甜味渐渐淡下去，刻意隐藏起的攻击性浮出表面。布鲁斯被这明晃晃的威胁激得脑子一热，怒吼着再次开始挣扎，克拉克一手按住他挣动的肩膀，另一只手牢牢握住他的胯部，激烈的抽送将他大腿内侧的皮肤磨得发红。

巧克力的甜香争风头似的也更猛烈地爆发出来，克拉克深深地嗅了一口，情不自禁地低下头反复舔弄布鲁斯后颈的腺体。布鲁斯察觉到对方状似不经意的啃噬，头皮一阵发麻，咬牙切齿地吼道：“敢咬下去你就等着被沉进哥谭湾吧！”

克拉克啃咬的动作停了一会儿，又变成了可怜巴巴的舔吮，他顺从本能不依不饶地折磨着那一小块皮肤，并且很乖地收起了牙齿。

布鲁斯躲不开，恼火地由他去了。性腺附近的皮肤很敏感，被舌尖按压时酥麻的电流噼里啪啦顺着血管流窜，霎时就给躁动的欲望又添了一把火，布鲁斯焦躁地舔了下嘴唇，伸手套弄起自己的欲望。

克拉克湿热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈项，在他并拢的双腿间进进出出的阴茎已经膨胀到了一个可怕的尺寸，坚硬的龟头时不时顶在他的囊袋上。布鲁斯迷迷糊糊觉得触感不太对，低头一看，就见那根大家伙从红肿的腿缝里探出一个浑圆的头部，他脊椎上反射性地涌起一阵战栗，再回过神来时自己的阴茎已经在手掌中成结射精了。

有一瞬间他体内的alpha激素甚至压过了中和剂的药性，身周腻人的巧克力香中带上了一丝若有若无的苦味，克拉克体托住他脱力的腰身，困惑地抽了抽鼻子：“可可粉放多了？”

布鲁斯保持着跪趴的姿势，有汗水顺着发梢滚落，他肩背上蒙着一层情欲的薄红，潮湿的睫毛半掩住有些失焦的瞳孔，费力地勾起唇角：“你不喜欢？”

“我爱死这个了。”克拉克深吸了一口气，喜滋滋地舔掉他肩胛骨上的汗珠，“光闻着它我就快忍不住了。”

布鲁斯故意将腿并紧了些，调笑地说：“如果真这么射了我能笑你一整天。”

克拉克对于这句挑衅的回应是一个呲出一排大白牙的灿笑：“唯独这个你可以放心。”

布鲁斯不太信任地挑了挑眉——这时他只是想拖延时间以便在结渐渐消退的过程里顺利隐藏自己身上的alpha特征，但他当然预料不到一个完全被激起斗志的发情期氪星alpha拥有多么强劲的续航能力。

总之当克拉克终于心满意足地射在他的胸膛上时他感觉自己浑身上下已经没一块好皮了，大腿、膝弯、虎口、腰窝以及被强行挤出来的乳沟，全都被磨得又红又肿。布鲁斯起初还有力气抗议两声，到最后简直比真刀实枪干了一场还累，仅存的理智也就只够堪堪保住马甲——也幸好在第一次成结后发情期热潮已经褪去，之后即使再次射精也不会成结，否则他肯定是没法在如此混乱的情况下死守住自己的阴茎的。

克拉克稍微平复了呼吸，不好意思地拿被角擦掉他胸口的精液，又黏糊糊贴上来吻他。布鲁斯憋了一肚子气，没忍住抬起虚软的手往他那张开心得几乎在发光的脸上揍了不痛不痒的一拳，然后憋屈地昏睡过去。

136.

一觉醒来看见床伴贴在天花板上是种什么样的体验？

正常情况下这会是一部惊悚片，伴随着长钉、鲜血和一张死不瞑目的脸。但现在显然不是这种情况。

布鲁斯面无表情地躺在床上，眼前是酒店印着华丽花纹的天花板，以及面朝下贴着天花板睡得一脸安详的一夜情对象，星球日报记者克拉克·肯特。

当然一个普通的记者不会睡在天花板上，不会有这样一张毫无瑕疵的俊脸，也不会从乱糟糟垂着的额发里翘起一撮小卷毛。

蝙蝠侠很冷静——即使意外发情并和男性alpha滚到床上，莫名其妙地被做晕，然后睁开眼睛发现床伴变成了一个星期前刚刚被他拒绝过的同事，蝙蝠侠也依然很冷静。

终于知道为什么在他替我口交时我总觉得他会把我的老二嚼巴嚼巴吞下去了。这是他的第一个想法。

原来我他妈就是那个欠操的omega。这是他是第二个想法。

蝙蝠侠心平气和地给绿灯和超人各记了一笔，闭上眼睛睡了个时长两分钟的回笼觉，醒来时眼前那个一丝不挂的超人不见了。他猛地坐起身扫视一圈，然后痛苦地抱住了头。

布鲁斯自知睡相极差，一晚上可以睡遍大床的每一个角落，但活动范围也仅仅只局限在床上，而超人，这才一会儿功夫他就已经飘到门口去了。

他到底是靠什么隐瞒秘密身份这么多年的？

意识到克拉克·肯特的真实身份，布鲁斯才发现超人露出了多少马脚，而他自己的马甲更是千疮百孔如月球表面，之前那些鸡同鸭讲仍能顺利进行的对话与各自隐秘的小动作现在看来简直可笑至极。

蝙蝠侠盘起腿，因为牵扯到酸疼的韧带而低咒了一句，又把腿伸直了。他开始严谨的回忆一切误会的开端——那场该死的晚宴。那时他就因为那句有关下巴的搭讪而将对方归为可疑人物，但在试探未果后立刻就打消了怀疑。事实证明蝙蝠侠永远是对的，这个记者简直不能更可疑了，他甚至连人类都不是。从相遇开始就不断加重的违和感终于有了解释。

但是超人眼熟蝙蝠侠的下巴这很好理解，眼熟蝙蝠侠的屁股又是怎么回事？

蝙蝠侠习惯性地想掏出黑色小本子，结果手伸下去只摸到了光裸的侧腹，烦躁地收了回来。

超人喜欢蝙蝠侠，至少曾经是这样。除去了对克拉克先入为主的“暗恋者”印象后布鲁斯才发现原来事实上一直是他在坚持不懈地勾搭这个心有所属的正直记者，手段残暴几乎无所不用其极，最终顺利达成了让小记者移情别恋的成就——所以他这个星期以来做的这些破事全是为了NTR自己？

布鲁西为自己的魅力而得意了两秒，被恼羞成怒的蝙蝠侠一脚踹了回去。

花心的氪星人！

布鲁斯盯着从门边飘到客厅一路上还准确的避开了所有障碍物的超人与他在空中晃荡的氪星大鸟，不忍直视地闭了下眼睛。

超人代表什么？英俊，强大，可以交付后背的搭档，生死与共的朋友，以及一点点潜在威胁性，总之，绝对不是伴侣或者床伴候选人名单中的一员。蝙蝠侠可以肯定自己面对那具完美的氪星肉体绝对生不出一丝一毫的性冲动。

而克拉克，傻大个，衣着品味堪忧，脾气太软还总缩着肩膀，唯一的优点也就是报道写得还不错，看起来也不像是布鲁斯会感兴趣的那类人，但事实是他们昨天晚上已经不知道在床上滚过多少个来回了。

蝙蝠侠有针对意外发情的planA to Z，布鲁斯也有婉拒男性求欢的一百种方式，结果这些全都没有用，他一时不慎被小记者萌蔽了双眼，直接导致了这种没法收场的局面。

超人又飘回了床的正上方，似乎有缓慢降落的趋势。蝙蝠侠猜测他并不知道自己在睡着后会飘起来，否则也不会这么没防备地和别人同床共枕，这说明至少当他醒过来时他是好好躺在床上的——也就是说，当他回到床上就差不多快醒了。

蝙蝠侠不会惊慌失措，蝙蝠侠当然不会惊慌失措，所以是布鲁斯被电到似的从床上弹起来，手忙脚乱地套上被撕破的衬衣与皱巴巴的西装，以最快地速度提上裤子无声无息地冲出了门。

137.

克拉克在力量充盈的满足感中醒来，还没来得及睁开眼，完全恢复的超级嗅觉就已经提醒了他昨晚这个房间里发生了什么事。

他下意识地伸手往旁边一摸，床单上还留着另一个人的体温，但那个人却已经不见了。虽然他知道事情不可能总是发展得那么顺利，也无法阻止自己的心情瞬间低落了下去。

布鲁斯·韦恩不喜欢男性alpha，是他利用对方的发情期而做出了乘人之危的事情，本来就是他的不对，因此他更没有办法对布鲁斯丢下他一个人走掉的行为做出指责。

于是现在问题又回到了原点。

克拉克呆呆地在床上坐了几分钟，给佩里发了一个请假半天的短信，失魂落魄地在房间内游荡着穿好衣服，拿起床头柜上的眼镜时想起布鲁斯说过的那句“就算超人脱光了站在我面前我也会不想潜规则他”，觉得更难过了。

空气里残留着极淡的巧克力香气，超人留恋地抽了抽鼻子，走到阳台上直接起飞回了孤独堡垒。

乔站在门口对他微笑：“感觉怎么样，卡尔？”

“不怎么样，我想。”超人苦笑着摇了摇头，“你事先没有告诉我力量恢复会让我控制不了信息素。”

乔皱起眉，快速查阅了相关资料才说：“确实有过这种先例，但很少见，情况也不严重。发生什么事了？”

超人疲惫地坐到超级电脑前，怔怔地看着屏幕中北极的冰雪，半晌才叹了口气：“我的信息素气味发生了改变，这与氪星体质有关吗？”

“氪星人的信息素在强烈的情绪波动下会产生一些变化。”乔解释道，“信息素本来就是反应情绪的一种手段，只是氪星人表现得比地球人更直观。”

那我现在的信息素大概是玉米烤糊的苦味了。克拉克垂下眼，像是在做着什么艰难的决定般迟缓地开口：“乔，真的没有办法能把alpha变成omega吗？”

乔愣了一下：“我以为你已经放弃蝙蝠侠了？”

超人捏了捏口袋里的新款蝙蝠侠挂坠，笑容更苦涩了：“是的，我想我喜欢上了另一个人。”

乔一向八风不动的AI脸上出现了明显的惊讶表情，不赞同地睨着他：“艾尔家的人一向专情，你移情别恋的速度有点太快了。”

“…………乔……”

“哦好吧，地球人有句话叫‘不要在一棵树上吊死’，我很高兴你能找到第二个真爱，祝福你，孩子。”乔温和地用虚无的手掌拍了拍他的背，“不过你这次爱上的人还是alpha？氪星人不在乎性别，但在地球上你的求爱之路会遇到更多阻碍。”

“不，不是。”克拉克揉了揉眉心，“他是个omega，非常甜蜜的那种。”

“这样不是很好吗？”乔困惑地看着他，“你又是为什么要寻找改变性别的方法？”

克拉克沉默了两秒，抬手捂住了脸：“他是个同O恋。”

“……………………”

TBC


	8. 第四十一章

164.

布鲁斯敲开克拉克公寓的大门时第一眼看见的就是对方脸上那个显眼的黑色蝙蝠印记。

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，反手关上门：“不错的新形象，你准备顶着这玩意去制造头条？”

刚刚还显得很惊喜的克拉克闻言瞬间焉了下去，他伸长手臂抱住布鲁斯，把脸埋进对方颈窝里委屈巴巴地说：“布鲁斯……我又被蝙蝠侠骂了……”

还敢告状。布鲁斯因为那个印记而稍微平复一些的怒火又轰隆隆燃烧起来，他眯起眼，手覆到超人毛茸茸的脑后，声音温柔得令人胆寒：“他为什么要骂你？”

超人直觉性地感到一阵大难临头的危机感，后颈汗毛直立，求生欲很强地认错：“因为我说了很混账的话。”

“哦。”布鲁斯冷漠地说，“你活该被骂。”

克拉克不可思议地抬起脸，蓝眼睛里全是受伤：“你不安慰我？”

“本来就是你的错，我为什么要安慰你？”布鲁斯目光凝在超人脸颊上，姆指抚上那个蝙蝠标志，“这个又是怎么回事？”

“呃，要签名的时候出了点意外。”超人尴尬地用手背使劲蹭了蹭脸，“大概是种新型恐吓，希望这不是他平时用在罪犯身上的。”

布鲁斯压下额角暴起的青筋，兀自脱下西装外套挂起来，半真半假地抱怨：“你为什么不洗掉？我不喜欢男朋友的脸上有别人留下的标志。”

“我试过，洗不掉，你看我脸都搓红了。”克拉克把脸凑过去，那块皮肤确实泛着淡粉色，“我得想办法把它遮起来。”

布鲁斯捏住他的下巴左右看了看：“看起来像是韦恩科技新出品的时限颜料，你明天早上再洗应该就能洗掉了。”

克拉克提着的心总算放下来，布鲁斯却很苦恼似的咂咂嘴，指尖不怀好意地爬上他的另外半边脸：“不行，这太让人不爽了，我也要给你盖个章。”

“布鲁斯？！”

布鲁斯手上加重了点力气，超人僵硬地动弹不得——当然不是真的动弹不得，只是他不会用上氪星人的力气去对付他的恋人，况且布鲁斯看起来真的很生气……超人闭起眼，心里默念盖就盖吧正好一边一个印章就当成是多了两团腮红……拉奥啊这太可怕了。

他惶惶不安地等了两秒，下巴上的手指撤走了，取而代之的是印在他右脸的柔软触感。超人讶异地睁眼看过去，就见布鲁斯带点遗憾摸摸自己干燥的嘴唇：“可惜我不是姑娘，不然可以让你脸上印满口红印绕着大都会飞一圈。”

超人打了个寒颤：“为了联盟的形象着想还是不要了，不然我们都会被蝙蝠侠揍进墙里。”

“只有你会被揍进墙里。”布鲁斯纠正道。

超人突然一把环住他的腰，另一只手拖住他的臀部把他整个抱起来抗在了肩上：“而我会鼻青脸肿地回来把你操进床垫里。”他说。

布鲁斯整整愣了三秒才猛地回过神来，“超人？！”他刚用一只手垫住被对方的肩骨硌得生疼的胃部，就被仰面摔在了卧室的双人床上，他反射性地往旁边一翻，结果因为床垫太软没成功。

超人压在他上方无辜地歪着头：“刚才那不是个邀请吗？”

布鲁斯一巴掌拍在他的钢铁脑袋上：“不是！”

克拉克不痛不痒地揉揉头顶，倾身在他红润的唇瓣上“啾”了一下：“没关系，现在我邀请你了。”

氪星人温热的手掌从衬衫下摆探进去抚摸布鲁斯的腹部，又顺着腰线往上一直摸到肩胛骨，再顺着脊椎的凹陷抚到腰窝。布鲁斯像只被顺了毛的猫一样放松下来，刚才还抗拒地按在超人肩头的手顺势勾住了他的脖颈，送上一个缠绵的长吻。

“接受邀请。”布鲁斯喘着气抵住对方的额头，舌尖舔掉自己嘴角的银丝，“不过你的手感实在太糟糕了，上次都没发现，我可以退货吗？”

“不行。”超人警觉地揉捏他腰上的软肉，“如果你需要，我能把皮肤变软。”

布鲁斯脑子里浮现昨天超人身上那个人形坑，捂了下眼睛：“不了，就这样吧。”

于是超人硬邦邦的手指钻进了布鲁斯的裤子里，皮带可能是被他用超级速度解开了，也可能是直接崩断了——希望不要是后一种，他的工资可赔不起那条皮带。

布鲁斯不算娴熟地抬腿夹住他的腰，还处于休眠状态的阴茎贴在克拉克的裤裆上磨蹭，超人手里握着满满的臀肉，蓦地就有点走神。触感挺熟悉，好像前不久才——刚刚冒出点端倪的怀疑被布鲁西宝贝敲在他屁股上的脚后跟蹬散了，克拉克抓住他作乱的脚踝，顺手将他的一条腿搁到自己肩上。

布鲁斯双腿大开，偏偏还一副没有丝毫危机感的样子朝克拉克挤了挤眼睛，灵活的指头一颗一颗挑开对方的衬衣扣子，对着底下光裸的胸膛假装惊讶地道：“你今天没把制服传在里面？我还想和穿着制服的超人做呢。”

“嘿……那我以后就没法专心工作了。”克拉克脸颊涨红，不自觉地拢了下衣襟。

“为什么？”布鲁斯明知故问，又天真地睁大他的蓝眼睛，“说起来我找蝙蝠侠借套制服穿上再和你干，那你看到他时是不是会想起我们在……嘶！”他猝不及防地一抖，恼怒地瞪向克拉克，“轻点！”

“抱歉！”克拉克在惊吓之中手重了点，掌心里原本生机勃勃的小布鲁斯似乎萎靡了些，他连忙用粗糙的指腹去讨好它的顶端，“但你这胆子也太大了，蝙蝠侠会杀了我们！”

你胆子也挺大的，刚才还说要把蝙蝠侠操进床垫里。布鲁斯冷冷地“呵”了一声，解开克拉克的皮带扣，用自由的左脚勾住他的裤子边缘往下扯，氪星鸟从平角裤的束缚里弹出来，耀武扬威地蹭在布鲁斯的手背上。

布鲁斯掂了掂手里可观的分量，依旧有些不自在地移开了目光，克拉克也三两下扒掉布鲁斯的裤子，沉下身将两人的阴茎并到一处，捉住对方的手和他一起上下滑动。布鲁斯难耐地蹙起眉，仰头去捕捉克拉克的嘴唇，克拉克会意地与他吻在一块儿，浅淡的信息素在唇舌交锋中慢慢溢散开来，为乏味的空气增添了一分火热。

然后他们同时放开对方，掩着嘴咳得天昏地暗。

“咳、咳咳！”布鲁斯抽了抽鼻子，咳得更凶了，“天哪克拉克、咳咳……你在信息素上刷了辣椒吗？”

“我没有！”克拉克也不知道为什么自己的信息素会变成爆椒玉米——话说这种菜真的能吃吗，“可能是因为你太辣了影响到我。”

“好吧，好吧，我知道我很辣。”剧烈的咳嗽让布鲁斯的眼尾都泛起了红晕，他尝试调整呼吸，“收起你的信息素，太呛人了。”

也幸好克拉克是个氪星人，他熟练地收回了信息素，有点发愁地嘟囔：“以后可怎么办，你就不能别这么辣吗？”

“……”布鲁斯一言不发地准备翻身下床。

克拉克赶紧把他圈回怀里，机智地用嘴唇将他的叫骂都堵回去，布鲁斯愤怒地挣了两下，很快就在他技巧拙劣却足够执着的吻中平静下来，克拉克再接再厉，一边安抚性地磨挲他的腰背一边滑下去将傲然挺立的小布鲁斯吞进口中。布鲁斯发出绵长的鼻音本能地按住了他的后脑，阴茎陷入口腔湿热的包裹中，不够柔软的舌头反而带来了新奇的刺激，吮吸的力度也恰如其分，布鲁斯无意识地用指甲拨弄着克拉克的头发，几乎要为小记者超强的学习能力而惊叹了。

上次因氪星人的持久力留下的心理阴影还萦绕在心头，布鲁斯有意保存体力来让自己至少不会那么狼狈，但平时顽固的自制力似乎在面对这个小记者时总是不起作用，那张脸上还可笑地印着蝙蝠标志，氪星蓝的眼睛正看着他，澄澈的天空里是熟悉的温和、包容与爱意——

是超人。

蝙蝠侠迟钝地意识到这一点，再多的言语调侃也没有这种真实画面给人的冲击力大，他的搭档、他最好的朋友（虽然不想承认但事实确实如此），正趴在他的两腿间，嘴里含着他的阴茎，可能正琢磨着怎么把那根氪星玩意儿放进他的屁股里。

这个认知让他有点难堪，更难堪的是他清晰地感觉到自己更硬了，甜腻的信息素昏头昏脑地在房间里横冲直撞。超人不知是邀功还是得意地看了他一眼，坏心眼地用舌面按压肿胀的阴茎顶部，快感一波波冲击布鲁斯摇摇欲坠的心理防线，他在理性崩塌的前一秒揪住了超人的发丝：“等一等。”

超人吐出嘴里的阴茎，不解地抹了一把唇上唾液与前液的混合物：“怎么了？”

“我都要被你舔射了，甜心。”布鲁西宝贝喘息着揉揉他的头发，眼睛里泛着些湿润的水汽，“你得体谅人类的体力，这样我可没法陪你下半场。”说着他不等超人回答，坐起身拍了拍身边的床垫，“换个姿势。”

克拉克照他的示意乖乖躺下，布鲁斯舔舔唇，背对着他向抬腿跨坐在超人劲瘦的腰上，接着慢吞吞趴下，脸正对着他胯间直立的氪星鸟。

好辣。克拉克看着近在咫尺的那个带着几道疤痕的屁股，混沌的大脑中只有这一句话清晰无比，恍惚间他甚至觉得连在血管中奔流的血液都沸腾起来，烧得他思绪都空白了一瞬。

布鲁斯花了点时间给自己做好心里建设，几乎是视死如归地用嘴唇包覆住氪星鸟浑圆的头部，他听着超人难以抑制的抽气声，调整角度任对方毫无阻碍地捅进他的口腔。氪星尺寸实在是超标太多，他只能吞进去一半，有意使用一些平时姑娘们用在他身上的小技巧来取悦它也因为空间不够而难以施展，只好简单地舔弄柱身，好在超人似乎很受用，阴茎又涨大了一圈，撑得他嘴角发疼。

克拉克仰头去舔吻布鲁斯的囊袋，将小球含在嘴里吮吸，布鲁斯闷哼了一声，牙齿磕到了阴茎上。超人没觉得疼，布鲁斯倒是很内疚地样子，安慰地用软滑的舌头抚慰他被咬到的地方，五指也攀上没被照顾到的下半部分，指腹技巧性地按揉凸起的经络。超人能听到布鲁斯紊乱的心跳，这个看起来游刃有余的花花公子实际上紧张得要命，他连肌肉都绷得死紧，克拉克抚上他紧巴巴的大腿，总觉得再过一会他就得抽筋了。

于是他在对方结实的臀肌上咬了一口，布鲁斯不满地晃了晃，含含糊糊地抗议了几声又继续专心地对付嘴里的氪星家伙，大量咸腥的前液涌出来，有的顺着他的下巴滴在超人下腹的毛丛中，有的被他皱着眉头咽下。超人在他白花花的大腿内侧咬了几个浅浅的牙印，手指从他阴茎上沾了些液体就偷偷摸摸往紧闭的穴口摸去，那些漂亮的褶皱细细密密攒成一团，干涩地拒绝着他的试探，他才刚捅进去一个指节布鲁斯就跟被踩了尾巴似的弹起来：“操！你干嘛？！”

克拉克也有点疑惑：“好紧。”他另一只手重新握住布鲁斯的阴茎，感受着濒临爆发的脉动，“你前面都这样了，为什么后面完全不出水的？”

alpha没有这么方便的功能还真是对不起啊。布鲁斯翻了个白眼，深刻怀疑就算真让他操进去他也发现不了自己操的是个alpha：“我不做下面那个。”

超人无害地眨了眨眼，手指却没有要抽出来的意思：“那我们换一下？”

“谁要干你该死的钢铁屁股？！”蝙蝠侠暴怒。

“所以只能委屈你了。”超人耸耸肩，食指突破重重阻碍整根没入，肠壁紧张地绞紧了他的手指，力道之大连他也感觉到了几分疼痛，他拍拍布鲁斯屁股上的软肉，“放松点。”

布鲁斯气得血压都飙高了，屁股里插着一根手指的感觉绝对称不上好受，更何况那根手指还硬得跟铁棍一样。超人艰难地转动着手指在肠壁上摸索，铁棍就弯弯曲曲地四处戳刺，布鲁斯头皮发麻，烦躁地制止他：“别白费力气了，氪星人和人类存在生殖隔离。”

超人懵了一秒：“什么？”马上又反应过来反驳，“我从来没听说过这种说法，事实上乔——就是我的氪星父亲曾告诉我我可以和地球人一起孕育子嗣。”

早听超人提过他的AI父亲的蝙蝠侠挑了挑眉，记下这条情报：“那他一定没有考虑过这种情况。”他似笑非笑地握住超人尺寸超标得一塌糊涂的小兄弟，“这玩意就是生殖隔离。”

“…………”

“我猜你肯定没有准备润滑剂。”布鲁西宝贝拿唇瓣蹭了蹭圆润的蘑菇头，转头讨饶似地看向超人，水汪汪的蓝眼睛可怜极了，“拜托，我不想明天坐轮椅上班。”

克拉克迟疑地对比了一下包裹着手指的紧致与自己的氪星尺寸，无奈地得出结论：“我也不想让你受伤。”

警报解除。布鲁斯松了一口气，回过头沿着阴茎上凸起的青筋舔吻，超人的手指扔插在他体内，被侵略所激起的排斥感一波一波涌上脊背，但他却尽量放松肌肉去适应——他早该想到除了关乎人类存亡的大事之外，他在超人面前从来就没什么底线可言，何况抛开直男的成见，被恋人干屁股也不是什么不能接受的事。

但不那么直的直男也是要面子的——他不在乎疼痛，可他明天上午还要去瞭望塔值班，布鲁西可以软着腿开会，蝙蝠侠可不行。

布鲁斯有一搭没一搭地舔着手里的大家伙，内部被探索的恐惧感让他没办法集中精神，他再次把超人吞入口中，费劲地动用温软的口腔内壁试图榨出对方的存货。超人的舌尖抵上被撑开的穴口，向里面输送了一些唾液，手指一寸寸碾压过火热的肠壁，终于顶上了一块略显硬实的地方。

“嗯……！”陌生的酸软像电流一般狠狠抽打过布鲁斯的尾椎，他反射性地弹动了一下，原本撑在克拉克大腿上的手一滑，头沉下去顿时吞没了大半个柱身，硕大的龟头顶进了喉口，引起一阵激烈的呕吐反射。

克拉克骤然被蠕动的喉管包裹住，爽得叹了一口气，小心地将腰往下沉以免布鲁斯太难受，同时往穴里探进了第二根手指，并在一起精准地揉按着那块脆弱的腺体，布鲁斯不堪忍受地扭着腰闪躲，从被堵住的口中哼出绵软的呜咽。

克拉克深深嗅了一口空气中的巧克力香气，一手卡住他紧实的腰身制止他的挣扎，一手不容抗拒地开始小幅度地抽送，每一次深入都从他的前列腺上碾过，激起生理性的颤抖。布鲁斯吐出阴茎，撑起身体似乎想逃开，但柔软的床垫上找不着着力点，他眼角挂着不知是噎出来还是爽出来的生理盐水，脱力地趴在超人身上不住地抽气。

这太过了。陌生的快感从alpha并不具备性交功能的甬道里蔓延开来，他的脑仁被本能的危机感炸得生疼，身体却诚实地展现出臣服的姿态，红晕从他肩背的皮肤下透出来，连陈旧的伤疤都变得鲜艳。“慢……哈啊……”他的腰塌了下去，腿软得撑不住身体，屁股承受不住地一下一下往前缩，硬挺的阴茎在超人光滑坚硬的胸膛上留下一道色情的水线。

超人依言放慢了抽插的速度，布鲁斯被摩擦得充血的穴口柔和地包裹着他的手指，不情不愿地收缩着，仍是企图推拒。布鲁斯得空喘了口气，热腾腾的汗珠顺着背部流畅的曲线在腰窝聚成小小的一滩，他自知坚持不了多久，在身后步步紧逼的快感中更加卖力地去舔弄超人的阴茎，手口并用地伺候那根涨大得愈发骇人的大家伙。

等超人终于忍不住射了他一嘴浓稠的精液时他已经在超人温吞的指奸下经历了三次高潮，期间布鲁西好几次想开口让超人干脆直接操进来给他个痛快，都被蝙蝠侠冷酷无情地镇压下去。结束时他嘴巴都快合不拢，累得一根指头都不想动，用最后的力气翻了个身扯过被子盖在头上就没动静了。

还很精神的超人推推他：“布鲁斯，我想和你谈谈。”

布鲁斯有气无力地用发不出声音的嗓子讽刺道：“你习惯在上床之后和别人谈谈？”

“嘿，我有很严肃的事情要和你说！”超人坚持不懈地摇晃缩成一团的恋人，“说完再睡！”

布鲁斯本来就晕乎乎的脑子险些被晃成一团浆糊，他不耐烦地把被子一掀：“给你三分钟时间。”

超人贴心地递了一杯水给他漱口：“你平时的抑制剂肯定过量了，连正常机能都被强制停止，这样对身体的伤害真的很大，最好慢慢减少用量，发情期的问题……”他红着脸坚定地说，“我可以帮你解决。”

“呵呵。”布鲁斯发出意味不明的冷笑。

克拉克见他无动于衷，有些失落地撇了撇嘴，接着说：“如果你希望做top我也不介意躺下，你知道我可以把皮肤变软，虽然触感很糟糕，但应该也勉强能用……”

布鲁斯再次冷笑：“我可不想被你一个激动夹爆老二。”

超人被这确实有可能发生的灾难哽了一下，顽强地争取：“红太阳灯可以把我暂时变成人类，我们可以开着红太阳灯……”

“我们要为这种不知所谓的理由动用红太阳灯？！”蝙蝠侠几乎要被气笑了，“你的脑子里只有上床吗超人？如果卢瑟正好破窗而入你准备怎么办？”

“…………为什么卢瑟要在我们做爱的时候破窗而入？”

“谁知道呢，我一向没法理解秃子的脑回路。”布鲁斯咽下几口凉水缓解喉咙里火烧火燎的疼痛，将杯子放回床头柜。

“我觉得红太阳灯的提议非常好，没有副作用。”超人鼓起腮帮子，坚持道，“一个小时之内的红太阳光照射不会对我产生任何不良后续影响，一个小时足够人类完事了！”

“……”

“虽然我大概没法这么快，但我可以自己想办法解决，比如像上次那样……”

“带着你的钢铁括约肌和氪星迟泄屌滚出我的——”被戳爆怒点的蝙蝠侠咽下“哥谭”这个词，一手指向门口，“滚出你的卧室！”

TBC


	9. 第四十八章

181.

超人和蝙蝠侠面对面沉默着，两人的表情都十分沉重，就像是在思考什么关系到人类存亡的大事。

哥谭宝贝靠在枕头里，俊美的脸上是蝙蝠侠式的冷静：“先来谈谈关于情敌的问题，我很好奇你给自己编了一个什么样的故事。”

超人坐在床沿，双手交叉放在膝盖上，眼睛里还残留着点恍惚：“这不重要。”

蝙蝠侠挑了挑眉：“那什么事重要？”

超人缓慢地抬头看了看从蝙蝠侠脖子上长出来的布鲁西脑袋，痛苦地将脸埋进掌心：“别用蝙蝠侠的声音说话。”

“听你的，甜心。”布鲁斯从善如流地回到正常声线，柔滑的嗓音像丝绸抚过耳膜，“事实上我很佩服你，是你让我明白了什么叫‘你永远也叫不醒一个装睡的人’。”

“我没有‘装睡’。”超人伸手覆上黑色披风的一角，“在被蝙蝠侠拒绝的第二天我遇见了布鲁斯，他是个omega，曾经有过数不清的情人，无论男女——我要怎么样才能把他和信誓旦旦说自己是直男的蝙蝠侠联系起来？”说到这里，他像是反应过来似的不敢置信地看向蝙蝠侠，“天哪，B，你有一卷卫生纸那么长的前情人名单！”

蝙蝠侠不咸不淡地回答：“也不太长，比你的战损报告单差一点。”

超人被噎得说不出话，好一会才想起来质问：“既然你已经拒绝了我，为什么又要以布鲁斯的身份接近我？”

“你得知道我并不是真的无所不知，超人。”蝙蝠侠无奈地叹了口气，“直到那天早上在酒店里看到你飘起来我才知道你的真实身份。”

“……所以你拒绝了超人，但接受了克拉克。”

“如果你要问我喜欢的是超人还是克拉克，我会让你尝尝氪石拳套的滋味。”

超人摇了摇头，唇边溢出一丝苦笑：“我想问的不是这个。”他深深地吸了一口气，一字一句地说，“我只是想知道你有没有真的喜欢‘我’？超人，或者克拉克·肯特，都无所谓。”

蝙蝠侠看着他。

超人湛蓝的眼睛显得认真而郑重，他在寻求一个答案，不管前面是康庄大道还是万丈悬崖，他都必须得迈出这一步：“我是个男人，B，我清楚你不喜欢男人。我没法装作一切都很好地继续待在这个美好的幻境里，我需要你的答复。不是出于愧疚的安慰，也不是一句轻浮的调笑，我需要你给我一个正式的——”他咬着牙，“拒绝，或者是其他什么，只要你想。”

蝙蝠侠静默了两秒，冷漠地抱起手臂：“可是我记得我已经给过你答复了。”

“什么？”超人一愣，随即就想起当初他告白时蝙蝠侠斩钉截铁的拒绝，他思维空白了一瞬，竭力抑制住涌上喉头的哽咽，掩饰性地低下头，“我明白了。”

他狼狈不堪地站起身就要走，蝙蝠侠一把扯住了他的披风，一使力将他带倒在床上：“我可不觉得你是真的明白了，卡尔。”布鲁斯抬腿跨坐在他腰上，俯身抵住他的额头，“那天在跨海大桥上你问我我们是不是会一直这样在一起，我的回答是什么？”

克拉克的视野完全被钢蓝色所占据，他嘴唇颤动了几下，猛然睁大眼。

“我说，是。”蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛，微侧过头贴住他的嘴唇，声音里带上了点笑意，“我们会一直‘这样’在一起。”

比起布鲁西，蝙蝠侠的吻要霸道得多，他风卷残云般扫荡了超人口腔里的每一个角落，简单直白地挑动起对方的感官，却又在超人回过神来反击时若无其事地撤离，他似笑非笑地执起超人的右手按在了自己胸口上，嘶哑地问：“小子，想试试操蝙蝠侠吗？”

超人怔怔地看着手掌下的蝙蝠标志，低声说：“B，你太狡猾了。”

“嗯哼，所以……”蝙蝠侠低头凑近他的耳边，呼出一口湿热的气流，“惩罚我？”

超人猛地翻过身将他压在下面，炽热的吻气势汹汹地落到他的唇上，蝙蝠侠伸手勾住对方的脖颈，舌尖温顺地引导入侵者做出更加深入的进攻。超人的手顺着他被皮革包覆的腰线滑下，大力揉搓着那两团结实的臀肉，布鲁斯警告地咬住超人的舌尖，超人丝毫不受影响舔过他的齿关，手下一使力，包覆着蝙蝠侠臀部的凯夫拉纤维连同内裤一起应声而裂。

“超人！”

蝙蝠侠气急败坏地屈膝顶向超人的侧腹，超人用变软的手掌挡下这一击，顺势握住他的大腿向上抬起，蝙蝠侠被迫双腿大开，暴露在空气中的屁股凉嗖嗖的。超人舔掉唇角的银丝，随手将那些破碎的布料扔到地上，趾高气昂地宣布：“我早就想这么干了。”

蝙蝠侠还沉浸在“我当你是搭档你居然满脑子想着撕我制服”的震惊之中，就感觉到一根硬邦邦的手指钻入臀缝直取中心，他反射性地绷紧了身体，干涩的入口咬着超人的指尖不让他再前进一分一毫。超人俯下身啃咬蝙蝠侠的颈侧，牙齿叼住一小块凯夫拉纤维，含含糊糊地出声：“布鲁斯？”

清晰地感受到自己身为直男的面子和里子一起随风而逝的蝙蝠侠抬手遮住了眼睛：“润滑剂在床头柜里，安全套是我的尺寸你肯定用不了——我猜地球上也没有你能用的尺寸。”

“听起来像是一句夸奖。”克拉克拧开那瓶中规中矩的润滑剂瓶盖，黏糊糊的透明液体淌了满手，他悄悄开透视看了一眼，有点失落地说，“噢，布鲁斯，你是个alpha。”

“我以为你在向我告白的时候就知道这一点。”蝙蝠侠危险地眯起眼。

“氪星人挑选伴侣从不在意性别。”超人将沾着润滑剂的手指慢慢送入对方紧闭的穴口，无不遗憾地说，“可我连我们孩子的名字都想好了。”

蝙蝠侠皱着眉忍受被入侵而产生的排斥感，听到这话冷笑一声：“所以你不止想操我，还想把我操到怀孕？”

“如果你问的是我对你的那些幻想。”超人的手指在紧致的甬道中转了一圈，精准地碾上他的腺体，“那么我得说，它们比你能想象出的最疯狂的景象还要过分得多。”

布鲁斯在身体不自觉的战栗中暧昧地舔了舔嘴唇：“那就让我见识一下。”

超人露出一个阳光灿烂的正直微笑：“才不要，你肯定想找借口退货。”说着他不给布鲁斯反驳的机会，再次堵住了他的嘴唇，第二根手指试探性地磨蹭着穴口的褶皱，手心里的润滑剂顺着指根淌下，把整个股缝都弄得湿粘一片。

柔软的肠壁自动自发地绞紧了超人的手指，微痛的不适与唇舌交接品尝到的玉米清香让布鲁斯焦躁不已，顶在他大腿上的硬热更是让他本能地想要逃离。超人没有脱下制服，勃发的阴茎将弹性极佳的氪星布料顶出一个可观的鼓包，看着布鲁斯眼里就像是一包定时炸弹。超人用力地吻他，可能正试图用那条不软也不够灵活的舌头搅乱他的思维，但效率显然不如插在他屁股里的那两根手指来的高，每一次针对弱点的按压都像是一道细小的电流抽打在最敏感的那条神经上，布鲁斯清晰地感受到自己的身体正在被面前这个强大的alpha以温柔却不容置疑的力道打开，并预感到了不久之后的全方位妥协。他有些泄气地偏过头，将半边脸埋进了枕头里。

润滑剂随着手指的抽动越来越多地被送入甬道，微小的水声响起，克拉克握住布鲁斯半勃的阴茎撸动，指尖磨蹭着红润的龟头。布鲁斯急喘一声，腰部晃了晃不知是想躲还是想迎合，克拉克趁机把第三根手指也捅了进去。从未被赋予过排泄之外用途的小口紧得要命，穴口褶皱都绷得发白，克拉克试着并起指头往里送了些，听到布鲁斯的痛嘶声又不敢动了，转而拿起润滑剂一股脑往手指上倒。冰凉的触感滑过股沟敏感的皮肤，布鲁斯打了个冷颤，察觉到超人担忧的目光，恶狠狠地瞪了回去：“继续，别磨磨叽叽的。”

润滑剂很快被肠壁的高温捂得温热，透明的粘液被摩擦起了小泡，粘在穴口不愿离去。超人的手指在内壁上四处戳刺，小心地避开前列腺的位置，他倔强爱面子的恋人似乎对双方持久力的差距耿耿于怀，他当然不介意帮助对方维持住这点小小的自尊心。蝙蝠装腰腹部分的面料也已经被撕得七零八落，超人隔着绷带抚摸蝙蝠侠柔韧的腰线，感受着对方在他手指的动作下产生的细微颤抖。布鲁斯的呼吸很急促，胸膛上的蝙蝠标志随着胸口剧烈的起伏而在他眼前晃动，超人低头吻了吻那只黑蝙蝠右边的翅膀，埋在穴内的手指毫无预兆地碾过脆弱的腺体，蝙蝠侠猝不及防地弓起脊背，从喉咙里溢出一丝沙哑的闷哼。

到第四根手指也挤进穴口时蝙蝠侠已经没有多余的力气说话了，他眉头拧成一团，本能地紧紧拽着超人红色披风的一角，在下体的撕裂感与精神上的被侵入感中勉力抓住理智的尾巴。超人试着并住手指在甬道里转了一圈，蝙蝠侠腿根打颤，内壁抽搐着推拒坚硬的入侵物，穴口在长时间的摩擦中变成了深红色，肿起的肉环可怜兮兮地咬着硬邦邦的“铁块”。他还未能得到发泄的阴茎直挺挺立着，前液一股股顺着柱体淌下，隐没如蜷曲的毛发中。

超人突然抽出了手指，被撑得变形的菊穴迅速缩成一团，蝙蝠侠绷紧的神经放松了两秒，听到了拉链拉开的声音。

超人是制服居然是两截式的。

被那根恐怖的氪星玩意抵住穴口时他脑子里还转悠着新收集的情报，但很快他就没有余力想东想西了，造成氪星人与人类之间生殖隔离的罪魁祸首正在将它硕大的头部往alpha紧闭的入口里挤，超人将剩余的所有润滑剂都抹在自己的阴茎上，龟头强硬地顶开穴口的阻碍进入到湿热的甬道内部。尖锐的痛感让蝙蝠侠下意识地挣扎，超人握住他的腰，就着插入的姿势将他翻了个面压趴在床垫里，火热的阴茎又趁势深入了一小截。蝙蝠侠额头抵着枕头，支撑身体的膝盖不住打着颤，超人压在他后颈的手按揉着他的alpha腺体，粗硬的阴茎一寸一寸往里钉。被硬物撑开身体的剧痛通过神经末梢一波波传递到大脑，蝙蝠侠艰难地吞咽了一下，喘息都带着痛苦的颤音，他攥紧手指，鼻翼翕动着不断抽气，呼吸间全是自己苦得呛人的信息素的气味。

这些充满疼痛与排斥的alpha信息素让超人也被激得红了眼，他像任何一个被侵犯领地的alpha一样怒吼着释放出具有威慑力的信息素来宣誓主权，浓郁的爆米花甜香飞快地占领了整个房间，他威慑性地用拇指按住蝙蝠侠后颈肿胀的腺体，腰身向前一挺硬生生将阴茎捅入了大半。

“啊！”布鲁斯几乎是惨叫了一声，脆弱的穴口上出现了细小的裂伤，渐渐地便有血渗出来。蝙蝠侠熟练地咬紧牙关忍耐，他知道只要挨过最初的痛感，很快就会陷入麻木，大多数不波及到内脏的伤口都是这样——但布鲁西宝贝挨不住，他的房间，他的卧室现在完完全全成了另一个alpha的地盘，鸠占鹊巢的无礼入侵者把他重要的alpha腺体捏在手中，还粗暴地用外星铁家伙捅裂了他的屁股，这实在是太欺负人了。

布鲁西委屈地抽了抽鼻子，把要掉不掉的泪水憋回眼眶里，趋利避害的本能让他原本躁动异常的信息素不甘不愿地收起利爪，屈服地展现出自己的温驯，他闷不吭声地在枕头上蹭了蹭濡湿的睫毛，将超人的名字写在了心里的记仇小本子上。

超人看到那些血丝时也慌了，超级视力下他甚至能看清裂开的伤口处不规则的边角，他赶紧收拢自己的信息素，但那些调皮的小家伙再一次无视了他的命令欢快地在房间里乱窜，他只好一边安抚地磨挲布鲁斯脊背的凹陷一边小声道歉：“抱歉布鲁斯，我的信息素又失控了……”

蝙蝠侠喘匀了气，抬起手肘往他脸上狠狠来了一下：“你失控的可不止是信息素，超人。”

超人愧疚得要命，他权衡了一下，往后移动腰部想把自己的作案工具抽出来。摩擦产生的钝痛让蝙蝠侠又不可避免地呻吟一声，他猛地起身将超人推到床头巨大的靠枕里，自己支着两条微颤的大腿跪在超人腿间，那根氪星玩意随着姿势的变化又往里推进了些，蝙蝠侠一手扶着插在屁股里的阴茎，一手撑在超人结实的腹肌上，凶巴巴地说：“进都进来了还想出去？没门。”

超人眼睁睁看着蝙蝠侠曲起膝盖往下坐，腹部的伤口因为早上激烈的战斗和刚才那些剧烈运动而有些裂开，绷带表面微微泛红，他腰腹的肌肉抽得很紧，手臂与额角都暴起了青筋，嘴唇抿得发白，有汗水沿着他线条优美的下巴滴落下来，落到胸口的蝙蝠标志上。

我在操蝙蝠侠。

这个念头前所未有的清晰，超人只觉得一把火呼啦烧上来把耳根都烧得通红，差点当场就把存货交代出去，幸好千钧一发之际忍住了。蝙蝠侠憋着一股气，英勇无比地往下吞吃那根氪星怪物，屁股终于坐到实处时两人都松了一口气，超人为肠壁火热的包裹而忍不住发出叹息，蝙蝠侠深深地吸着气，不由自主地把手按在了小腹上。超人的阴茎硬得像什么无机质的玩具，偏偏又极有存在感地搏动着，炽热的龟头几乎要顶穿肠道，布鲁斯的手掌似乎能隔着绷带摸到肚皮上凸起的一块，与将要被开膛破肚的恐惧比起来穴口的钝痛根本不值一提，他吸了吸鼻子，再次把可怜兮兮想掉眼泪的布鲁西宝贝摁了回去。

肠壁推拒的蠕动给超人带来了极大的刺激，他环住布鲁斯的脊背将他抱在怀里，伸手抚慰着他萎靡的阴茎，布鲁斯背上出了一层汗，手指泄愤似地拉扯超人披风上破损的那个小角，超人低头看了一眼：“你的签名没了。”

“嗯。”

“我想再要一个。”

“……嗯。”

超人开始试探性地在肠道里抽动，凸起的经络磨蹭着娇嫩的内壁，布鲁斯头皮发麻地拽紧了手里的布料，爆米花味的信息素不断刺激他的神经，他穴口收紧了试图阻止侵略者的动作，但除了让自己更痛以外并没有什么成效。裂伤的疼痛渐渐麻木，相对钝感些的肠壁自暴自弃地裹住硬邦邦的入侵物，超人感觉进入得顺畅了些，便抽出到只剩一个头部，再找准角度狠狠地碾着腺体一路捅进最深处。布鲁斯发出半声带着哭腔的呻吟，半硬的阴茎抽搐着吐出一点清透的液体，他的腰已经完全软了，超人重新将他放平在床垫上，向上折起他的腿，大开大合地操干起来。

那根铁家伙每一次进入都从他最脆弱的一点上碾过，异样的酸麻让布鲁斯难以承受地哆嗦着，腹肌一下一下地抽紧，他的小兄弟已经完全挺立了，超人把玩着它红润的头部，故意捏开顶部的小口用指甲刮擦尿口的嫩肉，布鲁斯尖锐地抽了口气，哽咽着抬脚踹他，马上又因为一记狠顶而瑟缩着瘫软下去。超人硬实的龟头划着圈责罚着布鲁斯的前列腺，快感向潮水一样漫上来在布鲁斯的脖颈和脸颊上染出情欲的薄红，克拉克俯下身，更加深入的顶弄让布鲁斯喘着气往后躲，但他避无可避，只能在越来越汹涌的感官刺激中缩成一团。克拉克将鼻尖埋入对方的颈侧嗅闻，那些黑咖啡味道的信息素抖抖索索地环绕着他，像一枚蚌向他展露内里的软肉，这很奇怪——蝙蝠侠拧着眉，眼眶泛红，但眼神仍然清醒，看起来能很好地撑下去，可他的信息素已经哭得稀里哗啦快要背过气了。

超人好奇地隔着凯夫拉纤维揉捏他的乳尖，蝙蝠侠瞪了他一眼，信息素却诚实地传递出愉悦的讯号，于是他放心地埋下头啃咬对方的胸口，舌尖随着下身律动的频率按压那个小巧的凸起，蝙蝠侠刻意压抑的呻吟渐渐变得绵长，尾音懒洋洋地拖长又因下一波进攻戛然而止，他抬手扯住克拉克后脑的头发，手指与坚韧的发丝交缠着，克拉克感觉到手掌下腰身的颤动，撸弄着对方阴茎的手在它即将爆发的时候堵住了铃口。

“哈、啊——”

本该喷薄而出的精液被迫回流，布鲁斯全身剧烈地发着抖，胡乱地抓住克拉克的手腕想将那只残忍的手移开，克拉克按住他乱动的腰，阴茎愈发狠重地往他的前列腺上顶，布鲁斯眼眶里迅速聚起湿润的水汽，呜咽着想蜷起身子躲避，又被拉开腿干得更深。超人几乎把他对折了起来，他的腰背全部悬空，整个身体的重量都落在肩上，连挣扎的余地都没有，超人伸手与他十指相扣，由上至下地干着他的后穴，湛蓝的眼睛里浓重的情绪像最深的海中涌出的波涛：“我们一起。”

不断叠加却找不到出口的快感烧得布鲁斯脑子里一片混沌，他虚软的腿挂在超人的肩头，鼻子发酸，生理性的泪水沾湿了睫毛，超人执起他的一只手亲吻手背，又取下他的手套啃咬敏感的指腹，X视线下他能看到绵软的肠肉是如何蠕动着讨好他的阴茎，前列腺的位置已经被折磨得肿了起来，稍微擦过便能激起布鲁斯一连串的战栗与抽噎。再往里一些的地方有一个很小的入口，已经萎缩得毫无弹性，超人沉下腰，试探性地抵住那格外柔软的秘地，硕大的龟头顶开柔嫩的生殖腔入口进入到窄小的甬道里。

布鲁斯有那么两秒没法发出任何声音，紧接着他就崩溃地哭了出来：“不、别！”身体内部被撑开的疼痛和恐惧让他的视野都陷入了模糊，退化得非常狭窄的入口仅仅是包裹住一个头部就已经疼得他浑身打颤，那里分布密集的神经末梢如实将感官传递给他，他又疼又怕，在超人充满侵略性的信息素笼罩下语无伦次地拒绝，“求你、超人！卡尔……别进来！”他颤抖的嗓音带着浓重的哭腔，“克拉克！”

超人沉默了一会儿，深吸一口气从他的生殖腔里退了出来，即使他很想狠狠地肏进去，最好再成结把他的伴侣完全锁住，但alpha的生殖腔本来就承受不住操干，更别说他还有根尺寸严重超标的大家伙，如果他真的这么做了，那么蝙蝠侠接下来的一个星期估计都得在床上渡过。alpha天性里对伴侣的绝对占有欲让超人像只困兽般红了眼睛，他狠重地把阴茎往肠道里送，抽出到只剩头部又连根没入，一旦开闸就没法收住的泪水从布鲁斯的眼角滚落进鬓发里，他小声地抽噎，连被超人咬住后颈的腺体都乖顺地没有反抗——他实在是怕超人一个失控真从生殖道肏进他的退化的子宫，他肯定没法承受住那个，他会坏掉的。

超人报复性地狠干了几百下，布鲁斯的后穴已经彻底被干开，软烂的肠肉毫无抵抗之力地随着阴茎的抽插绞紧又松开，穴口也肿起外翻，克拉克舔吻布鲁斯的脖颈，对方似乎已经处于半昏迷的状态，双颊酡红，喉咙里不时溢出一两声虚弱的闷哼，一直不得发泄的阴茎涨得发紫。克拉克移开了堵住马眼的手指，牙齿陷入皮肉中刺破了对方的腺体，他猛地将自己埋到甬道最深处，灼热的精液毫无保留地释放出来，布鲁斯呻吟着喷发在他手心里，整个人软绵绵地松下去没了动静。

克拉克又在甬道里停留了一会才依依不舍地拔出来，合不上的小口吐出一些白浊，他刚才注入布鲁斯腺体中的信息素很快就被alpha的自我保护机制分解掉，没有留下一丝痕迹。超人不甘心地又嗅了嗅，在满鼻腔的苦味里叹了口气，认命地扛起失去意识的布鲁斯到浴室洗刷干净，破得无力回天的蝙蝠装被他犹犹豫豫地藏了起来。

整个清洗过程中布鲁斯都没有丝毫反应，看来是真的累坏了，克拉克自我反省了一分钟，任劳任怨地换掉床上脏污的床单和被罩，又给布鲁斯套上一件干净的睡袍才把他安置到被子里。

从遥远的地方传来呼救声，超人身形一顿，从制服暗袋里拿出一个小巧的盒子——那是他本来准备作为钢笔的回礼送给布鲁斯的东西，在误会布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠是一对时他以为自己没有机会把它送出去了，谁知道结果却是好的，甚至比他预想中最好的那个还要好上一千倍。

装着孤独堡垒钥匙的盒子被放在了布鲁斯的枕边，超人在他的额头上印下一个轻柔的吻，打开窗户飞向需要他的地方。

TBC


	10. 番外4 蝙蝠侠和韦恩旧情复燃了？

1.

事情的起因是一场绑架。

这很平常，布鲁西宝贝每个月都会被绑架好几次，绑架犯可能是阿卡姆病患，也可能是街边的小混混，作案动机可能是劫财，也可能是劫色，总之哥谭记者与布鲁斯本人都已经很习惯这种隔三差五的绑架案报道了。

今天也照惯例在会议上打盹的布鲁斯在听到玻璃碎裂声的下一刻就敏捷地滑进了桌子底下，歹徒没有第一时间发现他，便拿枪抵着一位股东的额头恶狠狠地问：“布鲁斯·韦恩呢？”

股东哆嗦着没说话，卢修斯熟练地充当了交涉人员：“你们想要什么？劫财请直接报价，劫色就请回吧，韦恩先生与他的男朋友感情十分稳固，暂时不考虑其他人选。”

躲在桌底的布鲁斯磨了磨牙。罗宾这个点还在学校上课，他不得不拨通了“感情稳固的男朋友”的通讯器，压低声音吩咐：“来韦恩大楼顶层救我一下，记得穿上蝙蝠装。”

是的，就算感情再怎么稳固，超人也依旧没有被允许插手哥谭的案件，但是穿着蝙蝠装的超人就可以——我们永远也无法理解蝙蝠侠的逻辑。

头顶上歹徒冷笑一声：“我们要他的命。”

卢修斯耸了耸肩：“看来又是一位蹦极教练。请便，韦恩就在桌子底下。”

布鲁斯翻身躲过扫射，严肃地反省了一下是不是最近蝙蝠装的毁损率太高以至于卢修斯已经忍无可忍，但那些蝙蝠装真的不是他有意弄坏的，毕竟它们脱起来不像超人的制服那样方便，超人也不是每一次都有耐心将它完整地从布鲁斯身上剥下来。

子弹呼啸着从耳边掠过在地砖上打出一连串的小坑，布鲁斯连滚带爬地将歹徒的枪口带离那群年老体衰的董事们，拼尽全力连头发丝都生动演绎着什么叫惊慌失措。

超人花了一点时间去换制服，以至于到达目的地时布鲁斯已经被逼到落地窗的破口处了，“蝙蝠侠”从天而降，以看不清的速度敲晕了所有歹徒，而早就想着逃会的布鲁斯顺理成章地腿一软，从窗口摔了下去。

超人迅速抓住他的手臂将他拉到怀里，同时启动抓钩枪勾住对面大楼的屋顶，一跃而起——

两人都听见了“嘶拉”的裂帛声。

“布鲁斯！我的裤子好像……”好像变成开裆裤了！超人惊恐地扯着勾索，好险没有本能地放开手去捂住屁股。

布鲁斯冷静地问：“你的内裤是什么颜色？”

“商场大减价买的粉绿条纹……”

“……”

布鲁斯当机立断伸手环住他的脖颈，同时抬起腿盘上他的腰，脚踝在他身后交叉，堪堪用鞋子挡住了他臀部制服的破口。超人僵硬地并拢腿利用抓钩枪从哥谭的上空掠过——实际上他只是发射出钩爪然后顺着钢索的方向朝前飞，布鲁斯把下巴搁在他肩上朝下看了一眼，确认没有什么天杀的粉绿条纹露出来才松了一口气，不然蝙蝠侠的一世英名都要毁于一旦。

两人维持着抱成一团的姿势磕磕绊绊飞进了蝙蝠洞，那个可怕的裂口已经蔓延到了大腿上，同时布鲁斯感觉有什么硬邦邦的东西顶住了自己的臀缝，他挑了挑眉，放下腿向后靠在操作台边缘：“这种情况都能硬？”

超人委屈地摸索蝙蝠装背后的拉链：“是你一直用屁股蹭我。”他看了看不知道还能不能补救的裆部破口，抱怨道，“而且你的制服真是该死的裆紧。”

“事实上我对你能成功把自己塞进去已经很惊讶了，毕竟我们至少差了两个码。”布鲁斯扯松领带，懒洋洋地朝克拉克伸出手臂，“来吧记者先生，别只顾着脱你那件制服了，我们今天来玩点不一样的。”

超人的身体很诚实地靠了过去，手指捏上对方包裹在西装裤下的臀肉时理智还留有一丝警惕：“怎么这么热情？”

“哦，拜托。”布鲁斯呻吟着仰头啃咬他从面具里露出来的下巴，指尖划过他胸口的蝙蝠标志，“相信我，没人能拒绝得了这个。”

超人直觉有哪里不太对，但很快就在布鲁西宝贝带着勾引意味的吻中将那点违和感抛到了脑后。

2.

超人终于发现是哪里不对了。

他的面前摆着一份报纸，头版上赫然是昨天布鲁斯和他缠抱着飞行的照片，鲜红的标题像血迹一样砸进他眼睛里：蝙蝠侠和韦恩旧情复燃？世界最佳拍档陷入感情危机！

克拉克在同事们或隐晦或直白的怜悯目光中抱住了头。

恋爱中的人都是多疑的，好巧不巧他还是个想象力丰富的新闻工作者，昨天布鲁斯对穿着蝙蝠装的他表现出的热情与那句“没人能拒绝得了这个”在他脑子里反复回放，让他全身上下没一个细胞不感到难受。

蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯是一个人，超人知道这个，但实际上“他们”之间的区别大到像有双重人格一样，有那么一段时间他甚至觉得自己交了两个男朋友。当然，布鲁斯并不是双重人格，但谁知道他是不是在潜意识里爱着蝙蝠侠呢？毕竟蝙蝠侠是他的守护者，是陪着他走过无数噩梦的骑士。

……克拉克觉得自己可以就此写一篇十万字的小说。

心里翻涌着的情绪太过复杂，他只能隐约从中分辨出嫉妒，但似乎和吃醋又不太一样，毕竟他不可能真的去吃蝙蝠侠的醋，也没法去吃布鲁斯的醋，难道要在网上发个“我男友疑似和他自己搞到一起了，怎么办？在线等挺急的”的帖子吗？

克拉克纠结地拿出手机，决定先试探一下，于是他将报纸拍下来发给了布鲁斯，附上一句话：“布鲁斯你怎么又出轨了？我好伤心。【痛哭】”

布鲁斯很快回复了一个无奈的表情，克拉克再接再厉：“蝙蝠侠就那么好吗？我哪里比不上他？”想想不对又赶紧补上一句，“好吧，哪里都比不上。【嚎啕大哭】”

这次布鲁斯足足五分钟还没有回信，克拉克摸了摸下巴思索着是不是该再吹一波蝙蝠侠，就见屏幕上跳出一行小字：“我已经上飞机了，二十分钟后见。；）”

克拉克差点手一滑把手机扔出去，他手忙脚乱地握稳手机拨通布鲁斯的电话，刚一接通就急忙解释：“我是开玩笑的！”

布鲁斯闲闲地在椅子里跷起腿：“噢甜心，一定是我不够关注你才会让你有这种想法，实在是太不应该了。”

“不不不没有……”

“我现在就去让你感受一下我深·深的爱意。”

“不必了————”

电话被挂断了。

克拉克颓丧地把头杵到桌子上，恨不得把几分钟前那个脑抽的自己拎起来扔出外太空。

永远不要在布鲁西宝贝正好很闲的时候去招惹他，我怎么就不长记性呢。

克拉克渡过了煎熬的二十分钟，同事们以为他是在为男友出轨的事情伤心，纷纷走过来安慰地拍拍他的肩膀，克拉克有心澄清也不知道从何说起，只好哭笑不得地接受了他们的关爱。

笑容灿烂的布鲁斯推开了时政版办公室的大门，在一室诡异的沉默中径直走到克拉克的桌前，提起左手拎着的保温桶摆上桌面，甜蜜地眨眨眼：“早安亲爱的，我给你做了爱心早餐。”

“…………现在已经不是早上了。”而且你做的东西能吃吗。

“对我来说只要还没吃午餐就都是早上。”布鲁斯一屁股坐到软椅上，脊背微不可察地僵了一秒，又不动声色地放松下来，“快把它吃光，中午我们去吃法国菜。”

克拉克开启透视看清了保温桶里的东西，炖得软烂的蔬菜羹绿油油地在里面晃荡，于是他了然地伸手去揉了揉布鲁斯的腰侧，在对方倒抽一口冷气时无辜地耸肩：“看来你今天不能吃法国菜。”

布鲁斯怨恨地捂住酸痛的腰，艰难地挪动了一下：“我可以吃。只要你帮我把这玩意喝完。”

克拉克露出一个正直的微笑：“很抱歉，潘尼沃斯先生说如果我再继续纵容你他下次就不会给我开门。”

说得像是你什么时候走过门一样。布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，凑过去压低声音威胁：“你身为肇事者倒是挺心安理得嘛？”

克拉克也贴在他耳边回答：“这次可是你先挑起来的。”

布鲁斯敏锐地察觉到克拉克语气里隐约的酸气，一时间有点莫名其妙，他仔细回忆了一番自己最近在宴会上的表现，实在想不起自己做过什么出格的事情，便迟疑道：“怎么了？”

克拉克抱住布鲁斯，将鼻尖埋进他的颈侧放肆地吸嗅着甜蜜的信息素气味，闷闷地说：“没什么。”

即便是世界上最伟大的侦探也无法搞懂他那百转千回的氪星脑回路，布鲁斯狐疑地回抱住他，在一屋子人谴责的视线里心虚地垂下了头——尽管他真的什么也没做。

之后的一整个上午布鲁斯都在旁敲侧击地试图套话，然而克拉克作为记者自然熟谙各种套话技巧，轻描淡写地就让他的planA～E全部胎死腹中，蝙蝠侠憋屈得不行，在露易丝“要哄自己哄，我可不会帮你”的表情中终于爆发了，揪住克拉克的衣领就把人提起来往天台拖。

星球日报顶层那颗金球依然不紧不慢地转动着，布鲁斯沉下脸，摆出蝙蝠侠拷问的架势将克拉克按到栏杆上：“你什么毛病？”

克拉克顾左右而言他：“啊我看见邻街那家甜甜圈店在限量发售新口味！”

“哇哦那我们赶紧去买——你以为我会这样说？！”蝙蝠侠呲出一口白森森的牙，“你先把话说清楚，不然哪儿也别想去。”

克拉克摆出自己最乖巧的表情：“真的没事，只是最近报社工作量太大。”

“是吗，那我去和佩里谈谈。”布鲁斯气势汹汹地转身，“没有人可以压榨我的男朋友。”

“喂……等等！”克拉克拉住他，布鲁斯固执地继续往门边走，两人僵持了半分钟，克拉克终于妥协地举起手，“好吧，我说实话。”

布鲁斯冷冷地抱起手臂。

“布鲁斯，我只问一个问题。”克拉克支支吾吾地开口，“你是不是喜欢蝙蝠侠？”

“………………”蝙蝠侠盯了他三秒，打开联盟通讯器，“紧急情况，超人疑似被不明魔法控制，全员集合。”

超人一把躲过通讯器按下挂断键：“我没有被控制！”

“哦，那你是早上出门时夹到脑袋失忆了吗？”蝙蝠侠刻薄地说，“我的男友克拉克正在和超人同居，我是不是应该把你们告上法庭？”

“这不一样！”

“哪里不一样？因为我的伪装技巧太好，不像你只有一副愚蠢的眼镜？”

“它一点也不愚蠢……不对，重点不在这里。”超人涨红了脸，终于吼出了那句在心里憋了一早上的话，“你昨天和蝙蝠侠做爱了！”

布鲁斯懵了整整三分钟才意识到他指的是什么，顿时有点啼笑皆非：“天哪，我以为你吃蝙蝠侠的醋就已经是极限了，没想到还能吃自己的醋。”

克拉克在他嘲讽的目光下觉得羞耻，但更多的是委屈：“你从来没有对我这么热情过，我怎么可能不这么想。”他的语气已经接近控诉了，“你对蝙蝠装有反应。”

布鲁斯心累地揉了揉眉心：“真像你说的这样那我只需要一面镜子就能解决生理需求，还要你干什么？”

克拉克噎住了，脑子里不自觉地想象了一下那种画面，居然觉得有点想看。

“我的兴趣并不在于有谁穿了蝙蝠装，而在于蝙蝠装下的人是你。”布鲁斯靠过去与他额头相抵，鼻尖蹭在一起，他暧昧地勾起唇角，“你知不知道这叫‘男友衫’？”

“……什么？”对各式情趣一无所知的小镇男孩傻傻地问。

“嗯哼……”布鲁斯干燥的嘴唇贴上他的耳廓，“比如你想象一下，如果我穿着你的制服……”

“拉奥啊这实在是太辣了。”超人一秒开窍，跃跃欲试地侧过头啃咬他的颈侧，“我们今晚回去试试？”

“看你表现。”布鲁斯哼笑一声，抬手揉了揉他毛绒绒的头发。

“拜托啦，布鲁斯。”超人讨好地拿脑袋蹭了蹭他的手，天蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着期待的光芒。

“……临街那家甜甜圈店的新口味卖光了吗？”

“我看看……还剩三个，你要吃？”

“要。”

3.

克拉克与布鲁斯坐在甜甜圈店里靠窗的座位上，空气中弥漫着香甜的气息，阳光透过玻璃撒在他们的身上。布鲁斯惬意地享受着新口味的甜甜圈，克拉克支着头温柔地注视着他。

心底的那些搅成一团的情绪并没有因为布鲁斯的解释而平息下来，克拉克模糊地意识到这大概并不是症结所在，这种不安感已经困扰了他很久，昨天的事情充其量只是一个导火索而已。

超人盯着布鲁斯嘴角粘上的浅咖啡色奶油，蓦地就有点走神。想他第一次帮对方擦去脸上的汉堡残渣时差点被沉进哥谭湾，而现在他已经可以顺理成章地以奶油作为借口亲吻布鲁斯了。

明明好像也没过多久。超人越过桌面舔掉布鲁斯唇角的奶油时感慨地想。

布鲁斯与他交换了一个香草摩卡味的吻，分开时玩笑似地咬了咬他被甜到麻木的舌尖：“最近大都会已经和平到需要你亲自制造头条了？”

“我总得想点办法让他们知道你是我的。”克拉克托着他的脖子，拇指有意无意地抚过他的腺体，“不然我一个月里有29天都都在被出轨，我刚刚在办公室已经听到有人在赌我们什么时候会分手了。”

布鲁斯将沾着巧克力酱的手指放进嘴里吮吸：“所以你的计划就是在甜甜圈店的窗户边接吻？”

“当然不会这么简单，不过需要你的配合。”

“嗯？”

“我想把我的信息素留在你身上。”超人压低嗓音，自信无比地说。

“……这样只会让事情更加复杂，超人。”蝙蝠侠警觉地用余光扫视了一圈不远处的顾客们，“他们会再给我的床伴名单加上一个名字，很有趣吗？”

“实话说确实挺有趣的。”克拉克摊开手，“既然一定要被绿，那我宁愿绿我是人是我自己。”

“我拒绝。”布鲁斯拿起盘子里的最后一个甜甜圈，“我不想和我男朋友、我男朋友的秘密身份以及我的秘密身份玩四角恋。”

超人翻了个白眼，小声咕哝：“明明是你平时名声太差才会出现这种情况。”

“名声很差的韦恩先生决定挽回自己的声誉。”布鲁斯冷笑一声：“今晚的特别节目取消。”

“哦不、别这样布鲁斯！”

4.

到嘴的男友衫play飞走了。

超人后悔得快要以头抢地，他现在不仅失去了晚间特殊活动，还被勒令不准以超人的身份去韦恩宅——平时他还能厚着脸皮穿小记者的装束去老老实实按门铃，但他今天与布鲁斯在甜甜圈店接吻的照片已经刷满了推特，强调过好多次不要给布鲁斯喂食高热量甜品的管家先生肯定不会给他开门。

本来这也没什么，今天晚上是超人和蝙蝠侠值班，他们有的是时间独处，可偏偏蝙蝠侠为了追查一个案件而缺席，还禁止超人尾随，于是超人只好惆怅地独自上了瞭望塔，准备渡过一个寂寞的夜晚。

结果上帝连寂寞的夜晚都不留给他。

超人推开瞭望塔的会议室大门发现里面坐满了人，比平时开会时来的还齐，大家听到动静一致将目光转向门口，见他孤身一人，脸上都浮现出“看这孩子被伤透了心还得值班”的怜惜。

“……你们好。”超人干笑着招了招手。

海王踱过来搭上他的肩，被胡子覆盖的脸上挤出一个理解的表情：“想开点，一段失败的恋情并不能代表什么。”

绿灯侠撕开一包芥末味的薯片，幸灾乐祸地说：“我早说了老蝙蝠和韦恩绝对有问题。”

神奇女侠神情肃穆的扯了扯手里的套索，发出“啪”的脆响。

两个身份同时被出轨的超人几乎要抑制不住眼角的抽搐，他明智地选择了最直观的角度去澄清这个误会：“照片上的蝙蝠侠是我，我穿了B的制服。”

会议室里寂静了两秒，所有人都露出震惊的神色，气氛不知为何陡然变得非常凝重，连超人都不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

最后是闪电侠捧着蛋糕盒子小心翼翼地开口：“所以……是你和韦恩旧情复燃了？”

“…………”超人一时竟然找不到话可以反驳。

绿灯侠和海王肃然起敬地朝他竖起大拇指，神奇女侠眯着眼睛再次握紧了真言套索。

“我得说，和那只老蝙蝠谈恋爱就已经够让人敬佩的了，你居然还能给他戴绿帽子。”绿灯侠赞赏地鼓起了掌，“我支持你，等会你被蝙蝠侠痛揍的时候我会意思意思帮你挡一下。”

“为了联盟主席在大众心里的形象，刚才那段录像已删除。”钢骨咧着嘴看起来很兴奋，“我申请留下来旁观世界最佳拍档的内战。”

“嘿，等等，我和布鲁斯……”超人哽了一下，实在无法昧着良心否认自己和布鲁斯的情侣关系，便换了种说法，“我和B非常相爱，并没有报纸上说的感情危机。”

“得了吧，那个控制狂可不是会忍气吞声的人。”绿灯侠不屑地冷哼，“说不定他已经把韦恩绑到蝙蝠洞里刑讯逼供了，下一个就是你。”

超人不自觉地打了个哆嗦：“我们真的什么事都没有……”

“我也不信。”海王犀利的眼神把他从头到脚扫了一遍，“你用什么证明？”

“接通讯给他，当面把话说清楚。”绿灯侠看热闹不嫌事大地走向操作台，“直接连线蝙蝠洞。”

“他今晚有事，现在应该不在蝙蝠洞。”超人迅速飞到他面前不让他往前走。

“天还没黑呢，他不是夜行生物吗？”绿灯侠怀疑地盯住他，“还是你在掩饰什么？”

“哥谭最近有个挺麻烦的案子，我不想打扰他夜巡。”超人坚持地拦在操作台和绿灯侠之间，渐渐有点顶不住大家意味深长的目光，咬牙道，“他夜巡不会带手机，我可以拨他的手机试试。”

原本还坐在椅子上的几人闻言全围到了他身后，超人掏出他挂着蝙蝠侠挂坠的手机，在大家火热的视线中硬着头皮向蝙蝠侠发送了FaceTime请求。

嘟嘟的信号音响了很久都没有被接通，眼看着就要连接超时，超人刚松了一口气准备按下挂断键时，屏幕突然一闪，紧接着画面就亮了起来，一张英俊的脸出现在屏幕上。

布鲁斯拿浴巾擦着头发，浴袍半掉不掉地挂在身上，领口下露出的小片胸膛上还滚着水珠，他雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛漫不经心地看向镜头，原本慵懒的笑容霎时僵在了脸上。

“………………”

超人眼前一黑。

布鲁斯表情空白了一瞬，在电话两端死一般的沉寂中下意识地拢好衣襟，他直起背，目光从每一个正联成员目瞪口呆的脸上掠过，最后停在超人身上。

超人在“完了蝙蝠侠会杀了我”的瑟瑟发抖与“刚洗完澡的布鲁斯看起来好香”的蠢蠢欲动中来回摇摆，大脑发出过热的轰鸣。

布鲁斯飞速理清混乱的现状，若无其事地扯出一个风度翩翩的微笑：“有什么事吗，超人先生？蝙蝠侠正在洗澡。”

会议室里顿时响起一阵台风过境般的抽气声，背后传来不知是谁的惊叹：“这是挑衅啊！”

这是……死亡通知单……超人看着布鲁斯背后的床上乱糟糟的被子与地上随意散落着的蝙蝠装，从喉咙里溢出一声欲哭无泪的哽咽。

绿灯侠感叹地拍拍手：“出轨实锤。”

海王同情地叉着腰：“捉奸现场。”

神奇女侠庄严地举起剑：“人赃并获。”

钢骨后怕地捂住胸口：“直播事故。”然后在大家惊恐的眼神中补充，“我是说差点。”

闪电侠没说话，他整个人都模糊成了一副后现代抽象画。

屏幕里的布鲁斯等了一会儿没得到超人的答复，不耐烦地皱了皱眉：“如果没事的话我先挂了？我会让蝙蝠侠待会回电话给你。”

“再见……”超人呆呆地看着黑下去的屏幕，心里一片凄风苦雨。

绿灯侠义愤填膺地拍桌道：“不行，这太过分了，就算他是金主我们也得让他知道超人的男朋友不是这么好抢的。”

神奇女侠冷冷地一甩套索：“蝙蝠侠交给我解决。”

联盟众人训练有素地进入了备战状态，大家都准备好了去为自己的同伴讨回一个公道，毕竟超人和蝙蝠侠这么多年的搭档感情所有人都有目共睹，他们相信只要排除掉韦恩这个不确定因素再打醒蝙蝠侠，一切都还会像往常一样。

但是超人抬手制止了他们：“别去。”

海王恨铁不成钢地喊道：“超人！”

“……这是我和他之间的事，我们会自己解决。”超人垂着头看不清表情，但话语是不容拒绝的坚定，“等他夜巡回来我会和他谈谈。”

联盟成员们互相看了看，最终都没再去打扰似乎陷入沉思的超人。他们各自收起了武器，却没有马上离开，而是在会议桌边重新坐下，安静地做着自己的事，以示对超人无声的支持。

今夜的地球也非常和平，警报器一直也没给这群很闲的超级英雄出场机会，随着时间一分一秒的走过，已经有人忍不住打起了哈欠。

超人对于自己一个没注意差点让蝙蝠侠秘密身份暴露的事情很自责，他深沉地坐在操作台前用无神的双眼看着屏幕里各地区的监控，运用自己丰富的惹怒蝙蝠侠的经验估计着这次大概多少天能重回韦恩大宅。

结论是两天半，如果半夜悄悄翻窗进去钻进被窝里趁布鲁斯睡得迷迷糊糊的时候抱住他道歉那大概明天早上就能提前解除危机。

超人严谨地开始在脑子里排演道歉流程，丝毫没有察觉到伙伴们因为他愈发显得严肃的表情而投来担忧的视线。

就在会议室内气压低到不能再低的时候，超人突然瞳孔一缩猛地起身，其他人也反射性地跟着站了起来，结果还没来得及问他发生了什么事就见眼前红蓝残影一闪，下一秒超人就已经消失无踪了。

绿灯侠看着一片被风卷起又缓慢飘落到地上的纸片，挠了挠头：“超人终于憋不住了？我们用不用去帮忙？”

“酥皮都说要自己解决了，我们就别去添乱了吧。”闪电侠迟疑地说。

“附议。”钢骨举起手。

“行了，让男孩们自己好好沟通。”神奇女侠伸了个懒腰率先朝门外走去，“解散，都回家睡觉去。”

海王烦躁地用三叉戟戳了戳地面：“那我大老远跑来到底是干嘛的？”

火星猎人淡然地将奥利奥泡进了牛奶里。

5.

超人在哥谭的一条黑暗的巷子里找到了受伤的蝙蝠侠，罗宾正用自己稚嫩的肩膀支撑着父亲的重量，淅淅沥沥淌下的鲜血将二人的披风浸得更加沉重。

超人降落下去想要扶他们一把，罗宾朝他笑了笑，而蝙蝠侠却闪开了他的手，狺狺低吼：“滚出我的哥谭！”

超人伸出去的手臂僵了一秒，他板起脸，不顾蝙蝠侠的威吓强行揽住他的背和腿弯把人抱起来，罗宾娴熟地扒住超人的大腿，搭上高速便车只一瞬间就回到了蝙蝠洞。

管家接到讯息后已经候在了那里，超人将面色阴沉的蝙蝠侠放到诊疗床上，阿尔弗雷德迅速用工具划开伤口边缘的布料，注射麻醉剂，开始缝合。

罗宾站在旁边时不时给他递上止血钳和棉花，超人飘在五米之外，超级视力清晰地将蝙蝠侠侧腹的那道二十公分长的新伤传递到他的脑子里。针线穿过皮肉，撕裂的伤口被牵扯着强行合拢，蝙蝠侠微微皱着眉，眼神冷静而清醒，与他对上目光时眼睛里传达出驱赶的信号。

超人握着拳头在原地没动，心底那些折磨人的情绪又翻涌起来，堵在喉口让他眼眶发酸。诊疗台上方撒下的灯光阴森冰冷，超人站在阴影里没有上前，或者说上前也做不了什么——瞧他们多么熟练，他们可以把蝙蝠侠照顾好，而他根本就不被允许介入哥谭的事务，连昨天帮点小忙还得先换上蝙蝠装。

他看着有条不紊忙碌着的阿尔弗雷德和罗宾，鼻腔里是呛鼻的血腥味和蝙蝠侠苦涩的信息素，蓦然就明白了自己在意的究竟是什么。

蝙蝠侠身上的每一道陈旧的伤疤都是他无法踏足的过往，他亲吻它们就像在亲吻蝙蝠侠所经受的苦难，蝙蝠侠从未允许他参与其中。他时常能从布鲁斯纵容的微笑中感知到柔软，但伸手触及的却是坚硬的外壳，布鲁斯用最坚固的城墙围起了心中的那块“哥谭”，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯心甘情愿地栖身其中，那里没有超人。

他嫉妒的并不是蝙蝠侠，或者说不止是蝙蝠侠，他嫉妒的是“哥谭”——嫉妒蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯互为软肋和铠甲，嫉妒阿尔弗雷德陪伴布鲁斯渡过最痛苦的时光，嫉妒罗宾与蝙蝠侠无需多言的默契，他嫉妒蝙蝠侠护在蝠翼之下的所有的一切，嫉妒他们拥有着他所不知道的布鲁斯的过去。

而每一次当他努力地想更靠近布鲁斯一些，结局总是被蝙蝠侠冷漠地拒之门外。

说到底，想要保护自己爱的人又有什么错呢？

包好绷带时蝙蝠侠已经因为体力透支昏睡过去，超人用眼神征得了阿尔弗雷德的同意，平稳地抱起布鲁斯送回了卧室的床上，他在老管家的默许下用湿毛巾帮布鲁斯擦干净身体，给他套上睡袍塞进了被子里。

布鲁斯睡得不太安稳，眉心拧在一起，缺乏血色的嘴唇也紧抿着。超人坐在床边看了他一会，伸出手指将他眉心的褶皱揉开，又戳住他的嘴角将下垂的弧度摆正。

“……你都是这么照顾伤员的吗？”布鲁斯不胜其烦地睁开眼，把他不老实的手拍到一边，

没想到超人却瞪大了眼睛，伤心得像是他才是那个睡得好好的被骚扰醒来的倒霉蛋。

布鲁斯头疼地按了按太阳穴，想坐起来腰上又不能使力，只好用眼神传达自己的不耐：“给你三分钟时间，不说就滚回你的孤独堡垒。”

超人沉默了一会，手掌虚覆上他包着绷带的腹部，轻声开口：“你需要我，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯怔了怔，在麻药的效果消退后隐约的钝痛中看清了超人眼中的心疼和自责，他叹了口气：“是，我需要你。”他一字一顿地说，“但哥谭不需要超人。”

“我……”

“卡尔，我希望你能理解。”蝙蝠侠打断他的话，钢蓝色的瞳孔中是坚定不移的信念，“这是我的责任，也是我的坚持。”

“我明白，但我只是……”超人弯下腰将头埋进他的颈窝，像是不知道该怎么表达一般停顿了很长时间，最终他说，“我遇见你太晚了。……我不像他们。”

“这不是时间的问题。”布鲁斯试图揪着他脑后的头发把他提起来，失败了，转而将红披风的一角捏进手里，“你是‘希望之子’，是‘救赎’，这些在哥谭是没用的东西。”

可超人只是重复道：“我遇见你太晚了。”

他的指尖划过布鲁斯肩膀上烧伤留下的疤，蝙蝠侠在微痒的触感中瑟缩了一下，猛然明白过来：“卡尔。”他握着对方的肩膀将他推开，看进那双不知所措的蓝眼睛里，“别这么贪心。”

“我就是贪心。”超人耍赖似地抱住他，“我想更加了解你，想把那些没有我参与的时间都补回来。”

蝙蝠侠警告地抬腿踹了他一脚：“你太心急了，至少给我个过渡期。”

超人消极抵抗地压在他身上，还很小心地避开了伤处：“和你在一起的每一秒都很珍贵。”

蝙蝠侠这次很久都没有说话，他垂下眼，手指有一搭没一搭地拨弄着超人的头发，直到肩膀都被超人压得发麻，才下定决心般地说：“你也有很多我无法触及的地方，你的过去，你的母星，包括你的……很久很久以后。”他在超人骤然收紧的怀抱中叹息道，“没有什么是十全十美的，卡尔。”他再一次将超人从自己胸口移开，眼中是他所能坦率表达出的最大限度的爱意，“就像你说的，我今后所拥有的全部时间都会与你共渡，这就够了。”

超人静静地看着布鲁斯，他看见了苍白的骨架上无数细微的裂口，看见了肌肉撕裂又愈合的痕迹，看见了笔直的脊椎上那个扎眼的钢钉。他眼眶泛湿，喃喃地说：“你太重要了。”

你太重要了。以至于我明明才刚得到，却已经在恐惧着失去。

“你对我也一样重要。”布鲁斯捏了捏他的脸，把他拉下来交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻，“我很高兴遇见你。并且我认为我们相遇的时机……刚刚好。”

卡尔蹭了蹭他有点起皮的唇瓣，脱下制服和他躺在一起：“嗯，刚刚好。我们还有很多时间，足够我说服你带我一起夜巡。”

“……你是不是想现在就滚出我的哥谭？”蝙蝠侠威胁地眯起眼。

“睡觉睡觉，明天我会叫你起来吃早餐。”克拉克把他的脑袋按进怀里，物理上隔绝蝙蝠侠的死亡凝视。

“天哪，我是伤员，我需要好好睡觉，不需要早餐。”

“伤员需要更多的营养。有空抗议不如早点闭上眼睛，明天还能多赖会床。”

“……晚安，克拉克。”

“晚安，布鲁斯。”

愿时间善待我爱的人。

END


	11. 番外5 拯救超人与蝙蝠侠爱情大作战

1.

超人很烦恼。

虽然最近工作顺利，世界和平，恋情稳固，连卢瑟都没出来找他的茬，但他还是很烦恼。

每一个热恋中的人都会有一种难以抵抗的欲望——想秀恩爱。是的，想让自己的幸福被更多人看到，想告诉所有人自己的恋人有多么完美，这不是人之常情嘛。

布鲁斯似乎也是这么想的，他隔三差五就跑到星球日报转一圈，美其名曰巡视产业，实质上是慰问男友。尤其是在“蝙蝠侠与韦恩旧情复燃”新闻传开之后，大概是为了显示自己的专一，布鲁斯到星球日报转悠的频率骤然提高，有事没事就搬把椅子在克拉克旁边坐一整个下午，行为之恶劣，手段之残忍，实在是令人发指。

其直接结果就是整个时政版员工个个跟打了鸡血似的工作效率猛涨，只为了早点下班以逃避从办公室一角不断发射出的闪光弹。与之相对的就是克拉克的工作效率持续走低，不过他本人不仅不介意，反而美得不行，在布鲁西宝贝的甜蜜攻势下火速叛离组织，拿着大把大把的狗粮硬塞到昔日相亲相爱的好同事们嘴里。

这样看来克拉克完全没有烦恼的理由，可超人不这么想，因为蝙蝠侠对他永远都是公事公办的态度，连信息素都透露着一股凶巴巴的不耐。

明明是同一个人，怎么差距就这么大呢？超人趴在会议桌上瞟了一眼蝙蝠侠的背影，忧郁地叹了口气。

好想秀恩爱啊……

火星猎人默默地站起来离开了会议室。

超人左右看看没人，悄悄走过去从背后抱住蝙蝠侠，把脑袋搁在他肩膀上闷闷地喊：“布鲁斯……”

“工作时间不要喊我的名字，超人。”蝙蝠侠无动于衷地继续盯着屏幕，抖了抖肩膀示意背上的超重挂饰松手。

超人当然不会松手，他好不容易在逮着机会把蝙蝠侠抱在怀里，平时连挨挨肩膀都会被闪开，想到这里他语气里带了点委屈：“又没有其他人在，而且自从上周的FaceTime事件过后大家看我就像在看一个可怜虫，你就不能表现得稍微在乎我一点？”

蝙蝠侠冷笑着抱起手臂：“我怎么知道你打个电话身后还站了一堆人。”

“呃……”

“托你的福我差点在700万观众面前暴露身份，你有没有好好反省？”

“抱歉，是我疏忽了。”超人老老实实地放开手，又不甘心地为自己争辩道，“但当时我真的别无选择，不然他们就要冲到哥谭去找你算账。”

蝙蝠侠不咸不淡地哼了一声。

“说到底是你平时对我太冷淡才会引起误会。”超人再次贴上去嗅着从凯夫拉纤维下透出的苦涩气息，手指装作不经意地拨拉着对方的制服拉链。

“因为我已经尝到纵容你会有什么后果了。”蝙蝠侠按住他的手，讽刺地说，“上次要不是绿灯侠和闪电侠动静太大我还真发现不了他们也在厕所里，但你有超级听力，怎么可能没发现？”

超人理亏地挠了挠头，眼神有点游移：“毕竟你都主动坐我腿上了，我哪还管得了那么多……”

“所以为了杜绝此类事情的发生，工作时间请和我保持安全距离。”蝙蝠侠往旁边移了一步，手指在键盘上敲击着，“纽约发生一起银行抢劫，交给你了。”

“好吧，好吧。”超人活动了一下肩膀朝会议室大门走去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“在报社时就没见你保持什么‘安全距离’，一套上制服就翻脸不认人。”

“Because I am Batman。”

2.

超人今天比昨天还要烦恼。

他坐在韦恩大宅的主卧沙发上整理下午会用到的采访资料，一股黑咖啡的味道不住地往他鼻子里钻，苦得他整个呼吸道都在发麻，就算他屏住呼吸，也会因为沾上皮肤的那些耀武扬威的alpha信息素而感到心神不宁。

当然，两个alpha的恋爱之路本来就有着诸多困难，大部分是来自于生理的，其中床上不和谐反而是最微不足道的一项——刚开始时确实艰难，所幸超人的钢铁老二不会被夹断，而蝙蝠侠的身体素质又远超一般人类，一来二去他们也培养出了点默契，在无数次（蝙蝠侠单方面）惨痛的教训中得出了一个能让双方都爽到又不会给蝙蝠侠留下太严重后遗症的限度。

但无法标记确实让超人沮丧了一段时间，在伴侣身上留下自己的气味是每一个alpha的本能，每次看着布鲁斯带着一身干净清爽的气息从浴室走出来，对于尽力把信息素往布鲁斯身上身上蹭的超人来说无疑是一个打击，这等于是在宣布“他永远不会真正属于你”。

这种焦躁感在他察觉蝙蝠侠也有着和他同样的心情时才被勉强安抚了下来，前不久他发现蝙蝠侠在做爱之后总是一言不发地盯着他的后颈，起初他以为那是对方屁股疼得不爽在找机会给他来一记手刀作为报复，后来才察觉布鲁斯的目光落点是他颈侧alpha性腺的位置，结合对方在意乱情迷时用钢铁之躯磨牙的行为，他完全有理由相信蝙蝠侠也正因为无法标记超人而烦躁。

以他的控制狂程度来看他说不定比超人还要烦躁。

超人每次嗅到布鲁西宝贝甜蜜的信息素时都心情复杂，既遗憾于他不是真的omega无法被标记，又庆幸于蝙蝠侠不需要以omega的身体去撑起守护哥谭的责任，那无疑会比现在艰难很多。而在经历过蝙蝠侠长达两小时的说教后他也不敢再生出变性的念头，只好在信息素的互斥中苦中作乐地拥抱蝙蝠侠强健美丽的躯体，并逐渐迷恋上对方苦涩的信息素气味。

但这不表示他喜欢待在这种充斥着另一个alpha充满划地盘意味的信息素的房间里。

“布鲁斯，你能不能稍微收敛一点？”克拉克停下了敲击键盘的手。

“不能。”靠在床头的布鲁斯无动于衷地将手中的书翻过一页。

克拉克眯起眼，放开对信息素的压制，玉米的清香迅速侵占了沙发周围的一小块地方，咖啡味被驱逐到一边。布鲁斯像被踩了尾巴的猫一样从床上跳起来发出威胁性的低吼：“这里是我的房间！”

超人不甘示弱地挺直脊背与他对峙，两人大眼瞪小眼地僵持了两分钟，最终是克拉克先破了功，他“噗”的一声笑起来，看见布鲁斯莫名其妙的眼神又笑得更厉害了。

总觉得布鲁斯下一秒就要弓起背从喉咙里“呼噜呼噜”几声来驱赶入侵者了。克拉克为自己想象中的画面自顾自乐了一会儿，抱起手提电脑愉悦地起身朝客厅走去，留下布鲁斯一个人疑惑又憋屈地拧紧眉心。

现在是早上十点，迪克已经上学去了，阿尔弗雷德在花园里忙碌，韦恩大宅非常安静。克拉克咬着苹果专注地将资料归好类，在闲适的惬意中伸了个懒腰。

木质楼梯上传来一阵咚咚咚的脚步声，克拉克回头看过去，就见穿着睡袍光着脚的布鲁斯表情不善地走下来，一手还拿着刚才没看完的书。克拉克朝他投去询问的目光，布鲁斯就像没看见似的径直走过来一屁股坐到他旁边，盘起腿往后一靠，理所当然地把他的胸膛当成了靠垫。

布鲁斯一言不发地翻开书继续阅读，克拉克将皮肤变软，手臂习惯性地环住他的腰，挑了挑眉：“不占地盘了？”

布鲁斯装作没听到，严肃地盯着纸上的字。

克拉克便也没再调侃他，而是调整了下姿势让他靠得更舒服，自己则打开网页查阅最新的时事热点。

时间一分一秒地走过，克拉克用超级速度写完了新闻稿，无所事事地将下巴搁在布鲁斯的头顶和他一起看书，布鲁斯已经不知不觉完全缩进了他的怀里，脑袋一点一点地打着瞌睡，手上的书半天都没有翻一页。

克拉克蹭了蹭布鲁斯头顶的发旋：“我有件事情想征求你的意见。”

布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声。

克拉克低头在他的后颈上啃了一下，布鲁斯瞬间清醒，捂着脖子转头瞪他，克拉克无辜地朝他笑笑：“我觉得我们是时候公开了。”

布鲁斯在打了个哈欠：“公开什么？”

“公开我们的关系。”

“……你是还没睡醒吗？”布鲁斯把头往上一抬，克拉克被顶中下巴不小心咬到了自己的舌头，“嗷”地捂住嘴，布鲁斯毫无愧疚地合上了书本，“我们早就公开了。”

“我的意思是。”超人收紧手臂，带着笑意的气息吹进他的耳朵里，“要和我上瞭望塔参观吗，韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯愣了两秒才反应过来，他沉吟了一会，若有所思地摸了摸下巴：“不错的提议。”

超人再接再厉：“坦诚是联盟团结不可或缺的一环。”

“别以为我不知道你想干什么，童子军。”蝙蝠侠斜了他一眼。

“我想干什么？”超人一脸正直，“我只是单纯的不想再无端被出轨而已。”

“希望你明天仍然能坚持这个说法。”

“所以你是同意了？”

“嗯哼。”

3.

今天的瞭望塔发生了一件大事。

蝙蝠侠缺席了联盟例会，这很反常，但也不值得大惊小怪，毕竟蝙蝠侠有过因受伤或者哥谭事务而请假的先例。真正令英雄们震惊的是他这次找了一个人代替他主持会议，而这个人是以俊美的外表与空空如也的脑袋闻名的哥谭宝贝布鲁斯·韦恩。

老蝙蝠这是色令智昏了？这是几乎所有联盟成员在得知这个消息时的第一个想法。

可怜的蓝大个。这是他们第二个想法。

这些正联巨头不约而同地提前到达了瞭望塔开始了一个计划之外的会议，会议的地点定在女厕所——唯一一个没有被蝙蝠侠监视的危险的地方。除了神奇女侠之外的其他人都显得有点战战兢兢，这群没进过女厕所的大老爷们低着头眼睛都不敢乱瞟，生怕被当成变态。

“我们现在得制定一个作战计划。”闪电侠眼观鼻鼻观心地提议，“我们不能看着蓝大个被欺负。”

“就知道上次放他自己去和蝙蝠侠谈话肯定不能解决问题。”神奇女侠皱起眉，“亚马逊人一向凭实力说话，我建议超人与韦恩决斗，赢的那个得到蝙蝠侠。”

“事情没这么简单。”绿灯侠盯着墙上雪白的瓷砖睿智地说，“考虑到韦恩是超人的前男友，我不认为他下得了手。”

常驻于各大社交网站与八卦论坛的钢骨在虚拟屏幕中列出一串实锤报道：“资料显示在超人与韦恩交往之前，韦恩与蝙蝠侠已经保持了很多年的情人关系。”

“所以这事不能怪老蝙蝠，是超人先撬了他的墙角？”闪电侠声音里带着点犹疑。

“我已经搞不清楚到底是谁绿谁了。”海王面无表情地看着地砖上的一道裂痕。

“韦恩先是被超人撬走，现在又被蝙蝠侠撬走。”绿灯侠扯出一个坏笑，“既然他这么好撬，不如我去把他撬走，蝙蝠侠和超人就能重归于好了。”

“想都别想，天才。”

“哦，巴里，我只是随口一说。”

神奇女侠露出沉思的表情：“这说不定是个好主意。”

“可是我们没有合适的执行者。”绿灯侠耸了耸肩，“我和巴里肯定不行。”

“我都要当母亲了。”神奇女侠摊手。

“我被湄拉揍出的淤青昨天才消。”海王求生欲很强地后退了一步。

钢骨见大家的目光全都落在了他身上，连忙疯狂摇头：“我还是个孩子！”

绿灯侠可惜地收回视线：“火星猎人还是单身，他人呢？”

“昨天就请假了。”

“啧，偏偏在这种关键时刻……”

“所以只能采取planB。”海王故意压低嗓音，“把那个阔佬抓起来揍一顿。”

“别用这种说法，听起来像犯罪。”绿灯侠不赞同地说，“我们是要对他进行‘批评教育’。”

“让他知道抢别人的男朋友是非常不好的行为。”闪电侠跃跃欲试地握紧拳。

“……我觉得他并没有抢别人男朋友，他看起来像是被抢的那个。”钢骨诚实地表达自己的看法，然而并没有人理他。

绿灯侠本着有热闹不凑白不凑的心情率先举起手：“为了正义！”

“为了正义！”英雄们神情肃穆地击了掌，仿佛要奔赴一场史诗级战役。

一群人浩浩荡荡地往女厕所门口走去，刚踏出门，走在最前面的绿灯侠突然僵住了，海王不耐烦地把他扒到一边，抬眼就和正从男厕所里走出来的布鲁斯·韦恩对上了视线。

“……”除神奇女侠之外的人都傻眼了。

“……”布鲁斯反射性地转头看向身后厕所门上的标识，确认自己没有走错后表情微妙了起来，他目光从英雄们灰白的脸上扫过，恍然大悟道，“瞭望塔是分alpha厕所和omega厕所的？”

出了一头冷汗的绿灯侠连忙顺着他给的台阶往下走：“对对对，你那边是omega厕所。”

闪电侠默默地退回去躲在了墙后。

“哇哦，超级英雄就是与众不同。”布鲁斯赞叹地拍了拍手，“手拉手扎堆上厕所也是你们的传统吗？”

海王不堪其辱地辩驳：“我们只是有事……”

绿灯侠一把捂住他的嘴，朝布鲁斯干笑两声：“是的是的，并排上厕所有助于培养作战默契。”

钢骨已经惨不忍睹地捂住了眼睛。

“令人羡慕的战友情。”布鲁斯似乎有点感动，掏出手帕慢条斯理地擦干手上的水，“那我就不打扰你们培养感情了，待会见。”

一行人看着韦恩远去的背影默然无语。闪电侠从墙后闪出来，困惑地搓了搓手：“不是说要教训他的吗？这么好的机会就这样错过了。”

绿灯侠用失去高光的眼睛瞪着空荡荡的走廊：“从他看见我们从女厕所走出来的那一刻起，我们就丧失了指责他的立场。”

“我是无所谓。”神奇女侠事不关己地说，“但我的原则不允许我独自去恐吓一个柔弱的omega。”

“和别人一起去就可以？”海王难以理解地抓了抓头发。

“嘿，伙计，我们一定要站在女厕所门口讨论吗？”钢骨忍无可忍地出声。

“说的也是，而且已经到了午饭时间。”闪电侠揉揉肚子，越过绿灯侠朝前走去，“也不知道蓝大个今天什么时候到……呃……”

手上还滴着水的超人在男厕所门口面色复杂地望着他们，他也反射性地回头看了一眼厕所门上的标识，再转过头时眼里明显多了些欲言又止。

绿灯侠用尽毕生演技才挤出一个若无其事的微笑：“嗨，超人，真巧。”

“嗯……真巧……”超人看起来比他们还要尴尬，他沉默了一会，艰难地吐出一句，“我也……不打扰你们培养感情了。”说着就化作一道残影消失在大家眼前。

厕所门前彻底陷入了死一般的寂静，超级英雄们像一群石像般呆站在原地，瞭望塔通风系统制造的穿堂风吹起他们的发梢，留下一丝丝凄凉。

4.

超级英雄当然是不会为这点小挫折而低头的，神奇女侠和闪电侠决定先去吃饭，钢骨去找地方修补自己破碎的少年心，而绿灯侠和海王在走廊的角落里叽里咕噜了一通之后火速重整旗鼓，带着站在正义一方的优越感气势汹汹地朝餐厅进发。

餐厅的大门缓缓滑开，二人迈着稳健的步伐走进去，锐利的目光锁定了坐在桌边享用巧克力蛋糕的布鲁斯，他们不约而同地勾起一个狰狞的笑，撸起袖子就向那位毫无危机感的大总裁逼近。

布鲁斯一点也没感受到气氛的紧绷，他咽下嘴里的蛋糕朝绿灯侠和海王热情地问好：“嗨，战损制造机二号和三号。”

“…………”绿灯侠和海王僵立当场。

布鲁斯用叉子戳起装饰在蛋糕上的猕猴桃扔进盘子里，感慨地说：“瞭望塔的伙食真不错，看来我的投资没有白费。”

不仅拿人手软还吃人嘴短的两位英雄再一次失去了立场。

绿灯侠四处看了看想再拉个盟友，就见闪电侠缩在一边安静如鸡地啃着汉堡，神奇女侠也捧着茶杯避开了他的视线，绿灯侠蓦地升起一股孤军奋战的悲凉，只好看向身边的难兄难弟。

海王也在看他，眼里是看见全世界的海底火山一起喷发般的惊恐。

搞什么鬼？绿灯侠心里涌出一股不祥的预感，脑海中一闪而过的念头还没来得及成型就听见布鲁斯的戏谑的嗓音传来：“不吃饱可没法好好保护民众，你说对吗？我亲爱的一号先生。”

“对。”然后是另一个饱含宠溺的声音。

绿灯侠像一个生锈的机器人一般缓慢地转过头，眼前的画面荒谬到让他的思维都空白了一瞬——刚刚由于角度问题被挡住的超人正温柔地将一碟全部切成小块的牛排推到布鲁斯的面前，布鲁斯懒散地靠在他的肩头，仰头用一个奶油味的吻向他表达了自己的赞许。

这他妈到底是怎么回事？！他们在玩3P吗？！绿灯侠被惊天巨雷劈得外焦里嫩，最后一丝理智告诉他要赶紧撤离现场，于是他同手同脚地挪到了闪电侠身旁坐下，眼神空洞地盯着桌上汉堡堆出的小山。

闪电侠显然早已经历了一波精神洗礼，现在已经进入了麻木状态，他递给绿灯侠一个汉堡，安慰道：“他们之前就是情侣，也许这只是……呃，历史遗留问题。”

绿灯侠机械地剥开包装纸，突然一个激灵：“不对啊，布鲁斯·韦恩不是有正牌男友吗？”

“好像就是上次在鬼屋遇见的那个记者。”闪电侠将整个汉堡塞进嘴里，脸颊像仓鼠一样鼓起来。

“我上个星期打工的时候还载着韦恩和他的记者男友到堪萨斯去旅游。”绿灯侠捏着闪电侠软软的颊肉思考，“那个记者知不知道韦恩在和超人还有蝙蝠侠玩三人游戏？”

闪电侠揉了揉被揪红的脸，怜悯地说：“噢，这太可怜了，明明是四个人的电影，他却始终不能有姓名……”

两位同情心泛滥的英雄对视一眼，忧愁地叹了口气。

那边布鲁斯拿自己只喝了几口的咖啡换走了超人的热巧克力，超人好脾气地把咖啡放到一边，解释说：“这里的咖啡机是按蝙蝠侠的口味设定的，因为基本上只有他一个人会喝咖啡。”

“太苦了，简直不是人喝的东西。”布鲁斯轻蔑地瞥了一眼咖啡杯，享受地品尝起原本属于超人的饮料，“我爱热可可，我想你也喜欢它的甜蜜？”

“我确实喜欢热可可，但不是因为他的甜蜜。”超人覆上他握着杯把的手，自然地凑过去就着他用过的吸管啜了一口杯中香气浓郁的液体，意有所指地眨眨眼，“巧克力中最诱人的就是那一丝微苦，你不这么觉得吗？”

“满分答案。”布鲁斯钢蓝色的眼中溢满了笑意，他伸手勾住超人的脖颈，与他额头相抵，“我也同样深爱着照耀玉米地的阳光。”

超人眼睛弯弯的，其中炽热的爱意几乎让空气都变得粘稠起来，一时间连天花板上的白炽灯都黯然失色，绿灯侠首先忍无可忍地拖着闪电侠离开了，海王拿着鸡肉卷求教地看向神奇女侠：“他们在打什么哑谜？”

“我听不懂他们说的是什么意思，但我知道他们一定是在调情。”神奇女侠冷静地放下茶杯，“为了各自的心理健康着想，我们该退场了。”

“那‘拯救超人与蝙蝠侠爱情大作战’呢？！”

“现在的情况已经没有我们能插手的余地了。”神奇女侠站起身拍拍身上的面包屑，“以及，你和绿灯侠的起名水准真令人叹为观止。”

5.

向来信奉“做戏就要做全套”原则的布鲁斯真的在超人的带领下开始了对瞭望塔的参观，一路上非常安分，除了时不时提出些不着调的问题以及言语骚扰导游以外乖巧得反常。

海王试图用睡午觉来重塑世界观，绿灯侠坐在监控室里蝙蝠侠的那张椅子上深沉地看着屏幕，闪电侠在一旁咔擦咔嚓啃着薯片，零食碎屑撒了一地。

屏幕中超人正带着布鲁斯在外围走廊上散步，可能正在看星星看月亮从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲理——然后布鲁斯被绊到似的踉跄了一下，超人扶住他，顺势将他扯进了怀里。绿灯侠捂着脸呻吟一声，关掉了显示屏。

“我们是不是该通知老蝙蝠？”闪电侠犹豫地掏出联盟通讯器，“我觉得他大概不会想看到前任和现任在太空中拥吻。”

“你太天真了，巴里。”绿灯侠露出看破一切的表情，“那样只会让双人闪光弹变成三人闪光弹。”

“嘿，说真的。”闪电侠拍掉手上的薯片碎屑，“你能想象老蝙蝠在瞭望塔和人调情吗？”

“那可说不准，谁知道他和超人有没有在厕所里干过。”

“不要把别人想得都和你一样。”

“我们那可不算。”绿灯侠理直气壮地说，“把倒下的隔间板还原可费了我不少功夫。”他眼珠子转了转，不怀好意地贴近闪电侠的耳边，“趁老蝙蝠不在我们不如在他的地盘来一场？我觉得这把椅子挺舒服的。”

“天哪你的脑袋里都装了些什么……”

“你只需要回答来还是不来？”

“……等下你负责清理。”

轻松愉快地发挥着演技的布鲁斯并不知道有两个胆大包天地家伙正在用他最喜欢的那张椅子做奇怪的事，他小口小口地舔着超人拿给他的巧克力冰棍，故意半眯着眼有意无意地朝超人瞟过去，超人的脸上都红得冒烟，仍然坚强地继续着自己的解说任务。

“这里是训练室，里面针对各成员的能力都有配套的训练设施，空闲时间里大家一般都用这个来加强自己对能力的掌控。”超人指了指一扇紧闭的黑色大门，“要进去看看吗？”

布鲁斯点了点头，有点好奇地问：“你也需要训练？”

超人脑子里的警报器“嘀”地一响，他不自觉地把背挺得更直，神情肃穆：“当然，我在战斗技巧方面还有许多欠缺，平时是蝙蝠侠在帮助我提升格斗技能。”

“哇哦，不愧是世界最佳拍档。”布鲁斯笑眯眯地背起手，“你喜欢和他对练吗？”

“非常喜欢。”在红太阳室里基本只能被胖揍的超人昧着良心回答，“每次都能让我受益匪浅。”

“噢——”布鲁斯了然地拖长了尾音，凑上前咬着他的耳垂含糊地说，“那就满足你，今晚蝙蝠洞见。”

“……还是不了……不想占用你的休息时间……”

“别这么说，甜心。我愿意为你做任何事，包括牺牲休息时间。”

超人有苦难言，正准备身体力行地告诉布鲁斯比起作战技巧他还是更喜欢训练另一种技巧，就见训练室的大门“咔”地打开，皮肤上笼着一层薄汗的神奇女侠从里面走出来，带些嫌弃的目光从他们身上扫过。

超人不动声色地收回爬到布鲁斯腰上的手，布鲁斯很开心地咧出一个标准的布鲁西式社交微笑：“又见面了。训练设备有什么需要改进的地方吗？”

神奇女侠用毛巾擦拭着脖子上的汗珠，随口道：“训练室里需要加装一台冰淇淋机。”

“这个简单。”布鲁西宝贝掏出手机发送了一条简讯，再抬起头时嘴角的弧度像是掺了蜜糖一般，“很荣幸能为您服务，公主。”

神奇女侠挑起眉，还没来得及回话，视野里的韦恩总裁的蓝眼睛就被大个子氪星人的小卷毛所取代，超人挡在了二人之间，不知为什么显得有点警惕：“嘿戴安娜，你是不是该去值班了？”

神奇女侠看了眼时间，遗憾地耸肩：“看来我没时间午睡了。”

“女士的午睡时间是非常宝贵的，如果你希望的话我……唔……”

超人以迅雷不及掩耳之势捂住了布鲁斯的嘴，干巴巴地对神奇女侠说：“如果你希望的话，可以去会议室趴在桌子上睡。”

神奇女侠有趣地盯了他两秒，又看看正奋力想挣开超人的布鲁斯，潇洒地一挥手：“行，你们想用训练室干什么就干吧，记得在蝙蝠侠回来之前整理干净。”

“好的，值班加油。”

“唔唔…………”

“你也加油。”

神奇女侠窈窕的背影消失在拐角，布鲁斯终于从钢铁之躯的钳制中挣脱出来，他先是大口呼吸着新鲜空气，然后愤怒地瞪向超人：“干嘛不让我说话？”

超人看着这个已经完全不记得在小记者面前发表过什么潜规则宣言的花花公子，深深地觉得会为这个吃醋的自己傻得要命，他心累地揉了揉眉心，没好气地说：“怕她揍你。”

“得了吧，戴安娜可不会揍我这个弱不禁风的omega。”布鲁斯完全不脸红地开始胡说八道，“她最多只会把我绑起来吊到哥谭电视塔上。”

“……这样会比被揍要好吗？！”

“至少不会伤到我的脸，毕竟我还得用它……”布鲁斯在超人骤然尖锐起来的目光中梗了一下，自然无比地接道，“用它陪我的甜心秀恩爱。”

“那我就期待你下午的表现了，韦恩先生。”超人不置可否地低头在他鼻尖上啄了一下，笑得温和无害，“毕竟蝙蝠侠平时可不会让我有这种机会，我得好好珍惜才行。”

“你变坏了，记者先生。”

“你教的。”

6.

会议开始得比预计的要晚，海王因为睡过头而迟到了十几分钟，不过还有比他来得更迟的，绿灯侠即使迟到了也一如既往地挂着吊儿郎当的表情，闪电侠则一脸做了坏事的心虚。

所幸今天并没有蝙蝠侠的死亡凝视等着他们，总裁先生悠闲地坐在蝙蝠侠的椅子上对他们招手，连抱怨都显得漫不经心：“来得真慢，我晚上还有个宴会呢。”

“你可以现在就回去，我们不介意。”绿灯侠揽着闪电侠坐下，从桌子底下搬出一堆零食放上桌面，“老蝙蝠不在的感觉真好。”

超人眼睁睁看着他掰开一块饼干，余光瞟到布鲁斯额角蹦出的青筋，替顶风作案的绿灯侠默哀了三秒。

“蝙蝠侠让我代替他开会，你们把我当成他就行啦。”布鲁斯拍掉溅到面前的饼干屑，和善地问，“你们平时开会都说些什么？”

坐得离他很近的钢骨敏锐地感觉到一股隐隐约约的杀气，他打了个哆嗦，老实地答道：“就……任务报告和战损清单之类的，蝙蝠侠没有给你会议资料吗？”

布鲁斯茫然地眨眨眼，将求助的目光投向超人，超人递给他一叠纸：“都在这里，基本上照着念就行。”

布鲁斯接过资料粗略地扫了几眼，几乎是立刻就困倦地打了个哈欠，他揉揉眼睛，又把资料递还回去：“不好意思，我一到开会就容易犯困，你来帮我念吧。”

这下大家对于蝙蝠侠“色令智昏”的认知又加深了一层，超人无奈地翻开纸页，开始用沉稳的声音念着上周的任务报告，布鲁斯一手支着头，一手拨弄着自己的一撮不听话的额发，看起来完全神游天外了。

绿灯侠叼着一片披萨含糊地对海王说：“这可比喉癌音听着舒服，这样看来他们不清不楚的恋爱关系也许是件好事。”

海王徒手撬开酒瓶的封口，豪迈地灌了一大口：“痛快，真搞不懂会议上不能喝酒的规定有什么用。”

“老蝙蝠就是事多。”绿灯侠也拿出酒杯满上，“敬自由！”

“敬自由！”

两人肆无忌惮地碰了个杯，发觉自己好像狠坑了伙伴一把的超人愁得一脑门冷汗，他在布鲁斯看似柔和实际上长满尖刺的视线里捏紧手上的纸张，对自己提出这种不好收场的建议而感到了一丢丢的后悔。

“加利福尼亚洲的火山喷发事件中参与救援的成员……”

“噢，我知道这个。”一直昏昏欲睡的布鲁斯突然来了精神，“星球日报上周二的头条，克拉克写的报道。”

“克拉克？”

“是我的男朋友。”布鲁斯朝神情微妙的绿灯侠笑了笑，“非常优秀的记者，我以他为荣。”

“……有钱人都这么能玩吗？”闪电侠呆呆地咽下嘴里的面包。

“我彻底搞不清楚他们到底在演哪一出了。”海王放下酒瓶，“陆地人的感情生活丰富得可怕。”

“这和陆地人没有关系……”

超人流畅的语句在讨论声中卡了壳，他局促地清了清嗓子，看向布鲁斯：“你对这次任务有什么疑问吗？”

“给我看看。”布鲁斯翻了翻任务记录，指着“任务目标那一栏疑惑地歪头，“为什么这里写的是‘人员疏散’？我记得报道中说是超人阻止了火山喷发。”

“因为人员疏散失败了呗。”那天在场的绿灯侠塞了一把薯片到闪电侠嘴里，“我们进度太慢，超人觉得再这样下去可能会有危险。”

“但是超人的行为本身就很危险。”布鲁斯拧起眉，埋怨地瞪了超人一眼，“万一被烤熟该怎么办？太乱来了。”

超人没说话，反而是绿灯侠冷笑一声：“超级英雄的工作可没你想的那么轻松，小少爷。”

“这里明明白白写着‘疏散’，说明原本根本就不需要冒险。”布鲁斯不甘示弱地将资料摔到桌子上。

“你以为‘疏散’是把人拎起来扔到安全地方就行？”绿灯侠抱起手臂，“平民要求带走他们的财产和其他重要的东西，不然根本就不会跟你走。”

“有什么东西比命更重要？”

“哈，我也想知道，不如你去问问他们？”

布鲁斯像是听不出他话里的讽刺一般敲敲桌子：“这种情况完全可以强制疏散，有什么纠纷都等到事情平息之后。”

“我可赔不起他们那些‘祖传的破铜烂铁’。”绿灯侠翻了个白眼，“你乐意赔的话我没意见。”

“交给律师团就能解决一切，不然我养着他们是干什么用的？”布鲁斯会给他一个更大的白眼，苦口婆心地劝道，“年轻人，不要什么事情都想着用钱解决，尤其是在你没有钱的情况下。”

穷苦青年绿灯侠无语凝噎，感觉比被蝙蝠侠嘲讽还要憋屈。

布鲁斯淡然地放过了这个手下败将，将炮口转向超人：“而且事实证明时间足够疏散所有人，你冲进火山口的行为完全没有必……”

“当时没人知道时间够不够，只要有1%的几率会波及普通人，我就不能坐以待毙。”超人不容置疑地打断他，“没有其他选择。”

布鲁斯眼中浮现出几分怒气，他懒懒地勾起唇：“蝙蝠侠没有阻止你？噢我就知道不能把你交给他，他根本照顾不好你。”

“这和蝙蝠侠没有关系。”超人生硬地扭过头，“现在说这个毫无意义，换个话题。”

“你下次还是会这么做。”布鲁斯沉下嗓音，原本放松的脊背绷了起来。

“是的，我会。”超人寸步不让地板起脸，“就像你前天在宴会上帮布朗小姐挡了一枪一样。”

“我里面穿着防弹背心。”布鲁斯跷起腿，“原来那个模特姓布朗？你记得真清楚。”

“而我也确定岩浆不会对我造成伤害。”超人威胁性地俯下身，把他笼罩在自己的阴影里，“以及我当然记得清楚，只要我动作慢点你们的嘴唇就该贴到一起了。”

“嘿，那是我没反应过来。”

“嗯哼，如果你反应过来了估计我根本来不及阻止你们。”

两人你一言我一语地开始争吵，闪电侠叹为观止地欣赏了一会这种另类打情骂俏，用手肘戳戳旁边的绿灯侠：“你不觉得这场景有点眼熟？”

“岂止是眼熟。”绿灯侠撕开一包小熊软糖，“我还以为老蝙蝠不在我们就能准时散会，看来是不可能了。”

海王抹掉沾在胡子上的饼干渣：“相比之下我宁愿看蝙蝠侠大战超人，至少不会眼睛疼。”

神奇女侠意味不明地笑了一声。

那边超人显然不想再继续吵下去，他收回撑在布鲁斯椅背上的手，加重语气一字一句地说：“所以在任务问题上我们互不干涉，行吗？”

“不行。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地回答，他撇了下嘴，微微仰起头用水汪汪的蓝眼睛看着超人，“我会担心你。”

“……”

超人刚才还坚不可摧的气势以肉眼可见的速度消散，瞬间从战斗模式跳转到羞涩模式，他哽了好一会，弯腰温柔地握住布鲁斯的手：“抱歉，让你担心了。”

“以后行动之前先动动脑子，嗯？”布鲁斯顺势反握住他的手腕将他拉过来，抬头贴上他的嘴唇，超人手掌覆上布鲁斯的后脑，侧过头加深了这个吻。

钢骨很自觉地低头盯着地砖，海王企图用咳嗽声提醒主席和投资者注意影响，被无视了，只好食不下咽地啃着虾条。

神奇女侠客观地总结：“如果蝙蝠侠学会这一招，我们平时的会议耗时至少可以减少一半。”

绿灯侠不自觉地想象了一下那种画面，立刻起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“别了吧，我不想做噩梦。”

好在吻得忘我的两人还没忘记正事，布鲁斯推开超人，舔掉嘴角的唾液，面不改色地宣布：“会议继续，接下来是……战损清单。”他展开那张长长的赔偿金额明细，略带嫌弃地咂嘴，“绿灯，你的战损可真夸张。”

绿灯侠不可思议地做了个停止的手势：“等等，我不是要为自己开脱，但是，”他一手指向满脸平静的超人，“就算你一定要说这个，那也该是从超人开始吧？！他上周的战损是我的三倍！”

以三万美金之差屈居第三的海王不着痕迹地松了口气。

布鲁斯抖了抖手中的纸，理直气壮地说：“我乐意给我的甜心花钱，但不乐意给你花。”

超人适时给了绿灯侠一个志得意满的呲牙，绿灯侠憋着一股气噎了两秒，拍桌道：“我这都是正常战斗损失。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯露出（在绿灯侠看来）十分欠揍的微笑，指了指清单中的第二行，“这里你为了接住坠落的闪电侠而不得不让绿灯能量破坏了旁边的建筑，但事实上如果你没有一定要做出一张King size的大床，根本就不会波及到围墙。”

“出现在我脑子里的就是King size大床我有什么办法！”

“那就麻烦你稍微收敛一下对你的omega的幻想咯。”

“人的思维没那么好控制，更何况巴里的制服那么显身材……”

面红耳赤的闪电侠迅速将绿灯侠塞进了桌子底下，结结巴巴地说：“抱、抱歉，我会和他谈谈。”

在场的其他人都向他投去欣慰而宽容的目光，就像是在看朋友家刚上幼儿园就知道和男孩子牵手的小女儿，绿灯侠挣扎着从桌底爬起来，气哼哼的也没再和布鲁斯呛声。

布鲁斯看了看墙上的钟，无聊地伸了个懒腰：“是不是该散会了？”

“还没说值班表。”超人提醒他。

“哦，对。”布鲁斯从衣兜里摸出一张皱巴巴的纸平铺在桌面上，转头看向钢骨，“能帮忙把这个投影到屏幕上吗？”

钢骨点了点头，操作台上方的大屏幕上出现了清晰的投影画面，布鲁斯赞叹地“哇哦”了一声，自言自语道：“这个很适合用来放电影。”

“打游戏也刚好。”钢骨反射性地接话，意识到不对又改口说，“当然我只是想想。”

“为什么不付诸实践？”布鲁斯可惜地摊了摊手，“这样太浪费了。”

“瞭望塔主机的AI被设定过，不会允许成员用它做与工作无关的事。”闪电侠解释道。

布鲁斯状似天真地眨眼：“改一下设定不就行了？”

“拉倒吧，只有蝙蝠侠知道程序密码。”绿灯侠闲闲地叉着腰，“他不会同意。”

布鲁斯弯起眼睛，语气轻快：“别担心，我同意了他就会同意。”

几乎所有人都把目光转向了超人，超人像是完全不觉得他这话有什么不妥般回以疑惑的眼神，大家都绿着脸说不出话，还是神奇女侠轻咳一声问道：“韦恩说的是真的？”

超人耸了耸肩：“基本上你说服他就等于说服了蝙蝠侠。”

3P实锤啊…………正义联盟的伙伴们都惊呆了，这可比“世界最佳情侣各自都和同一个前任纠缠不清”更加劲爆，相比之下卢瑟当选美国总统都不会让他们这么震惊。

偏偏在这的两位当事人都是一脸的风平浪静，而不在场的另一位当事人一天24小时都是同一个表情，英雄们有心想劝都不知道从哪入手，最终他们在一番无声的交流后决定战略性撤退，一个接一个地打开门走出了这个是非之地。

绿灯侠刚踏出门又退了回来，挑剔地打量了一番布鲁斯：“你真的能说服老蝙蝠？”

布鲁斯点头。

“那你就让他把我的排班表换一换，我要和巴里一起值班。”绿灯侠眯起眼，“这样我就不计较你上次故意耍我。”

“我什么时候耍你了？”布鲁斯无辜地看着他。

“你让我找蝙蝠侠要签名，别说你忘了，签名我可是好好送到了你们公司前台。”还顺便应聘了个临时飞行员。

“哦，那个啊。”布鲁斯悠闲地撑着下巴，“我很抱歉耍了你——不过我不能答应你的要求。”

“为什么？”绿灯侠磨了磨牙。

布鲁斯起身活动了一下肩膀，淡淡地说：“看一个人不顺眼还需要理由吗？”

7.

“别拦我！这次我一定要把这个莫名其妙的阔佬揍一顿！”

“冷静点，天才。我觉得你打不过超人。”

8.

送走了抱成一团的绿灯侠和闪电侠，布鲁斯揉揉自己今天笑到僵硬的脸，懒洋洋地向后靠到桌沿上，从西服内袋里摸出本子和笔记录着什么。

超人在他旁边转来转去，一副有话想说的样子，布鲁斯也没理他，专注地记好此次会议的“待修理对象”才施施然收起笔，似笑非笑地朝超人勾勾手指。

超人立马凑过去伸手想抱住他，却被闪开了，布鲁斯松了松领带，刻意让巧克力味的信息素萦绕在周围：“你想做什么？超人先生？”

超人贴近他的耳边，手顺着西装下摆探进去抚摸他被衬衫包裹着的脊背：“试试会议桌的质量，我早就想这么干了。”

“你昨天可不是这么说的。”布鲁斯怕痒似的扭着腰，又有些得意地说，“我就知道你每次开会时盯着我准是在打坏主意。”

“你得知道穿着制服的你有多辣。”超人轻嗅着甜腻的巧克力香气，托着他大腿的手一使劲，把他抱上桌沿，“西装也一样。”

布鲁斯抬腿用皮鞋底碾着超人胯间夸张的鼓包：“不如顺便说说你还有些什么其他幻想？”

超人将零食袋子都扫到地上，手指灵活地解开他的皮带，眸色暗沉了些：“嗯……趁你读报告的时候把你扒光。”

“然后？”

“用我的披风裹着你，干到你连话都说不出来。”

布鲁斯“噗嗤”地笑起来：“你就这么讨厌我读报告？”他左手越过超人的肩解下他的披风，“今天时间紧迫，我可以先帮你实现一下披风的部分。”他用脸颊磨蹭着红色的氪星布料，眼里是醉酒般的迷离，“来吧，做你想做的。”

超人封住他红润的唇瓣把他推倒在桌上，俯压在他上方居高临下地舔舔嘴唇：“遵命，我的搭档。”

昂贵的丝质衬衣很快就变成了几片碎布，粗重的喘息声与唇齿交缠的水声在空旷的会议室中响起，布鲁斯的腿已经不知不觉盘在了超人腰上，两人动情地亲吻着彼此，没有听见从大门处传来的“咔”的一声轻响。

闪电侠神情恍惚地走进餐厅，绿灯侠丢掉手中的牌朝他招手：“快过来，我不帮你打了，老输。”

神奇女侠敏锐地发觉他脸色不太对，关心地问：“怎么了？找到你的钱包了吗？”

“我、我刚才好像看到……”闪电侠惊恐地震动着，在大家关切的注视下艰难地咽了咽口水，“超人在会议室里操韦恩。”

餐厅里顿时鸦雀无声。

良久，神奇女侠拍拍脸颊率先清醒过来，她咕咚咕咚喝完整杯柠檬水，平静地说：“就他们今天的状态来看，这挺正常的。”

“我还是个孩子。”钢骨再一次强调，“我可以先回家吗？”

“亚特兰蒂斯是一夫一妻制的。”海王喃喃自语，“我觉得我受到了文化冲击。”

绿灯侠暴躁地把自己的头发抓成一团乱，猛地一拳砸上桌面：“我受不了了！我一定得弄清楚他们三个到底怎么回事！”

“好奇害死猫。”神奇女侠凉凉地劝告。

“我就不信只有我一个人好奇。”绿灯侠手一挥，三个绿色的小人出现在桌面上，“我来给你们演示一下。”

小超人啪嗒啪嗒走过去牵起小布鲁斯的手，伴随着绿灯侠的解说声：“超人亲口说过韦恩是他的男朋友。”

小蝙蝠侠展开绿色的蝠翼飞扑到两人面前，举起小小的爪子狠狠拍在小超人头上，小超人被他一巴掌拍倒在地骨碌碌滚出老远。

“蝙蝠侠对超人进行了恐吓，疑似因为感情纠纷，不过只是我们的猜测。”

小超人捂着头委委屈屈地爬起来，小布鲁斯想伸手拉他一把，被小蝙蝠侠踹到一边，小蝙蝠侠趾高气昂地站在小超人面前，凶恶地给了他一个吻。

“接下来就是机器人事件中的‘水上热吻’，一天后我们从超人处得知超人与蝙蝠侠开始交往，与此同时韦恩和那个记者……叫什么来着？凑成一对。”

一个呆头呆脑的眼镜小人出现在小布鲁斯身边，刚才与小超人相处得很好的小蝙蝠侠突然松开小超人的手，走到另一边当着小记者的面拉走了小布鲁斯。小记者和小超人伤心欲绝地跪倒在地。

“然后是‘捉奸现场’，我们所有人都看到了韦恩房间里的蝙蝠装，韦恩说蝙蝠侠正在洗澡，从超人当时的反应来看他并不知情。”

小布鲁斯拉着小蝙蝠侠的手，将地上的小超人扶起来，三人相亲相爱地抱在一起，旁边的小记者自己擦掉了眼泪，默默走过来站到了布鲁斯的身后。

“最后是今天，老蝙蝠让韦恩代替他主持会议，韦恩与超人在会议上拥吻，散会后直接在公共场合就干起来了，正好被巴里撞见。”绿灯侠严肃地扫视一圈，“你们看出什么来了吗？”

“呃……”闪电侠迟疑地答道，“那个记者挺可怜的？”

绿灯侠控制着小记者拽住小布鲁斯的衣角，继续发问：“一个记者为什么可以和超人还有蝙蝠侠抢人，并且到现在还没出局？”

“也许只是因为韦恩喜欢他。”神奇女侠重新倒了一杯果汁，不太感兴趣地说。

“没那么简单。”桌上的小超人和小布鲁斯分别拉住了小记者的两只手，绿灯侠指着他们围成的正方形，严谨地分析，“我怀疑他们其实是4P。”

闪电侠嘴巴张成了O型，钢骨机智地早早堵住了耳朵，神奇女侠心如止水地喝了一口果汁。海王看了看几只小人，连头发丝里都透露着绝望：“到这个地步其实三个人和四个人也没什么区别了，陆地人怎么能如此堕落？”

“超人和蝙蝠侠是好孩子。”神奇女侠取下腰间的真言套索，“韦恩才是一切的关键。”

临时作战小组互相对视了一眼，迅速达成共识。海王从沙发底下拿出一瓶酒：“所以我们现在得先等他俩干完？”

“钢骨负责监控，一旦他们完事，立刻汇报。”临时战术指挥官绿灯侠斗志满满地吩咐。

“我真的只是个孩子！！”钢骨几乎是在尖叫了。

“没让你监视会议室里面，你就盯着走廊就行。”绿灯侠拍拍他的肩，“等他们出来我们就可以行动了。”

钢骨万分无奈地接受了任务，他将会议室门前走廊的监控画面同步到餐厅的电视屏幕上，不知为什么总觉得眼皮跳个不停。

几人悠闲地打了几盘“超级英雄杀”，就在绿灯侠即将把内裤输出去的时候走廊里终于有了动静，没了披风的超人急匆匆地从门里飘出来，身形一闪就从画面里消失了。

“他去了哪？”绿灯侠趁机扔掉牌走到屏幕前，成功拯救了自己的内裤，“这持久力不错嘛，不愧是氪星人。”

钢骨还没来得及回答，超人就再一次出现在了会议室门口，他手上抱着一叠黑色的衣物，推开门走了进去。

“他刚才去了蝙蝠侠的休息室。”钢骨惊疑不定地说。

一时间没人说话，大家都不知道该说什么，直到大门第三次打开，超人和布鲁斯并肩走出来，超人手里拿着皱成一团的披风和看不出原貌的西服，布鲁斯穿着蝙蝠装，面具被他拿在手上。

“……考虑到应该也没人在瞭望塔上放普通衣服，他借蝙蝠装穿情有可原……”闪电侠艰难地挤出一句，“老蝙蝠大概……不会介意……吧。”

监控里超人还布鲁斯说了句什么，布鲁斯点点头，二人在走廊的拐角处分开，于是一个穿着蝙蝠装的韦恩总裁孤零零地走在很可能是前往蝙蝠侠休息室的路上。

“行动！”

绿灯侠大吼一声冲出餐厅，海王紧随其后，一行人不费吹灰之力地在走廊里堵住了落单的布鲁斯，被堵的人并不惊讶，怡然自得地向他们打了招呼，还附赠一个友好的微笑。

他头发有点湿，眼尾还有未褪尽的潮红，众人心中最后一丝侥幸也破灭了，绿灯侠朝神奇女侠使了个眼色，神奇女侠手腕一动，真言套索的一端缠上了布鲁斯的手臂。

布鲁斯低头看了看金灿灿的绳索，明知故问道：“有什么事吗？”

绿灯侠摆出审讯的架势冷冷发问：“你和超人是什么关系？”

布鲁斯无聊地捏捏蝙蝠面具上的尖耳朵：“情侣。”

闪电侠情不自禁地倒吸了一口冷气，声音都有点变调：“那你和蝙蝠侠呢？”

“嗯哼……”韦恩思考了一会，指指身上的蝙蝠装，“如你们所见，穿同一套衣服，睡同一张床。”

钢骨打了个哆嗦，已经开始后悔跟过来了，神奇女侠将套索收紧了些：“那超人和蝙蝠侠的关系？”

布鲁斯不假思索地回答：“就像手与手套。”

“…………这里还有未成年人，你不要随便开黄腔。”

“我没有开黄腔。”布鲁斯为这莫名的指控辩驳道，“我的意思是，他们彼此契合，密不可分。”

“多么稳固的三角关系。”哈尔肃然起敬地鼓掌。

闪电侠还记得刚刚那个凄惨的记者小人，他不安地开口：“上次和你一起逛游乐园的记者……”

“我们已经订婚啦。”布鲁斯甜蜜地笑着说。

“oh f**k我和巴里都还没订婚。”

“……重点不在这里，天才。”

钢骨表情空白地咕哝：“我想回家。”

神奇女侠仔细检查确认套索有好好的贴在布鲁斯的皮肤上，稀奇地摸摸下巴：“他没有说谎。”

“所以你们真的在玩4P。”绿灯侠不知为什么突然来了精神，他用灯戒做出一个话筒递到布鲁斯嘴边，一手哥俩好地搭住他的肩，“来，说出你的故事。”

布鲁斯拍开他的手，目露疑惑：“什么4P？”

绿灯侠噎了一下，夸张地抓了把头发：“哦，天哪，难道阔佬的世界里完全没有这种概念吗？”

“现在我觉得我也受到了文化冲击。”闪电侠默默移动到海王待着的墙根，蹲下来假装自己是一颗红色的蘑菇。

神奇女侠慈爱地看着布鲁斯，就像在看一个不懂事的孩子：“你看上去还不懂得什么是真正的爱，爱情从来都是容不下其他人插足的。”

“也许在你的圈子里，这种好几个人搞在一起的情况很常见。”绿灯侠也一反往常唯恐天下不乱的态度，语重心长地说，“我不知道你是怎么搞定了我们的蓝大个和大蝙蝠，但站在同伴和朋友的角度上，我们希望他们拥有相对正常的感情生活。”

“每个人都会遇到他命中注定的伴侣。”钢骨一脸老成，“没有复数。”

“所以，既然你都订婚了。”绿灯侠从布鲁斯手里拿过蝙蝠头罩，用指尖顶着转了几圈，“就让世界最佳拍档好好过他们的二人世界，OK？”

这一番发人深省的思想教育显然让这个花花公子感触颇深，他抿起唇低下头，眉心纠结地拧成一团，像是在忍耐着什么一样，哈尔出于对omega的怜惜补充了一句：“你也别太难过，其实你至少在外观上是比那只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠好出三条街的，但你得知道超人和蝙蝠侠当了这么多年搭档好不容易修成正果，我们当然不会想节外生枝。”

“噗……”

布鲁斯终于没憋住发出了一声喷笑，虽然很快就止住了但也没能逃过这群超级英雄的耳朵，绿灯侠不爽地瞪了他一眼：“有什么好笑的？”

“没什么。”布鲁西宝贝一向缺少焦距的眼睛里罕见地盛满了认真，“我替蝙蝠侠和超人谢谢你。”

“替我谢什么？”

超人的声音从后面传来，因为私底下欺负别人的小情人而有点心虚的绿灯侠僵了一秒，手里拿着的蝙蝠头罩就被超人顺走了。超人已经重新披上了披风，不知道是洗了之后用热视线烘干了还是干脆换了一条，他伸手将被堵在墙角的布鲁斯拉出来，温柔地解开他手上的真言套索：“我记得联盟守则里有说互相切磋得去训练室？”

“哈？切磋？和谁切磋？”绿灯侠皱起眉。

“围殴对我可不公平。”布鲁斯斜倚到超人身上，揉了揉被勒得发麻的手腕，“而且我觉得他们更需要增强的是侦查能力。”

超人以一个过来人的身份实事求是地说：“我觉得认不出来挺正常的。”

“确实正常，毕竟在迟钝这方面你可是冠军。”

“噢，布鲁斯……”

“……他们又在打什么哑谜？”海王问旁边的闪电侠，得到了一个同样懵逼的表情。

一直被无视的绿灯侠威胁性地咳了两声，终于拉回了已经进入二人世界状态的狗男男的注意，超人与布鲁斯交换了一个眼神，对着面前搞不清楚状况的同伴们清了清嗓子，正经道：“我有一件事情要告诉你们。”

“最好不是要向我们介绍你的新男朋友。”绿灯侠不抱希望地挖苦。

超人露出了和布鲁斯一模一样的憋笑表情，他在制服暗袋里摸索了一会，取出一副样式老土的黑框眼镜戴上，又将梳得整齐的额发拨到前面：“没有什么新男友。”他挠了挠脸颊，挂着憨厚的笑容朝绿灯侠伸出手，“克拉克·肯特，星球日报记者。很高兴再次见到你。”

“……………”

布鲁斯接过超人递给他的头罩拿在手里掂了掂，却没有戴上，他呲出一口白森森的牙，嗓音低哑：“我很高兴我在你心里的形象能与那些经典恐怖片媲美，绿灯。”

“………………………”

“BOOYAH。”不详的预感终于成真，钢骨接受度良好地鼓掌，“太好了，我不用担心会被你们带坏，”

神奇女侠盯着布鲁斯的下巴看了一会，终于成功将它与记忆中蝙蝠侠的下巴重合，她面无表情地把套索挂回腰间：“赫拉啊，我再也不掺和男孩们的感情问题了。”

海王挪动到布鲁斯和超人中间，两手分别搭上二人的肩膀，他目光悠远，语气欣慰：“一夫一妻制很好。”

闪电侠和绿灯侠就没他们这么平静了，闪电侠不断来回看着克拉克和布鲁斯，转头的速度快到让人担心他会不会把脑袋摇下来。绿灯侠的脸几乎变得和他的制服一样绿，表情从震惊逐渐转为愤怒：“那你找我要蝙蝠侠的签名？！”

“是耍你的。”布鲁斯毫无愧疚地坦白，“我刚才在会议室已经道过歉了。”

“这是道歉能解决的问题吗？！”绿灯侠恼羞成怒地吼道，“亏我还在想办法挽回你们之间的感情！”

“‘拯救超人与蝙蝠侠爱情大作战’？”早就看过监控录像的布鲁斯冷笑一声，“看得出来你们真的很闲。”

“当时的黄色灯光也是你故意开的吗？”闪电侠猛然反应过来。

“不用问了，绝对是故意的。”绿灯侠咬牙切齿地瞪着一脸平淡的布鲁斯，“现在想想老蝙蝠和韦恩讨人厌的程度不相上下，是同一个人也没什么好奇怪的。”

“嘿，是迷人的程度不相上下。”超人不赞同地纠正。

本来就在气头上的绿灯侠迅速转移目标，他眯着眼打量小记者淳朴的脸，语带讽刺：“我以为你是不会说谎的那个。”

“我没有说谎，事实上我好不容易才说服布鲁斯与我一起向你们表明身份。”超人倍感冤枉地举起手，“在游乐园与你们相遇时我还不知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠。”

“他确实不知道。”蝙蝠侠帮超人把厚重的额发重新顺上去，“反而是你向他传授了不少错误思想，绿灯。”那天他伤还没好就被超人摁住狠干一通的惨痛经历绿灯侠至少要负一半责任。

绿灯侠想起自己信誓旦旦说的那套“互绿情趣”理论，尴尬得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，一时也想不出什么理由来为自己开脱，还是闪电侠看不过去地维护道：“这也不能怪他，他本来就是靠想象力战斗的……”

“也许多编几个言情剧能让他战斗力提升？”蝙蝠侠挑起眉，“那也最好别拿我当主角。”

闪电侠不说话了，委屈的样子看起来有点可怜。

作为半个帮凶的超人沐浴在大家谴责的目光下，硬着头皮劝解：“这事情双方都有错，就揭过吧……”

“我可没错。”蝙蝠侠狺狺地说。

“好吧，都是我的错。”超人好脾气地揽住他，转移话题道，“快要到晚宴时间了，你不是还得回去换衣服？”

说起这个布鲁斯更生气了：“你为什么总和我的衣服过不去？你就不能有一次是好好脱掉它们而不是上手就撕？”

“咳……我下次注意……？”

钢骨非人的那只眼睛都被闪得发疼，他关闭录像模式，突然意识到一个问题：“所以他们今天是在我们面前秀了一整天的恩爱？”

神奇女侠“呵”了一声。

“早知道我就该和火星猎人一起请假……”钢骨忧愁地叹了一口气。

“我根本不该来开会。”海王摸摸三叉戟上神秘的花纹，“这样我就不会知道他们在会议室那张桌子上干了什么。”

“那可是大家的桌子。”绿灯侠选择性遗忘了自己和闪电侠私自征用监控室椅子的事实。

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，慢悠悠地朝他勾起一个高傲又不失优雅的微笑：“我出钱买的桌子，我想用它干什么都行。”

“……布鲁斯·韦恩，你是真的很讨人厌。”

9.

如愿以偿解决了绿帽子问题的超人依旧很烦恼。

克拉克从酒店的喷泉池里捞出了头朝下吐着泡泡的韦恩总裁，他大概是忘了将酒换成姜汁汽水，整个人已经醉得一塌糊涂，歪歪扭扭地就把湿透的头发往克拉克干净的西装上蹭。

“这酒品也太差了。”

克拉克无奈地把人扛起来，布鲁斯打了个酒嗝，明明连东南西北都分不清却还记得警告他：“你……不许摸我屁股。”

克拉克步伐一顿，看了看手软脚软丧失反抗能力的布鲁西宝贝，恶向胆边生地托住对方挺翘的臀部一通猛揉，布鲁斯愤怒地挣扎，被毫不费力地制住双手吻到缺氧，然后塞进了车子后座。

“克拉克·肯特！你的年终奖没有了！”总裁先生踢着克拉克的座椅靠背口齿不清地叫嚣，“停车！我要自己开回去！”

“你每次喝醉都这么麻烦吗？潘尼沃斯先生真是辛苦。”克拉克发动车子，跑车平稳地驶入哥谭的夜色，“早知道我就不去采访奎恩先生了。”

管家的名字让云里雾里的布鲁斯一个激灵清醒了些，他安静下来，乖巧地在座椅上团成一团。今天因为在瞭望塔耗了太多时间，他参加晚宴前没有吃信息素中和剂，只在身上喷了些omega信息素，现在那些巧克力味道已经被水冲掉，车里的空气开始变得苦涩。克拉克抽了抽鼻子，从咖啡的苦味中察觉到了至少四种不同的香水味，以及不知是谁留在布鲁斯身上的水蜜桃味唇膏的香气。

布鲁斯安静了不到三分钟就开始继续闹腾，他懒洋洋地扒掉了浸了水的外套和马甲，又一颗颗地解着衬衣扣子，信息素飞快地占领了车内所有空间，霸道地宣誓着主权。克拉克脖子上汗毛都竖起来了，他从后视镜看着歪倒在椅子里的布鲁斯，目光从他湿漉漉的胸膛移到他领口显眼的口红印，心里幽暗的火焰又烧了起来。

想标记他。想完全占有他。

超人舔了舔嘴唇，默默忍耐了一会，后座上的醉鬼依旧没有丝毫收敛地用信息素坚持不懈地挑衅着他，他握着方向盘的手紧了紧，尽量平和地出声：“你再这样下去是会忍不住的。”

布鲁斯翻了个身，打着哈欠问：“忍不住什么？”

“忍不住揍你。”超人说。

布鲁斯足足有半分钟没有回答，他用被酒精泡到混乱不堪的大脑理清了这句话的意思，闷闷地哼笑起来：“揍我不行，但你可以干我。”

克拉克一脚踩下刹车。

布鲁斯因为惯性撞到了前座的椅背上，脑门红了一块，他捂着头靠回去，半真半假地抱怨：“太没定力了，小镇男孩。”

“只有在面对你的时候。”超人干脆地熄了火，目光牢牢锁定自己的猎物，“而且你的信息素让我很难保持理智不对你干些过分的事。”

“哦……”布鲁斯故意拖长了尾音，“有多过分？”

“你会知道的。”

克拉克扯下布鲁斯的衬衫，手覆上他还染着水汽的皮肤，鼻腔里全是黑咖啡的味道，浓郁、苦涩，却不带一丝攻击性。正如他怀里的人不属于他，却愿意将所有的信任都交到他手里。

这样好像也不错。超人啃咬着布鲁斯的颈侧，模模糊糊地想。布鲁斯伸手环过他的背，眼睛要睡不睡地眯着，突然没头没脑地问：“你下个月三号有时间吗？”

克拉克困惑地抬头：“可能有？得看下个月有没有大新闻要跑。”

“把那天空出来。”布鲁斯捏着他的耳垂强硬地吩咐。

“你是老板，你说了算。”克拉克无所谓地耸肩，舌尖按压着对方胸前的小点，“不过你要我陪你干什么？”

“嗯……”布鲁斯喘息着仰起头，“结个婚。”

“…………咦？”

END


	12. 番外6 采访韦恩总裁需要准备些什么

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪强制，角色扮演，道具play

“请进，肯特先生。”

美艳的金发女秘书为他推开了门，克拉克最后检查了一遍公文包里的东西，有点紧张地踏进了韦恩企业的总裁办公室。

办公室里光线很暗，窗帘半遮半掩地拉着，灯也没有打开，克拉克咽了咽口水，走到那个黑色的办公桌前拘谨地自我介绍道：“您好，韦恩先生。我是星球日报记者克拉克·肯特，预约了为您进行一个专访。”

布鲁斯·韦恩懒洋洋地支着脑袋，眼睛犯困似的半闭着，听到声音才如梦初醒般抬起头露出友善的笑容：“嗯……肯特？我记得你，你的报道写得不错。”

“谢谢。”克拉克腼腆地捏紧了手里的公文包，“如果没有问题的话我们可以开始专访了？”

“当然。”布鲁斯指了指不远处的皮质长沙发，“你可以坐在那边，我……就坐在这儿就行。”

沙发距离办公桌有一段距离，如果是采访的话必然不太方便，可韦恩看起来非常坚持，克拉克也不好就此提出意见，只好将录音笔打开放到桌面上，选择了最近的单人沙发坐下。

克拉克翻出事先备好的采访稿，清了清嗓子问道：“韦恩先生，近期有关您已经秘密结婚的传闻是不是真的？”他等了一会儿，没有听到布鲁斯的回答，便疑惑地看过去，“韦恩先生？”

“啊。”布鲁斯像是刚反应过来一样打了个哆嗦，朦胧的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱，“抱歉，能重复一遍你的问题吗？”

克拉克这才发现布鲁斯脸颊晕红，眼神涣散，似乎是喝醉了的模样，深知这位花花公子荒唐生活的克拉克迟疑地挠了挠头：“如果您不舒服的话我们可以再约个时间？”

“不，没事。”布鲁斯揉了揉眉心，强打起精神，“你继续。”

克拉克的目光从他额角细密的汗珠移动到他微湿的鬓发，莫名地有些口干舌燥：“您是否如传闻所说已经秘密结婚？”

布鲁斯轻笑了一声，朝他晃了晃左手，无名指上的戒指闪闪发光：“我确实结婚了，但这不是秘密，婚礼我只邀请了朋友。”

克拉克在蓝色封皮的小本子上记了几笔：“能说说您具体的结婚时间吗？”

“上个星期。”

“……咦？新婚快乐。”克拉克诚挚地祝福了一句，又好奇地问，“蜜月旅行安排好了吗？”

布鲁斯身形微微一僵，冷淡地说：“没有蜜月，我和我的……丈夫，都很忙。”

“那真是可惜了。”克拉克感同身受地叹了口气，一不留神公文包从沙发上滑了下去，里面的资料散了一地，他赶紧说着“抱歉”弯腰去捡，在捡起几张落到脚边的纸时眼尖地看见有什么东西从茶几底下露出一个角。

那是一个黑色的遥控器，刚好半个手掌的长度，并不像是用来控制电视机的。它上面没有按键，只有一个可推动的滑块，旁边有五个依次递增的数字。目前滑块停留在“1”上。

克拉克握着这个小巧的遥控器愣了几秒，鬼使神差地将滑块往上推了一格。

“嗯！”

从办公桌的方向传来一声压抑的低喘，克拉克吓得手一抖，遥控器险些脱手飞出去，他站起身担忧地看向布鲁斯：“您还好吗？”

布鲁斯弓着背，直不起腰似地伏在了桌子上，这会他连脖子上都泛起了潮红，眼中更是起了一层水雾，但他仍然强撑着一张若无其事的脸，尽量平静地说：“你别随便动我的东西，快点问完，我需要睡个午觉。”

“哦。”克拉克应了一声，重新坐回沙发上，他若有所思地摸了摸遥控器光滑的表面，“方便透露一下您伴侣的名字吗？”

“不行。”布鲁斯充满歉意地朝他笑笑，“我不想让媒体打扰到他的生活。”

“您真的很为他着想呢。”克拉克理解地点点头，“能成为您的伴侣真的非常幸运，他是一个什么样的人？”

“一个混蛋……啊！……”布鲁斯的话音因体内突然加重的刺激而出现了一个突兀的停顿，他脊背僵直着一动也不敢动，用尽全力才勉强咽下了差点脱口而出的呻吟，转而用刻意轻松的语气道，“我记得我今天约的是时政版的记者。”

“噢，因为这正好是最新的热点话题，我没忍住，不好意思。”克拉克老老实实地翻到采访稿的第二页，“韦恩企业与奎恩工业的新合作项目也备受瞩目，您决定与奎恩工业合作的原因是？”

布鲁斯目光漫无目的地游移着，喉结滚动了一下：“有钱我为什么不赚？”

“但据我所知这个合作方案明显对奎恩工业比较有利。”

“……”

“韦恩企业的其他董事在接受采访时明确表达过对您的不满。”克拉克坐直了些，眼神中流露出属于专业记者的尖锐，“是什么让你力排众议接受这个方案？”

布鲁斯的思维已经不太能集中了，他不断地抽动着鼻子，牙齿不自觉地啃咬着自己的下唇：“只是……”他喘了口气，艰难地组织好语言，“一些……非常私人的……问题。”

“有多私人？”

克拉克将遥控器推到了第三档，布鲁斯全身一颤，发出一声几乎是哽咽的呻吟，他眼眶迅速红了，再没有余力维持体面，只趴在桌上不住地发着抖。韦恩总裁原本梳得整齐的头发已经被他蹭得凌乱不堪，领带也松松散散地挂在脖子上，他在空气中逐渐浓郁的巧克力香气的包裹下颤着声音说：“你、你出去……”

“可是采访还没结束呢，韦恩先生。”克拉克不知什么时候已经放下了笔，他不紧不慢地走向办公桌，语气依旧正直而无辜，“韦恩企业与莱克斯企业争夺那块位于大都会的工业用地有什么用意？

“什么？我不知道……”

“您肯定知道，再好好想想。”

克拉克的手掌轻轻覆上了布鲁斯绷紧的背部，被力道极大地一把拍开，他也不恼，只是装作不经意地掂了掂手里的遥控器：“需要我为您叫医生吗？韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯看清了对方镜片下的眼里暗藏的波涛，这才后知后觉地感到惊惧，他低头避开对方的灼热的注视，拳头防御性地攥紧了：“不需要、抱歉，我自己去……睡一会。”

他匆忙地起身想走，但才刚刚踏出一步便脱力地往下跪去，克拉克眼疾手快地揽住他的腰，顺势把人提起来面朝下压在了办公桌上，布鲁斯竭力挣扎，却怎么都挣不开他铁箍般的手臂，克拉克故意俯下身贴在他耳边用气声道：“可是我好不容易才得到了这个采访您的机会，不想就这样浪费掉，怎么办？”

吹进耳孔的气流让布鲁斯怕痒似地缩了缩脖子，他腿脚发软，又被这个高大到不像是beta的男记者所散发的压迫感吓得发懵，过了好一会才小心翼翼地试探道：“我可以补偿……”

克拉克的手掌顺着对方紧实的腰线滑到圆润挺翘的臀部上，布鲁斯抗拒地挣动着，被一个落在臀瓣的巴掌给拍没了声，他难以置信地睁大眼睛，就听见克拉克带着笑的声音：“比起补偿，我更想惩罚你。”

清脆的掌掴声在空荡的办公室中响起，布鲁斯刚开始还咬着牙忍耐，渐渐地就被屁股上火辣辣的疼痛与体内越来越强烈的快感逼得头皮发麻，后穴里含着的东西被每一次拍击牵动着恶狠狠地往更深的地方顶，粗糙的表面蹂躏着嫩肉，布鲁斯哽咽着伸手胡乱地阻挡克拉克的责打，被轻松地制住双手压到了头顶上。

“别、别打了……”

“给我个停手的理由？”

克拉克压低的声音显得冷酷无情，布鲁斯转头看他，眼泪要掉不掉地挂在睫毛上，看起来可怜极了：“很疼。”

“只有疼？”克拉克挑起眉。

布鲁斯眼神有些闪躲，但还是笃定地回答：“只有疼。”

“说谎。”

克拉克遗憾地叹息着，拿起被随手放在一边的遥控器，在对方惊恐的目光中一下子将档位调到最大。

“啊啊！啊、唔呃……啊啊！”

布鲁斯几乎是立刻就跪倒了地板上，后穴里疯狂震动着的大家伙让他整个下半身都连带着颤抖不止，他瑟缩着蜷成一团，嗓子里断断续续地溢出带着浓重哭腔的呻吟，衬衣下摆在他激烈的扭动下从皮带里松脱，皱巴巴地掀起来露出底下的一小截紧实的腰线。

克拉克用皮鞋的尖端轻轻踢了下他的屁股，换来一声响亮的抽泣，他咂了咂嘴，放下遥控器走到饮水机边接了一杯冷水慢悠悠地喝下，又收拾好茶几上的资料，这才提着自己的公文包回到了办公桌前。布鲁斯的呻吟已经弱了下去，只剩下断断续续的吸气声，他全身都染上了薄红，像是一道熟透的菜肴等着人去享用，克拉克弯腰把他抱起来他也只是动了动手臂就无力地靠进了罪魁祸首的怀里，嘴里模糊不清地咕哝出几个音节，似乎是“不”和“关掉”。

克拉克把他放到宽大的桌面上，分开他夹紧的双腿脱下他的裤子，布鲁斯可能是没力气，也可能是认命了，总之他没有再反抗，虚软的腿挂在克拉克的臂弯上被不容置疑地拉开。他的臀部和大腿都在剧烈地颤抖，被黑色内裤包裹的后臀中间有一个突兀的鼓包，克拉克伸手按上去，摸到一丛毛绒绒的玩意，布鲁斯猛地弹动了一下，一颗泪珠顺着鬓角“啪嗒”落在了桌上。

克拉克扒下他的内裤才发现他湿得一塌糊涂的臀缝里夹着一个雪白的兔子尾巴，原本软蓬蓬的毛已经被黏糊的液体沾在了一起，克拉克握住兔子尾巴向外拉扯，粗大的按摩棒底端便从被强行撑开的穴口中露出了端倪，这种粗暴的拖拽显然让布鲁斯难受得要命，他反射性地并拢腿，却只是夹住了克拉克的腰。

按摩棒被拖出一截，克拉克能清晰地看到那根约三指宽的柱身上布满了软刺，开到五档后它的震动幅度已经大到有点握不住的地步，克拉克惊叹地用手指摸了摸布鲁斯被蹂躏到红肿的穴口，菊穴受到惊吓般狠狠地一缩，下一刻他就看见按摩棒快速地旋转起来。

布鲁斯惊喘着弓起腰，手指在光洁的桌面上留下几道划痕，见识浅薄的小记者头一次见到这么高级的玩具，他赞叹了一句：“看来你的丈夫真的是个混蛋。”然后一用力将按摩棒推了回去。

“嗯————！”

布鲁斯的双腿激烈地踢蹬了一下，紧皱的眉间浮现出几分痛苦，克拉克看不到这个按摩棒除了柱身上狰狞的倒刺之外，龟头上还分布着坚韧的刷毛，比起软刺带来的折磨，这些让人又疼又痒的刷毛才更让人感到煎熬。克拉克开始握着按摩棒在他穴内有节奏地抽送，毛刺刺的龟头准确地顶住他的前列腺，软刷旋转着碾压那根本受不住刺激的一点，带着疼痛的快意几乎让布鲁斯发狂，他哭叫着手脚并用地往后缩，硬挺的阴茎喷出一小股前列腺液，淅淅沥沥地落到大腿上。

克拉克毫不留情地将他摁住，一把扯开他的衬衫前襟，用拇指和食指夹住他胸前的乳珠带点蹂躏性质地揉搓，布鲁斯扭着腰闪躲，瞳孔中冷硬的钢蓝色全被眼泪化开，他薄薄的嘴唇快要被咬出血来，翕动着根本吐不出一句完整的话，克拉克俯身在他红肿的下唇上亲了一口，从公文包里翻出一样东西：“我给你带了礼物，你一定会喜欢的。”

布鲁斯眨掉蒙住视野的泪水，看到他手里的造型别致的小夹子时呆了一秒，脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来：“我不要！”

克拉克充耳不闻，拿着乳夹的手在他胸前比划着合适的角度，布鲁斯的乳首早在刚才就被捏得挺立起来，充血的小豆子显得小巧可爱。乳夹锯齿状的边缘捕获了那颗未经世事的小家伙，克拉克松开手，圆钝的金属便嵌入了通红的肉粒中。

布鲁西宝贝从没受过这个，他反应了一会才感觉到麻痒与疼痛一起窜上大脑，克拉克把另一个乳夹也如法炮制地夹上去，拨弄了一下底下吊着的小铃铛，布鲁斯一个激灵，突然就“呜”地哭出了声。克拉克被他汹涌起来的眼泪弄得手足无措了一秒，安抚地把他揽进怀里，又将按摩棒的震动降到一档：“想要我停下来吗？”

布鲁斯将脑袋埋在他的肩膀上委委屈屈地点头。

“那好吧，不过有个条件。”克拉克再次将布鲁斯放平，握着兔子尾巴缓慢地往里顶弄了几下，布鲁斯曲起膝盖想顶开他的手，被攥住阴茎威胁性地捏了捏，顿时不敢动了。克拉克用指腹摩擦着他红润的龟头，另一只手又探进公文包里摸索着什么，“我可以帮你把按摩棒拿出来，但你得接受我的另一个礼物。”

布鲁斯警惕地盯着他的手，吸了吸鼻子：“是什么？”

克拉克拿出一个透明的小袋子，里面有六颗圆滚滚的跳蛋，三颗大的三颗小的，大的呈椭圆形，体积和鸡蛋差不多，小的只有一指宽，但身型较长，且表面有不规则的凸起。布鲁斯有些害怕地吞咽了一下，抿起的唇角微微下撇，眼睛控诉地瞪向克拉克：“你到底准备了多少东西？”

“只有这个了。”克拉克耸了耸肩，将跳蛋从袋子里倒出来，“不会全让你吃进去的，你只需要选一种。”

布鲁斯瞥了一眼那些看似无害的小玩意，厌恶地皱起脸：“我不想选。”

“那我就只好继续用这个操你了。”

克拉克无所谓的笑了笑，作势要去拿按摩棒的遥控器，布鲁斯惊慌地喊：“不！”他在克拉克调侃的目光中憋屈地沉默了三秒，羞耻地小声说，“我选小的。”

克拉克关闭了震动模式，小心地将按摩棒从紧致的小穴里拖出来，那些软刺和刷毛依次摩擦过内壁，布鲁斯竭力放松，终于在按摩棒硕大的头部退出穴口时松了一口气瘫倒下去。克拉克用两指夹起一枚小型跳蛋，暗示性地拍拍他的大腿：“你自己把腿抬起来。”

“……啊？”

“用手抱着腿向上抬。”克拉克稍显不耐烦地解释，轻轻弹了一下他缀着装饰物的乳珠，“快点，如果做不到的话需要我去请您的秘书进来帮你吗？韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯惊呆了，他下意识地抬头看了一眼紧闭的办公室门，又看看克拉克板起的脸，鼻腔里泛起了一阵酸意。他咬着嘴唇，迟疑地抱住自己的大腿往两边掰开，恼羞成怒地狠狠闭上了眼睛。

“乖孩子。”克拉克轻笑一声，夹着跳蛋的手指探进他的甬道，肠肉早就被操得烂熟，温顺地吸裹着他的手指，比起推拒更像是迎合。

布鲁斯紧张地屏住呼吸，记者的手指在他体内不怀好意地按压着，几次有意无意地擦过他被责罚到肿起的腺体，他深深地呼吸着巧克力味的空气，打定主意要永远将星球日报拉入黑名单。克拉克丝毫不知道自己已经连累了整个报社，依然专注地在布鲁斯的肠道中探索着，终于摸到了一个藏得极深的小口，他在布鲁斯明白了什么似的奋力反抗中用指尖顶住跳蛋的底端，将椭圆型的物体送入了窄小的生殖道内。

“克拉克·肯特！”布鲁斯怒吼着撑起身体，从未真正使用过的地方即使只是吞吃下一枚小型跳蛋都涨得发疼，他试着从桌上爬起来，但任何一个微小的动作都会让跳蛋上的凸起磨过极其敏感的嫩肉，布鲁斯刚直起的腰在体内电流般的刺激下又塌了下去，克拉克趁机将第二枚跳蛋送进了菊穴。

布鲁斯发疯般地挣扎，克拉克一手把住他乱动的腰，一手在穴内寻找着刚才的入口，实在有点对不准位置，便停下动作沉声强调道：“我们说好的，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯僵硬地止住了冲着他脑门去的拳头，牙齿咬得咯咯响，他凶狠地盯了克拉克几秒，深吸一口气，放弃地松开了手。

克拉克得寸进尺地提醒：“自己抱着腿。”

布鲁斯胸口剧烈地起伏着，不知是因为过度的刺激还是压抑的怒气，他闭上眼平复了一会儿，乖顺地重新把大腿抬了起来。

克拉克顺利地将第二枚跳蛋也顶进了他的生殖腔，布鲁斯腰身颤得厉害，手上全是汗，几乎握不住大腿，克拉克朝隐秘的甬道里探进一个指节好让跳蛋进得更深，紧涩的触感让他有些新奇：“好紧，你的丈夫没有进来过吗？他为什么不标记你？”

布鲁斯抿着嘴没说话，汗水顺着脖颈滑到胸膛上，乳夹上金闪闪的铃铛随着他呼吸的频率滚来滚去，发出悦耳的轻响。第三颗跳蛋也进入生殖道时布鲁斯的手终于从大腿上松脱，他鼻翼翕动着，眼尾红了一片，克拉克抽出手指，穴口的褶皱便缩成小小的一团，紧紧含着那三颗跳蛋的牵引线，他扯了扯那几根细绳，布鲁斯便哆哆嗦嗦地蜷起腿，哼出几声绵软的呻吟。

跳蛋一颗顶着一颗，已经进得很深了，最里面的那一颗甚至触到了紧闭的子宫口，布鲁斯在毛骨悚然的酸胀感中眼眶发热，他侧躺在冷硬的桌面上，声音里带着他自己都没察觉到的乞求：“……这样就可以了吧。”

克拉克不置可否地眨了眨眼，安慰似的吻住他的嘴唇，布鲁斯讨好地勾缠着他的舌头，放任他入侵到口腔深处。唇瓣分开时牵出的银丝被布鲁斯舔进嘴里，他微仰着头，尽量让自己显得诚恳：“克拉克？”

“嗯，布鲁斯。”克拉克笑着吻了吻他的鼻尖，手指滑到他的双腿间打开了三颗跳蛋的开关。

布鲁斯几乎是发出了一声哀鸣，他先是猛地向上弹起，落回桌面之后又战栗着不断翻滚，跳蛋剧烈地震动着用那些凸起摩擦着脆弱不堪的生殖腔内壁，连子宫口都没能幸免，布鲁斯像脱水的鱼一样在桌上扑腾着溢出惨烈的哭音，阴茎抽动着射出几波浓稠的精液，在漆黑的桌面留下点点白浊，那些精致的摆饰被他扫落到地上，碎成了一地垃圾。克拉克坐到那张舒适的老板椅上，解开自己的廉价西装裤，把布鲁斯抖个不停的身子抱过来，制住他的所有反抗，将自己勃发的阴茎送入了他还含着三根细绳的穴口。

“——————！！”

钢铁般坚硬的阴茎一捅到底，径直碾过前列腺重重顶上生殖腔口，布鲁斯已经彻底发不出声音了，他缩在克拉克的怀中，喉咙里哽着的全是悲惨的呜咽，眼泪源源不断地从他失焦的蓝眼睛里滚落，沾湿了克拉克的前襟。超规格的阴茎甫一进入便大开大合地操干起来，硬热的龟头目的明显地顶弄着布鲁斯的腺体与腔口，处于不应期中的布鲁斯感觉不到快感，只有可怕的酸软与尿意坚持不懈地折磨着他的神经，生殖腔里的跳蛋被顶得愈发深入，那里面的软肉被折腾得肿起来，更加紧地包裹着跳蛋，布鲁斯的腰腹猛烈地颤抖着，生殖腔里分布密集的神经末梢让任何动静都被放大了无数倍，他甚至觉得那种像被蚂蚁啃噬身体内部般的麻痒已经扩散到了皮肤表面，稍微触碰便让他战栗不止。

克拉克用坚硬的指甲掐住他肿到从乳夹的缝隙间冒出头来的乳首，惩罚性地刮擦着乳孔，尖锐的疼痛从柔嫩的乳尖辐射到四肢百骸，布鲁斯根本没有力气躲，明知被欺负了也只能鸵鸟般地把头埋进克拉克的胸前，那些不成调的哽咽传入行凶者的耳朵里激不起一丝怜悯，克拉克握住他的腰，一下一下像是要把囊袋也一并送入穴中一样大力地抽送。

尿意越来越明显，布鲁斯聚起最后一丝力气想推开他，只被更狠地钉在阴茎上，克拉克揉捏着他疲软的阴茎，在他又急促起来的抽噎声中用小拇指骚刮着尿口，甚至试图将指尖探入他的尿道，布鲁斯激烈地摇着头，含混不清地重复着：“不要、求……不！”他用挂满泪痕的脸温顺地磨蹭克拉克的颈侧，企图获得一个宽恕。

“别怕。”克拉克温柔地亲吻布鲁斯后颈的腺体，“射给我。”

粗硬的阴茎狠重地顶上生殖腔的入口，里面并排躺着的三颗跳蛋被这一击重击推动着向里滑了一些，最里面那颗跳蛋硬生生顶开子宫口，粗砺的中段死死卡在了肉环上，布鲁斯像是断了电似地连呼吸都停止了，两秒过后，他崩溃地呜咽着瘫软下去，淡黄色的液体从尿口汩汩涌出，弄脏了老板椅皮质的表面。

克拉克牙齿咬破了布鲁斯颈侧的皮肉，信息素毫无保留地喷涌而出，他最后抽送了几十下，阴茎顶进布鲁斯肠道深处成了结，大量滚烫的精液浇灌到那些无法触及的更深的地方。

布鲁斯好一会都恍惚着没法给出任何反应，克拉克关闭了跳蛋的电源，又取下他胸前的乳夹，拍抚着他汗湿的头发柔声问：“你还好吗？”

布鲁斯一时半会还止不住眼泪，抽抽噎噎没好气地反问：“你觉得呢？”

克拉克心虚地干笑两声：“是你答应我的。”

“我没想到你所谓的‘一些小小的幻想’会这么——”布鲁斯郁愤难平地哽了一下，“我看错你了。”

克拉克将功补过地帮他揉捏酸痛的腰，alpha结至少过半个小时才会消退，氪星大鸟暂时还抽不出来，更惨的是跳蛋也堵在了里面，布鲁斯累得不想动，在这种身体里塞满东西的情况下又睡不着，烦躁地啃了一口超人硬邦邦的下巴。

两人在老板椅上安静地呆了一会，布鲁斯突然开口：“录音笔是不是一直没关？”

“嗯？早就关了。”克拉克咧出一个正直的微笑。

布鲁斯探究地盯了他两秒：“真的？”

“真的。”

“好吧。”布鲁斯打了个哈欠，话锋一转，“如果你真的那么想度蜜月，我们可以找个人少的地方，但你晚上得送我回哥谭夜巡。”

“不用那么麻烦了，这样也挺好的。”克拉克黏糊糊地在他唇瓣上蹭来蹭去讨要亲吻，“况且我还有超人的工作，蜜月时总是离开就太扫兴了。”

布鲁斯狐疑地捏住他的脸：“你前几天不是还非去不可？”

“可是我现在对剩下的两个补偿项目更感兴趣。”超人笑理直气壮地侧头去啃咬他的耳垂。

“操你的，克拉克。”

“嗯哼，我也爱你，布鲁斯。”

END


End file.
